Falling into Love
by Arwen-Georgie-Skye
Summary: Chapter 38 Up! When Hermione has a go on Harry's Firebolt one day, she falls into another time and discovers she must complete a task. She falls in love with a certain Marauder as well. . .
1. Falling into Where?

Falling into Love

_This fic is for my beta, Naomi, her help is very much appreciated. Credit is given to her for helping me to figure out how Hermione goes back in time, among other things._

** Chapter 1 Revised February 23, 2004. Revised again July 13, 2004.**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to JK Rowling. I am not making money off this. 

Chapter One Falling Into–Where?!?

When Hermione Granger was seventeen her life changed forever. Her life, once so ordinary, became full of the extraordinary. She would think about him for the rest of her life.

Sirius. The one she loved. 

Their story begins here.

It was a regular Saturday morning, just like any other ordinary Hogwarts morning.

Little did Hermione know that she was about to fall into something extraordinary, something that would forever touch her life and the lives of everyone she loved forever.

Students piled into the Great Hall for breakfast, then disappeared into their respective groups to gossip, play games, or do coursework.

Hermione, as always, was never far from her best friend Harry and boyfriend Ron. They ate a leisurely breakfast, Ron moaning over the abominable grade he'd received on his latest potion.

"I told you you should have studied harder," Hermione nagged.

"I was busy that night, as you remember," Ron said suggestively. She did remember.

They wandered out onto the Quidditch pitch, Ron and Harry each taking turns on the Firebolt, whizzing over Hermione's head. 

"Harry, can I have a go on the Firebolt?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Harry said warily, looking at Ron. They both knew Hermione's flying skills left much to be desired. 

Hermione took the Firebolt from Harry, gingerly. She'd never been much for flying; in fact, she didn't like it at all. It was the only subject that had to be learned with out books. _And what kind of subject is that?_ she thought.

Hermione climbed on the Firebolt and unsteadily flew into the air. She felt a nice breezy sensation. She forgot all her worries. Well, this isn't bad, Hermione thought. She went higher and higher till Harry and Ron were specks. _I don't know why I never liked this! _

She felt a little like a robot, like she was being made to fly and didn't know it. It felt a bit like the Imperius Curse, although she knew it couldn't possibly be. 

Hermione managed a few loop-de-loops, but against her will. She wanted to get off but had no idea how. 

Then she began to fall.

Hermione began to fall, faster and faster, in circles. She saw Ron and Harry yelling and running towards her. Hermione felt sick. A glint of gold caught her eye.

It was her necklace.

Necklace? Hermione never wore jewelry. 

This one was in the shape of an hour glass.

A _ Time Turner?_

The facts did not compute.

It didn't make sense.

A Time turner?

With a sickening crash, Hermione landed. 

"Thought she was dead for sure." 

"Lucky you caught her, Padfoot."

"Right in the middle of a Quidditch practice too."

"Where did she come from?"

"Quite attractive, she is."

Hermione's eyes fluttered. "Where am I?" she murmured.

"You're on the Quidditch field." A voice replied. That was Harry.

"I caught you." A boy, an impossibly handsome one. Even in her state Hermione could tell that. 

"Harry, your broom is slippery," Hermione said weakly to the first boy.

"Harry? Who's that?" The first boy said. He ran a hand through his untidy hair. 

"Disoriented, Prongs," The handsome boy said, his eyes glowing in concern. 

"Step away, please," a commanding voice said. It was Dumbledore. "Don't try to move," he told her softly. He magicked Hermione onto a stretcher. "Go back to your game," Dumbledore told the rest of them. They went off, except for the handsome boy, who followed Dumbledore and the stretcher into the castle.

"Poppy," Dumbledore called. "This young lady needs your attention immediately."

The plump nurse came into the room, took one look at Hermione's bruised appearance, and ushered Dumbledore and the boy out. 

"Can I just see if she'll be okay?" The boy asked.

"No, I'll get you when she's better. Now out!"

"Poppy," Dumbledore said urgently, "she must come to my office as soon as possible."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, and went to attend to Hermione. She gave Hermione a Sleeping Draught, and Hermione promptly fell asleep.

Hermione woke up a few days later, feeling much better. Over the days she drifted in and out of consciousness. All she could hear was the thrashing in the next bed from the boy with a broken leg, and the soft clatter of the breakfast cart. 

_Ron,_ she thought. Where were Ron and Harry? She could feel sunlight on her eyelids but was unable to open them. 

She vaguely remembered Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and the boy.

Madam Pomfrey shuffled in, holding fresh bedsheets. For a strange reason she looked somewhat younger, as if she had regressed in years. "Good, you're up, dear." she said, putting the sheets on the bed next to Hermione's. 

"Will I be okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course. You are lucky the fall didn't affect you as much as I thought it had. You fell asleep for most of the pain. I think you will be all right."

Hermione sat up. "So I can go see Dumbledore now?"

"As soon as you've dressed, you may."

Hermione eagerly reached for the robes Madam Pomfrey handed her. "These aren't mine, Madam Pomfrey. Didn't my boyfriend bring me some clothes?" Hermione asked, ready to strangle Ron for not doing so. 

"Boyfriend? You mean Sirius. I didn't know he was your boyfriend. Goodness knows he's acted like one, coming in here every day."

"Sirius? No, my boyfriend is Ron. Ron Weasley." Something strange was going on here. Madam Pomfrey harrumphed. "I must be going out of my mind. Dear, the only Weasley that attended Hogwarts was Arthur, and he graduated years ago."

Hermione got up, trying to recall the events of her fall. She had flashes of Ron and Harry and the Firebolt. But—was she dreaming? All she remembered was the fall, and a glint of gold.

Glint of gold! A Time Turner! But who put it on her?

As Hermione tried to work through all these facts, the handsome boy walked in, holding the _Daily Prophet_ and a glass of pumpkin juice.

Hermione lept up from the bed and snatched the newspaper from him. He looked shocked to see her awake, and more shocked to see her run at him and grab the newspaper away. "Good morning to you,too," the boy muttered. 

Hermione didn't hear him, she looked at the paper. 

The date read September 21, 1975.


	2. One Year

Chapter Two

One Year

** Revised February 23, 2004. Revised again July 13, 2004.**

Hermione had spent the last five minutes trying to convince herself she wasn't crazy.

_Maybe this is some elaborate joke Harry and Ron played,_ Hermione thought to herself. 

_Or maybe I really **did** fall back in time,_ Hermione rubbed her temples. "Are you. . .okay?" The boy–Sirius-- asked.

"I'm fine," she snapped. Just as she said that she started to fall forward. Sirius caught her swiftly.

"Thanks," she muttered. She turned to him, and stared into his dark eyes. They were like a deep ocean.

"You're welcome," he whispered huskily in her ear. Hermione's pulse began to race.

"I need to see Dumbledore," she said, pulling herself out of the reverie. "Could you help me get there?"

"Sure," he said. He took her arm for balance and walked her to Dumbledore's. Neither had much to say. Hermione breathed in his scent. He smelled like a cologne she'd seen in Hogsmeade. It was a wonderfully masculine scent. 

He noticed her breathing in deeply and smirked. "Like it? Got it in Hogsmeade. The girls love it."

Hermione pulled away, apparently not liking being compared to 'the girls.' He seemed to notice this and take it to heart.

As they walked through the halls Hermione noticed the girls' stares, and, above all else, their robes. They wore robes that puffed up at the sleeve, and their hair was braided. Hermione vaguely remembered looking in in back issues of _Witch Weekly_ and seeing the puffed up sleeves. She also remembered laughing for hours over the fashion style. Things had been crazy back in the '70s. She hoped she wouldn't have to wear those ugly sleeves to fit in.

When they reached Dumbledore's, Hermione said to the boy (Sirius?) "Thank you," He smiled cockily. "My pleasure," he said in a deep voice. He touched her cheek briefly, then left.

Hermione recoiled from his touch, rolled her eyes, and entered Dumbledore's office.

"Ah....please come in," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hermione said. She sat down, grateful to see a familiar face. His office had not changed since 1975, Hermione thought amusedly. 

"I know my coming here was a bit of a shock," Hermione said. "I just fell out of the sky like that."

"I know why you are here, Miss Granger."

Hermione was shocked. "How did you know my name?"

"From this," Dumbledore replied simply. He held up a piece of parchment and what looked like a gold necklace. "I found this in your robes." 

"What is it?" Hermione asked, perplexed. The only things she carried with her at all times was a picture of herself and Ron, and her wand. 

"It is a letter from Professor McGonagall, the Professor McGonagall of your time. She wrote this letter and slipped it into your robes."

"Why?"

"Simple. She was the one who put the Time Turner on you. And she was the one who put you under the Imperius Curse."

"She—why?"

"Professor McGonagall says you have to complete a mission in 1975. She put the time turner on you and put you on the broomstick so the turner would activate. You will use it to go home when your task is completed. She will not tell me what it is. All I know is that you have exactly one year to complete that task, without knowing what it is, and that it is a matter of life and death. And she says when you complete the task, you will know that you have."

"She sent me back in time to complete a task? Without my knowing?"

"Correct."

"What else does it say?"

"It says not to worry about your friends or family–she has taken care of all that. And she wishes you the best of luck."

Hermione reached for the letter but Dumbledore shook his head and took it back. Hermione sat for a moment, taking it all in. "So I really am in 1975."

"Yes."

After a moment of silence, Dumbledore went on. "I will of course put you back into your old house and your old classes. What house was it?"

"G–Gryffindor."

"The house of bravery. I daresay you'll need it."

"Professor, what am I going to tell everyone? About how I simply fell out of the sky?"

"You will say nothing."

"Professor!"

"Miss Granger, you know as well as I, the students will believe whatever they want to believe. We will let them draw their own conclusions. We'll tell them you are an exchange student from Beauxbatons, that you are here to finish off your seventh year. You are a smart girl, it seems, and if you choose to tell someone who you really are you must also consider how telling the person will tamper with time."

Hermione sat down heavily. 

"It is a lot to take in, isn't it." Dumbledore commented.

"You have no idea." 

One year. 

(A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I didn't expect 11; I thought I'd have to wait for days just to get 5! Is that weird, excited over 11 reviews?)

Thanks to:

** Fallen Angel of Hell (love the name!) Thanks!**

Willow Rose Edra (ditto)Yes, it'll all be cleared up! :)

Lauren I understand the confusion about Ron and Hermione. I personally don't like them at all, as you'll soon see :)

Avestia I did! :)

Jaina Thanks! I have 5 chapters written, but I think I'll be updating weekly from now on.

Sploogal Thank you for the suggestion. I began this fic yesterday, and I think I am rushing it a bit, but that's because I really want to tell the story. :) I think I'll have my beta go over the storyline with me more.

fy Thank you so much! 

Siriusly Lovin It I love Time turner fics too. (there'll be a lot of Sirius in this fic!)

Babybluecrest Sirius is my fav, he always gets all the girls!

gg thanks! :)

tawnyfawn I'll go read your fics as soon as I can get a minute.:) thank you

Thanks all of you. I hope I am not rushing things, so once this is posted I'll go and fine-tune the other chapters I have:)


	3. So, did it hurt?

(A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews. You have really encouraged me. At the moment I am working on chapter 8. But I decided to put up the chapters weekly, so a. people would have more of a chance to review and b. i might not have as much time to write as I do now. I just wanted to post this because....well, just because. Look for chapter 4 next week. This chapter is a bit short, but chapter 4 is longer, don't worry!)

Chapter 3

** Revised February 23, 2004. **

So, did it hurt?

Hermione was greeted at the base of Gryffindor tower by a red-haired girl and a dark-haired boy, the same one who she'd seen on the Quidditch field. The one she mistook for Harry.

Lily and James . .

"Hello," Lily said merrily. "I'm Lily Evans, the Head Girl. This is my boyfriend James, the Head Boy. You must be Hermione."

James helped Hermione inside the open portrait hole. Hermione looked into the common room, relieved to see the common room looking a lot like it did in the present. Same red furniture, same fireplace, same boy with untidy hair. Almost. 

Lily looked around Hermione. "Don't you have a trunk?"

Hermione thought quickly. "No. . .it was stolen on the way over here. I came from Beauxbatons."

"Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry!" Lily cried. James murmured a sigh of sympathy.

"I'll be happy to lend you some clothes, Hermione," Lily said. They were about the same size.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Lily." She could see why she liked Harry as a friend so much; he inherited his mother's kindness.

"You want to meet some people?" James asked. 

"Sure."

Lily went off to find Hermione some clothes. 

James led her over to a group of three other boys. Hermione instantly knew them as the Marauders, but she played dumb and let James introduce her.

"This is Remus." Remus Lupin stood up and chivalrously offered her his chair. She sat down. "Nice to meet you, Pro–Remus. I'm Hermione." It was funny to see her old teacher looking so young. He was pale, and his robes were worn, but his kind ways and familiar face made Hermione comfortable. "Hello," he said. "What are your favorite subjects?"

Remus didn't know he'd opened a floodgate. Hermione said enthusiastically, "All of them! But I think Arithmancy is so complex and intricate. That's what makes it interesting. I love it." Hermione and Remus talked for a few more minutes, until James cleared his throat. "Looks like you found your soulmate, Moony. But let her meet everyone else. Hermione, this is Peter."

Instantly Hermione's demeanor changed; this was the man–no,_ boy_-- who would eventually bring about Lily and James' demise. _ But you don't know any of that will happen, _ she told herself. _ You don't know this is a person who is lower than a flobberworm._ She smiled quickly. "Nice to meet you, Peter. I am Hermione."

"Nice to meet you," he said. Hermione thought he sounded like a rat; that's what he was. "And here's Sirius."

Hermione turned; and there was the man who had saved her life. She breathed in sharply; he was so handsome. Sirius. She tried to pretend she knew nothing of his future.

Hermione held out her hand. "I don't think I properly thanked you for saving my life. My name is Hermione."

"Sirius Black, at your service." He took her hand and kissed it. Hermione jerked her own hand back, ignoring the surge of electricity. She remembered Sirius' tales of women he'd dated throughout his years at Hogwarts. Hermione was not about to be suckered in, no matter how handsome he was.

And Ron. She mustn't forget about Ron. She loved him . . . didn't she? Yes. And she owed it to him to be faithful. . .even if she WAS in another timeline. 

_Heart to stone, heart to stone, _ Hermione thought. Don't let him inside your heart. "How long are you staying?" Sirius asked.

"Till the end of the year," Hermione replied. Her hair shimmered in the firelight, something he noticed. 

"So, did it hurt?" Sirius asked.

Hermione blinked. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven." Hermione had heard that line before, many times, but the line was so ironically on-subject she laughed.

He laughed with her. "So you can smile, then." he said. 

"I laughed at your moronic pick-up line. And if you're planning on asking me out, do it now, so I may turn you down." Hermione hated herself for being so mean, but knew she'd crack if she wasn't. She knew she'd fall for this man.

Sirius didn't look affected in the slightest. "I wasn't going to ask you out. Why anyone would beats me."

"Hermione!" Lily called, coming down the stairs from the seventh year girls' dormitory. "I have some clothes for you, but it's not a lot, so we can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. It's a Hogsmeade weekend." 

Hermione grinned. "Thanks, Lily!"

"You're welcome. Now get your butt up here and try these on."

Hermione turned to Sirius and the rest. "Nice to meet you. . .all." She glanced at Sirius quickly, then ran up the stairs with Lily. 

"She's a pistol, all right," James commented.

"She's smart," Remus offered.

"She's mine," Sirius declared. 

A/N: Hope everyone understands where Hermione is coming from here–she doesn't want to be unfaithful to Ron, she doesn't want to fall for a guy who's had hundreds of girls. So if she sounds harsh, she's just protecting herself, the only way she knows how. 

Thanks to: gurl:thanks! Emerald*Lily501: I know, I am going to go for longer chapters. Chapter 4 is the longest I believe. Thank you! (Lovely user name, I love it) Melody's Song: (another lovely user name) Thank you _so_ much for comparing me to JK! I know I am nowhere near her. I know Ron and Hermione will probably become canon...I still don't like them:) But I am not going to trash Ron in order to furthur Sirius. Some fics do that, but I don't see the need:) So if you were worried about that, don't be. Captein Amelia: I won't stop! I promise! I have 6 chapters written Riffinton: ::wiggles fingers:: lol! Thank you so much for telling me this is believable, I was really worried readers would think it was. . .phony....unrealistic.....you know? Shortcakebaby: Thank you so much for the compliment; I try to make the story clear so readers don't start scratching their heads. :) Tish24: the mission will be revealed....well, you'll have to stick with me and find out! :) reems: yes, she knows James and Sirius. She is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, so she would have known about them. Actually, I want to thank you because you brought that to my attention and I was able to fit that into a later chapter. :) fruits candy: This is a Hermione/Sirius fic. I am so sorry. You can keep reading if you want, just to see where this goes. But if not I understand and thanks for your review! Dia: yep, it's Sirius/Hermione. As for her going out with Ron, you'll see her struggle with that during the story. Ss harry: thanks! I like pink. And I will update as often as I can. 


	4. Hogsmeade

Chapter 4 

Hogsmeade

Revised July 13, 2004.

Hermione woke up early. It was around seven o'clock. "Wake up, Parvati," Hermione muttered, shaking the body in the bed next to hers. It was a routine of Hermione's to wake up Parvati, because she was so slow.

"What? Hermione, it's Lily," Lily said groggily, sitting up.

Lily. 

The night before came flooding back. Hermione was back in the past. 

It all came flooding back.

Lily and Hermione dressed; Lily in a red sweater, Hermione in a green one that belonged to Lily.

"The boys are coming along, too." Lily said at breakfast. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Hermione said innocently. "Why would I mind?"

"You and Sirius didn't exactly get off on the right foot." Lily took a bite of toast.

"It's not that, Lily. I just–I have a boyfriend back home."

"And you don't want to let anyone else in your heart," Lily finished knowingly. "I know. Sirius is quite the charmer when he wants to be. He's been with lots of girls."

"That's another reason I don't want anything to happen between us."

"You know, when I first met James I thought he was, well, a pompous ass." Lily said. 

"So what changed your mind?" Hermione asked, spreading treacle on her toast. 

"He finally got to me. And I stopped closing my heart off."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, and finished her toast. 

When they entered Hogsmeade, Lily and James headed off by themselves. Lily agreed to meet Hermione at the clothing store in a few hours. 

Remus, as it turned out, stayed back at Hogwarts to study. ("A man after my own heart," Hermione had said.) Peter stayed with him.

Hermione began to think it had been a setup.

Hermione walked silently through Hogsmeade with Sirius. Finally they sat down in the Three Broomsticks. "Hermione, do you have a problem with me or something?" he asked.

"A problem? No."

"Then why are you so quiet? Usually the girls I go out with can't stop babbling. Bit annoying really."

"I am not one of the girls, Sirius. And I have a boyfriend back home." Sirius broke out in a grin. "And you thought I was gonna romance you to death? Come on, Hermione. There are plenty of other girls who will go out with me. I'll bounce back."

"I don't doubt that. I guess we can be friends, then?" Hermione asked.

Sirius looked slightly disappointed, then smiled. "Sure." He thought, _In your dreams. I'll make you mine. _

Hermione was much more friendly after that. "So, Sirius. What did you do over the summer?"

"Spent my summer at James' house. My parents are opposed to all the non-purebloods, I didn't like that, so I left."

"They don't like half-bloods?"

"No. They're ignorant, Hermione. They don't know that some of the best people are non-purebloods."

"My parents are Muggles," Hermione admitted.

"You see my point."

As they talked Hermione noticed girls staring at herself and Sirius–well, Sirius, really. They gazed at Hermione in wild jealousy. Sirius noticed this and laughed. 

Hermione and Sirius were served by a waitress. She asked for their order.

"Two butterbeers, please, if your fine self can handle it." Sirius said. 

The waitress smiled flirtatiously. "Anything you want...er..."

"Sirius. And your name is?"

"My name is Elizabeth." She acted as if Hermione wasn't even there. 

Sirius gave her his famous smile. "Elizabeth," he said, as if trying the name out on his tongue. "Beautiful."

Hermione sat through the entire scene, her mood growing grimmer. She wanted to throw her butterbeer over the both of them. And she wanted Elizabeth to leave Sirius alone. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you about done with the show?"

Sirius smiled. "It's only getting started."

Elizabeth brought the butterbeer much more quickly than usual. She flirted with Sirius for a few minutes, even sitting on top of their table. 

Hermione cleared her throat loudly. That was Elizabeth's cue.

"Do you need anything else?" Elizabeth asked, getting back to business.

"Yes," Hermione said. "A room so the two of you can take your passion elsewhere." Hermione stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're no fun."

They continued through Hogsmeade. "Sirius," she said thoughtfully.

"Yes?" "Your name. . .Sirius is the Dog Star, isn't it?" "And the brightest star in the sky," He added, smiling. "My parents used to be astronomers, before Voldemort got in the way of that."

"Oh. I am sorry."

"No big deal," Sirius said lightly. "I don't care anymore." But Hermione heard the pain in his voice. She put her hand on his shoulder to offer comfort. 

There it was again. The electricity. This time they both noticed it, and looked at each other. This time Hermione could not escape Sirius' eyes. They pulled her in. Sirius was similarly affected. She was so beautiful, and she was strong. She didn't fall for his easiest lines. No, she was going to take time. The others were meaningless because he had won them so easily. 

Sirius leaned forward, and so did Hermione. . .until she pulled back quickly at the last minute. "We should go," she said softly.

Hermione sat at the edge of Hogsmeade and took out her sketchbook. She opened it and started to sketch.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked curiously. 

"Drawing," Hermione replied. "I always wanted to be an artist when I was younger." It was a secret hobby for her. Harry and Ron didn't even know. She drew to relieve stress, she drew to have fun, she drew for no reason at all. "What about now?"

"I don't know what I want to be. An Auror, maybe."

He watched her work. He hands worked diligently and her artist's eye seemed to catch everything. She pursed her lips in concentration. He'd never seen anyone so focused and calm.

Hermione began to draw Sirius' face. She drew the strong jaw, manly eyebrows, and lips. But the hardest part was the eyes. She wanted so badly to reflect what she saw in them, but could not. 

Frustrated, she closed the sketchbook. "I'm afraid," she admitted.

"Of what?" Sirius asked concernedly.

"Of.....never mind." 

_Of falling for you. _

Hermione and Sirius met Lily and James at the clothing store, as planned. Lily, though a tad disheveled, went in with Hermione to pick out clothes.

Hermione could not help but laugh at the fashions of the time. Why anyone would _want_ to wear robes with puffed up sleeves was beyond her. But she did as she was told, and bought the clothing. Dumbledore had given her money and she promised to 'pay him back' as soon as she could. 

"Ooh, Hermione, come here!" Lily cried. She pulled out a beautiful black dress. It was misted with gold at the top and the back crisscrossed. It was just Hermione's size.

"Try it on," Lily urged. 

Hermione stepped into the dressing room and tried it on. It was wonderful and it seemed made for her. Hermione stepped out of the dressing room and onto to the platform.

Lily gasped in delight, James smiled, and Sirius–oh, Sirius was something else! His eyes turned wide.

Hermione looked like an angel. Sirius had never been moved so much by anyone. It was all he could do not to take her in his arms.

"It's perfect," Lily breathed. 

From the looks of it, Sirius thought so too.

"You _have_ to wear that to the Autumn Ball, Hermione. You'll knock their socks off." Lily said confidently.

On their way out, Hermione bought a diary. Just to remember everything that had happened and what would eventually happen. 


	5. Heavy Load

Chapter 5

Heavy Load

(This chapter is for Reems, who brought to my attention whether Hermione knew Sirius before.)

(**IMPORTANT A/N: **I don't think I mentioned that Hermione is 17 in this story, and in her 7th year. Sorry if I confused anyone. And a reviewer brought to my attention that some people may have thought Hermione and Sirius kissed in the last chapter. _They didn't._ Lol I wanted to emphasize that because I don't want you to think I am rushing it......so put the 'kiss' out of your minds! Thank you pnl123 for bringing that to my attention. Also, Filch is mentioned here.....but it's Filch Sr..:) His son took on the family trade, lol.)

Hermione sat up. Lily and the other girls that shared her dorm were asleep. Hermione quietly slipped out of the dorm into a far corner of the common room.

Hermione found that she could not sleep. Her mind was jumbled.

She thought of Ron, Harry, Ginny, and her family.

She thought of her feelings for Sirius.

She thought of Lily and James and their kindnesses.

She thought of living in 1975.

She thought of her growing feelings for Sirius.

She thought of the mission she had to complete within a year.

All of these were so jumbled in her head, but the one that stood out the most was her 'mission.' The one she had to complete before she went back to the present. And she had no clue what it was. All she knew was that it was a matter of life and death.

_Maybe I have already done it,_ Hermione thought. _Figures. _ Why was it so important it required her to _go back into time? _ Surely, someone else could have taken care of it.

She wrote down theories in her diary:

_ Maybe it has something to do with Lily and James' death. But what? They still died, after all. _

Maybe I am supposed to stop someone from doing something. 

Maybe I save someone's life.

Maybe I catch a Death Eater. 

Hermione sighed, it was hopeless.

Hermione thought of an incident earlier that day: _ Hermione was walking down the Great Hall after dinner. She heard a commotion, and turned the hall to see what it was. It was Sirius and the caretaker Filch. _

"I swear I didn't put that Dungbomb in the hall. Someone else must have done it," Sirius insisted.

"This is the last straw, Black. I'll bring this to the attention of the headmaster, make no mistake about it!"

Hermione turned down the hall and blurted out, "It was me, Mr. Filch. I left the Dungbomb there."

Filch turned to Hermione. Sirius looked surprised, but waited to hear her explanation. 

Hermione continued, "I didn't know what a Dungbomb was, so I accidentally set it off. I didn't mean to. Sirius here insisted I go so I wouldn't get in trouble. He offered to take the blame."

It was such an outrageous lie. Sirius began to play along. "Mr. Filch, do you really want to punish a student who has only been here a few days? She looks trustworthy."

Filch moved in between them, deciding. Hermione cast a furtive glance at Sirius, who gave her a thumbs-up. 

"All right," Filch said. "I'll let you go. I'll let both of you go."

Sirius shook Filch's hand heartily. "I knew you wouldn't want to punish a new student. Thanks." Sirius hurriedly steered Hermione off. 

"That was close," Hermione said. 

"Why'd you do it?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. It just. . .came out."

"Thanks."

Hermione knew who Sirius turned out to be. He was Harry's godfather, Harry's beloved godfather. He had always been kind to Hermione. His death had shaken Hermione up. That was two years ago, when she was 15. Now she was 17, and didn't want to think of Sirius' fate any longer. 

Hermione thought of Ron. Ron, who would wonder where she had gone. He would go insane without her. She missed him. And her family. What would Dumbledore tell them? Ginny needed a best friend. Harry needed Hermione to balance him out. Would she fit in? How would she ever get home? 

All of this made Hermione's head pound. Slowly, the tears of desperation poured, and she began to sob quietly. 

Sirius entered the common room quietly through the portrait hole. He'd been out with Jennifer Clearwater, a favorite of his. They'd had a _real_ nice time. 

Sirius was just about to sneak up into bed when he heard Hermione crying. All thoughts of the night he'd just had with Jennifer flew out of his head. Surprised, he went over to the corner of the room she was crying in. 

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Sirius asked. 

Hermione turned her tearstained face to Sirius. "I just miss some people." 

"Who?"

"Everyone I knew back home."

Sirius helped her stand. Hermione started to talk about her family. "My mum and dad, they're dentists. So we never have any sweet stuff in the house. They're nice people, though. The supported me totally when I decided to come to B...Beauxbatons and then Hogwarts. My mum she makes the best bran muffins ever. They're sugarless of course, but that works well. . ."

Sirius listen to her talk. She needed to talk. Talking cleansed her. "What about your dad?" he asked. 

"Oh, my dad's the best! He's the one who taught me to love books and how to study properly. He would always hang my drawings on the bulletin board. . ." Hermione trailed off. "Sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to yak your ear off."

"No, it's okay," he said softly. "I don't mind. It's nice to hear about a mum and dad who don't hold ancient prejudices."

She smiled. "You mean it?"

"Yeah." He took his hands and dried her tears. Her heart pounded, and she willed it to stop doing that. _ Ron Ron Ron _ she thought. That made her stop thinking about Sirius in that way.

Hermione cleared her throat. "So, anyone I should look out for tomorrow?" she asked. Tomorrow would be her first day of classes. 

Sirius smirked. "Yeah. Snivellus Snape. Complete git. Always provokes James and me to, oh, play a few harmless pranks."

"Pranks?" Hermione was interested in this; she didn't like Professor Snape at all. "One time James and me, we sent him a few harmless love letters." Sirius said. "Maybe it went a tad too far.

We arranged for Snivelly to meet 'Katie' on top of the Astronomy tower at midnight. So, being the lovesick git he is, went."

"And?"

"He was met by Filch. Gave Snivelly detention for a week for being out after dark."

Hermione laughed. Normally she didn't like the idea of playing pranks on anyone but Snape was so awful to Harry and Ron she didn't mind.

Hermione stood up and sniffled. "Thanks, Sirius. For staying with me."

"Anytime. Just, uh, not on Friday nights."

Hermione grinned.

Sirius turned to go.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Really. Thank you."

Sirius nodded and went to his dormitory. When he reached it he suddenly felt fear. Fear that if he fell for this girl he'd get hurt. Under all the sweet talk and womanizer-like ways Sirius was so afraid of getting hurt that he relied on his old motto: 'Hurt before you get hurt.'

_I'll back off, _ he decided. _Use the old tactics I used with all the other girls. She won't go for it, and she'll give up on me._

As always.

THANK YOUS

** anonymous: About Hermione's character: I think Hermione has always been bold and brave and she is not the same girl we have known in the HP books..... She's seventeen and she has evolved.she's been through a lot and at 17 she has changed. Thank you, though. You brought that to my attention and I am glad I could help you see it from my point of view. :) I'd be honored if you kept reading and reviewing. Avestia: thank you! I don't know much about it either, but kind reviewers helped me out. CapnJacksBonnyLass: Does that name come from Pirates of the Caribbean? lol I love it. I myself prefer Will, but Jack is great too. And thank you for the detailed description of Sirius, it cleared it up for me. Melody's Song: Go out and write a H/S fic! I am sure it would be great. I am glad I increased your Sirius love, that's never a bad thing:) I liked that line too. Crazy steph: I adore time turner stories as well, they are so fun to read. Willow 'Black Rose' Edra: I am so sorry for the mistake, lol. Me and my American slang. I am sorry it bothered you. Next time I refer to it I promise to make it 'Autumn.' If you see any other dialect mistakes, let me know! Fallen Angel of Hell: thanks for reading so far. I hope you'll stick with me and my story:) Thanks for the info. Ardis: thank you! I love how JK Rowling connects names with the characters, don't you? Chelsea: Thank you, all of you are really helpful. Raven Potter Weasley: sorry about your comp! Don't you just hate it when it breaks down as you're doing something important? I had a friend who was writing a 5 page research paper and his computer crashed just as he finished it! Ugh. Evilive: Nope, you're not confusing me, you made it clearer. Thank you for the compliment, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Killer Angel: Thank you so much for telling me that you like the way I write Hermione. I really was not sure, but I've decided to just go with it. You really reassured me. Riffinton: Thanks! I am trying not to make it _too_ fluffy, and trying to fit in some plot. Fluff is good, but trying to get the right amount is tricky. :) thanks 4 reading this far. Siriusly Luvin It: thank you! You seem to like Sirius a lot, judging from your pen name. I like him too. Chapter 3 Reviewers Elsa: I will make something happen between them, I promise! Please keep reading, and I will deliver. Theweasleytwins: I meant to wait a week but I just couldn't resist all these nice reviews. . .so I posted chapter 4. But once the dreaded event begins (read: school) I'll have to go weekly. Thanks for reading! Willow 'Black Rose' Edra: Did you change your pen name a little? Or did I read it wrong before? If I did, I am sorry! Isn't that pick up line corny! But I thought it was so ironic how on subject it was (since Hermione did fall from the sky in a way) Fallen Angel of Hell: Thanks! I thought I would make Hermione a bit feisty. Siriusly Luvin It: I would love it if Sirius was a person in my time, too. Would you date him? :) lol I think I know the answer! Avery: thank you! And if you keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep writing! Tsk tsk: thank you sooo much! I know there are a lot of R/Hr ships out there. Glad that I could convert you......well, not 'convert' exactly.......but you know what I mean! Riffinton: I really can't tell you how much I love that you said you like how I portray Hermione. . . it encourages me. s.s.harry: Okay I will keep going......don't want to make Tony mad! :) Dasha: thanks! I was confused about Sirius and the star. Please keep reviewing, you hear? :) evilive: THANK YOU! OMG that is such an honor, to be added to someone's favorites list. :) To anyone I forgot, let me know so I can mention you in the next chapter. **


	6. Back to School

Chapter 6

Back to School

Revised July 13, 2004. 

Hermione woke early, even though she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She always looked forward to a new school day. 

Hermione finished dressing (in the ugly robes she despised) and went over to Lily's bed. "Lily, wake up," Hermione called cheerfully. "Time for school!" 

Lily groaned. "How can you be so disgustingly cheerful at this hour?" 

"Because it's time for _school._" Hermione said, as if Lily knew how much Hermione loved school.

Hermione looked over her schedule. Dumbledore had been able to duplicate all the subjects on her schedule. It was back to the grindstone for Hermione. 

Hermione and Lily headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall. The scene cheered her; it was so much like breakfast at home. Home. Hermione put the thought out of her mind and followed Lily to the Gryffindor table. 

Lily sat down next to James. Across from James was Remus, whose nose was already buried in a book. Across from Lily was Peter, hungrily eating up his cornflakes. And next to Peter, across from Hermione, was Sirius. 

Hermione smiled shyly at Sirius. He gave her a flashing grin before finishing off his roast potatoes."Good morning, Sirius," she said, as if nothing had happened the night before. "Hello, Hermione. Sleep well?" Sirius asked, before chuckling. Hermione beamed and then turned to Lily. "Lily, what's the first class of the day?"

"Potions," Lily replied promptly. "With the Slytherins. Big fun."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The Slytherins? This day's turning out nicely already." She grabbed a piece of toast.

"Wait till Defense Against the Dark Arts," Sirius said. "With the Slytherins, and a nosy git of a teacher." 

Hermione groaned. "How do you stand it?"

"The scenery from over here's nice," He replied unblushingly.

Hermione couldn't decide whether to smile or gag. She chose neither. "You're shameless," Hermione said.

"You know it."

He was maddening, yet so charming. Quite a combination.

James finished off his orange juice and turned to Sirius. "So Padfoot, do you have a thing for Hermione?"

Sirius choked on his toast. "For that unpleasant thing? Please, James."

James laughed. "So that's why you stayed up with her all last night?"

"Who told you that?"

"Hermione told Lily, who told me."

"Should have known."

"So," James continued, "do you like her?"

"I don't know, Prongs. She's different. She didn't fall for any of my lines. I don't know what to do with her."

"Seems to me," Remus said from across the table, "that you date all these girls because you know what they like. Hermione, she's a closed book. You're trying to decide whether she is worth it."

"That's the thing, Moony," Sirius said heavily, "she is."

Hermione entered the Potions dungeon late; she'd had to run and change after she'd accidentally spilled pumpkin juice over herself. 

Hermione walked in, blushing furiously. She was _never_ late. "Please, Professor, I had to run and change. And it's my first day here."

The teacher, Professor Figwit, apparently didn't care if it was her one hundredth day here. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss..."

"Granger, sir." 

"Miss Granger, take the seat next to Severus."

Hermione blinked. "Who?" She heard the professor, but didn't want to understand what he'd said.

"Sorry, you don't know who he is yet. Raise your hand Severus."

A boy with greasy hair and a hooked nose raised his hand. "Over here."

Hermione walked through the classroom, past Lily and James' sympathetic looks. She sat down next to Severus.

This was it, her worst nightmare. Having to be taught by Snape was one thing, but having him as her partner? 

Hermione sat down; to her left, Sirius winked at her. She managed a shaky smile before turning to the Professor.

"Can anyone correctly identify the contents of this beaker?" 

Hermione raised her hand. "It's blood from the Chinese Fireball."

"Incorrect."

Hermione gasped inwardly. Incorrect? That had not happened in—well, it never happened. Hermione prided herself on knowing everything. That would prepare her for the real world. Sirius raised his hand lazily. "It's blood from the Swedish Short-Snout. "

The professor nodded. "Correct. Today we are going to apply it to a difficult potion. . ."

The teacher droned on, as Hermione took careful notes. When the teacher finished lecturing, he pointed to a potion recipe on the board and told them to get started. 

Hermione sighed, and turned to Sna—Severus. "Well, we'd better get started," she said, not wanting to lose any time, no matter who her partner was. 

"I'm Severus, by the way," Snape said. He sounded surprisingly friendly. "What school did you come from?"

Hermione remembered her story. "From Beauxbatons," she replied. 

He nodded. "Well, I'll give you some advice about the people here. Stay away from him."

He pointed to Sirius, who was helping his partner Patsy add drops of liquid to their potion. He stood behind her and held the breaker with her. 

Hermione, who still didn't know what to think about Sirius, asked, "Why?"

"He's a complete troublemaker. And he goes through girls like tissue. Consider yourself warned." Severus turned back to their potion.

Sirius caught her eye and winked again.

Confused, Hermione turned back to Severus. "How many drops of monkswood should we add?" she asked, for she knew how good he was at potion making. She held the beaker. "Two. Here, let me help you." Severus offered, and put his hands over hers and the beaker. "It's all in technique." He helped her pour. 

Sirius cleared his throat from behind them. "All right, Snivellus?"

Hermione blanched. 

Severus simply went back to the potion. "So we add two drops of monkswood juice to the potion—"

"It's a wonder you can see under all that grease, Snivellus." Sirius continued. 

Severus whispered, "Ignore him, it's all right, I don't mind–" He said, more loudly, "And I think we're about done with the potion, Hermione."

Through all of this Hermione tried to act calm and tried to remember what a git Snape would become in his later years. But he was becoming so visibly distraught and Sirius knew that. Hermione hated teasing more than anything in the world, even if it did come from someone she was beginning to care for. She had been teased all her life.

Hermione decided to speak up for Severus. 

_I'll probably regret this,_ she thought. 

"Leave him alone," Hermione said to Sirius quietly. 

Sirius cut himself off during a sentence. "What, Hermione?" 

"I said, leave him alone." Hermione's hand accidentally knocked over the completed Potion. To Severus' and Hermione's horrors it spread over the table and headed for Hermione. Sirius grabbed Hermione and pushed her out of the way of the spilled potion.

"Oh, no!" cried Hermione. Both Sirius and Severus looked mortified. Hermione tried sopping up some of the potion, but to no avail. 

"Class is dismissed," the professor called. " Miss Granger and Mr. Snape, I'd like to see you two for a moment." 

Sirius left the classroom, for once in his life not saying anything.

"I'd like you two to make up the potion by the end of the week." the professor said. "Do you think you can handle that?"

Hermione and Severus said, "Yes!" at the same time. 

Hermione arrived in Transfiguration just in time to see Sirius hex Derek Creevey for 'talking excessively.' Hermione was so angry at him for that; it wasn't fair to Derek, and Hermione quickly muttered the counter curse. Sirius didn't seem to notice; he was deep in conversation with yet another girl.

The rest of the day was all right. Hermione made sure to avoid Sirius; she was able to partner up with Lily a few times. The two of them were becoming close. Lily was fun to be around, kind and loyal. At dinner she made Hermione give her the full report of classes. "And what about Charms; that's my favorite," Lily said, taking a bite of roast chicken.

"I found charms to be really easy, and Professor Flitwick is nice."

"He's not as grumpy as some of the other teachers." Lily agreed.

Sirius kept up his usual commentary with James, teasing Lily on her hair, and Remus on his study habits. 

Severus came up to Hermione just then. The Marauders and Lily went silent; Slytherins never came to other houses' tables and certainly not Severus. 

"Er–Hermione?" Severus said. "Could I have a word?" 

Hermione had been in the middle of telling Remus about the function of a telephone. She turned around in surprise. "Sure, Severus." She stood up and followed him out of the Hall, leaving James, Lily, Remus, Peter and especially Sirius dumbstruck. 

"What's with Hermione and Snivelly?" James asked Sirius quietly.

"Beats me. Don't know why he thinks he's got a shot with her," Sirius said, twisting uncomfortably. 

"What is it Severus?" Hermione asked outside the Hall.

"I was wondering when you wanted to finish the potion."

"Oh, yes! I was thinking tonight, we could meet in the dungeon and finish it."

"All right. Around six, then?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed, and turned to go back to her steak-and-kidney pie.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for sticking up for me. That doesn't happen very often."

"You're welcome." Hermione decided she liked 1975 Severus a whole lot better than the one she knew back home.

Hermione walked back to her table and sat down. She picked up her fork, oblivious of the stares. 

"Well?" Lily asked.

"Well what?" Hermione said, taking a bite.

Lily threw down her napkin in exasperation. James finished her thought for her. "What did old Severus want, Hermione? Padfoot and I will take care of him if he's up to no good."

Hermione smiled gratefully at James. "We're just going to work on our potion. As you know, it met with an unfortunate accident," she said. 

"Good luck, then. Severus seems nice enough, but he probably just wants to get close to Sirius' girlfriend." James said.

The table went silent. 

"Who?" Hermione asked.

James instantly knew he'd said something wrong. Lily stomped on his foot; Remus looked disapproving, and Sirius glared daggers at him.

Hermione looked at Sirius. "What's this about?"

"Nothing," Sirius said quickly.

James was the one to bring it out in the open. "Sirius, do you like Hermione?"

**My reviewers:**

Emma: thank you! I will. Evilive: thank you for thinkin' my story's good. It helps me a lot. Please keep reviewing! s.s. harry: nope, not good to make tony mad, i saw the episode where he killed his best friend . . .ugh. Avery: she has to be there for one year. Hermione does like Sirius. But you know she's with Ron. . .and it must be hard for her to have feelings for Sirius when she's a. with Ron, b. in the past, c. aware of his future. In this chapter, you saw how she kinda stood up to him. . .I hope you can understand she hates teasing. Remember how Draco always teases her? It's the same thing:) Thanks for reading. Hyper-Piper: Love the name! Thank you SO much. . . I am trying to make it good. . .I am falling short, I think.:) Please keep reading. Whispering Romance: Another great username! Yes, Sirius has always been great to her, and now we know the reason why! :) Thanks:) someonelse: Thank you. I think it's an interesting pairing too. My friend got me hooked on them. At first I was like 'Sirius and Hermione? Ick!' But then I realized their potential. Spicedhamincan: lol! Love the name! Well I am planning to update weekly, so here I am! Thanks for the review. Riffinton:It's ok, as long as you review! Don't you hate it when you can't go on the computer? Drives me crazy. Enjoy the coffee. What kind? Lol thank you for reviewing this far. Fallen Angel of Hell: Yes, I know! Hermione is a very great girl and making her feisty adds to her. Willow 'Black Rose' Edra: Short? Lol! That was my longest chapter. . .oops. This one is longer. I think they'll just keep getting longer as time goes on. Thanks for the ball. pnl123: Oh, it's so completely ok! I just wanted to make sure you understood the story better. Thank you. No worries. Siriusly Luvin It: And he'd go for half the girls, huh? :) Mistic Angel: I know in the first chapter I really jumped in. I realize now that it needs a bit of help. I was so eager to get to the story. I will improve as the story goes on, though, I promise. As for the password....my thinking was that Lily opened the door for Hermione, because she was expecting her. I will keep on working, thank you. Raven Potter Weasley: You're my 80th reviewer!!!!! :) Thank you so much! 


	7. She's not one of them

(IMPORTANT A/N: I am very excited about this chapter! It's short but it's full of new revelations and feelings. This chapter is for all you reviewers, you keep me going. To answer the question about Arthur Weasley: I know he will have already graduated from Hogwarts, but he'll be poignant in later chapters, so I am keeping him in the story. . .hope you accept the little change.:) Enjoy, and pleeease review!)

Chapter 7

She's not one of them

James and Remus looked at Sirius expectantly, as if to say, _This is your chance._

Sirius cleared his throat. "This isn't the time to talk about it, Hermione. Please, let me talk to you in private." His eyes were full of urgency. 

Hermione nodded, shocked at the urgent look in his eyes. "Okay. We'll talk tonight, then. After I finish the potion." Hermione grabbed her things and left the Hall.

***

"There! We're done." Severus said.

"Sorry you had to give up your evening for this, Severus," Hermione said, putting a cork into the flask. 

"It's all right. It's for school."

Hermione gathered her things to go.

"Where are you heading, Hermione?" Severus asked.

"I'm going back to Gryffindor, I have some homework to finish," she replied, gathering up her book bag and putting the flask on the professor's desk. 

"Let me walk you."

Hermione turned around surprised. "Really? That's really nice of you, Severus." When they reached Gryffindor Hermione turned to Severus with a smile. "Thanks, Severus."

"You're welcome," he said. He paused as if wanting to say something else. "Good night." he turned and left. 

Hermione gave the fat lady the password ("fish head!") and went into the tower. It was empty, except for Sirius. Hermione wondered how he'd managed that. Then she remembered it was _Sirius,_ who could have anything he wanted. 

Sirius had been working on what looked like course work; but when he saw Hermione he put it away. "Please sit down, Hermione."

Hermione sat at the desk, facing Sirius. It was a bit like an interrogation.

"I know what James said at dinner was surprising to you." Sirius said. "It's true, I do like you."

Hermione felt as if she'd drunk butterbeer. "You do?"

"Yeah. When I teased Severus today, it was just because I wanted to get your attention." "So you decided that teasing an innocent person is a way of getting my attention." Hermione snorted. "You don't know me very well."

Sirius saw her hostility and matched it quickly. "Oh, I forgot. If it's darling Severus. . ."

"This isn't about him," Hermione said. "This is about you, me, and your other self."

Sirius threw up his hands. "What 'other self?' "

Hermione tried to explain. "Sirius, when you comforted me last night I thought you were someone kind, someone who wouldn't hurt anyone. You wiped my tears away. I thought you were someone who, deep down, missed his parents. I just. . .I can't believe you won't be the person I know you could be."

"What do you even _know_ about me?" Sirius retorted. "You don't even know me." Hermione's voice grew louder. "I know that you can be a good person but when you go out there and start feeling up every girl and hexing everyone you become someone else."

Sirius was enraged. "How dare you talk to me like that?"

"Oh, you mean the almighty Sirius, the god?"

"Fine," Sirius said, annoyingly close to tears because everything she said was so spot on. "Go. Give up on me. It's not like you're the first one to ever do that."

Hermione was about to do just that when she stopped. "What did you say?"

"I said, go." Sirius said, turning his back to her to hide his red eyes.

"No. . .you said I'm not the first person to give up on you."

"So?"

Hermione figured it all out. "I see what you do, now Sirius. You date girls, and when you start to like them too much you dump them. You're afraid of getting hurt, aren't you?" Sirius didn't answer. "I'm afraid too, Sirius. I am afraid you're going to throw me away like an old tissue. I'm afraid you're gonna like another girl more than me. But-look at me, Sirius." He turned to face her, and Hermione took his face in her hands. She made him look into her eyes. 

Hermione continued, "I like you. I'm not going anywhere. Your tricks didn't work on me. I hate playing cat and mouse." She let go of his face. "You're so scared, Sirius. Why can't you let yourself be with me?" she said softly. She saw the vulnerability in his eyes and loved it.

Sirius found his voice. "I am not scared, Hermione. I have never been scared. Everything you said about me–all of it–it's not true."

Hermione drew herself up. "It's true, Sirius. And when you finally decide to take a chance with me, I'll be waiting." She touched Sirius' face and gently kissed his cheek.

Sirius turned away again. Hermione headed for her dormitory. Over her shoulder she said, "I'm not going anywhere. I told you, I'm not 'one of the girls.' "

**MY REVIEWERS: Riffintion: I like Sev too. . .a love triangle.........maybe, maybe not:) lol don't want to give out spoilers. Siriusly Luvin It: Yeah, true. There's a star called Draco? I like how JK puts real life things in her stories:) evilive:In love? Hmm.........Not yet, I think:) Soon. Thanks for the review! Allison: I am continuing:):):) hope you enjoy the chapter. Raven Potter Weasley: I am updating, yay me. And I will keep updating for a long time. Solar1: thank you! s.s. harry: good! I don't wanna be blown to bits. Shadow Lee: THANKS! I kinda put a different spin on the characters, Severus, for one. Nikki: I am sure he's got a heart too! We can see his heart here when it wasn't so cold. Silver rose petal 4: lol I loved the expressions too. Actually there was more to the chap but I just decided to leave it as a cliffhanger:) Mean me. Mystripedskirt: Yep, he'll shape up real soon, you'll see it in the next few chapters. Fallen Angel of Hell: thanks! I am not quite at 100 yet, so we'll see how this chapter goes:) PadfootsAngel1: Don't hex me! Lol! I've got 12 chaps written! Ms.Padfoot 1: Don't you love him! He's such a player, but there's something about him that makes him irresistible. Choc_syrup: Yep, mean person that I am, I left it as a cliff.:)**


	8. If You'll Let Me

**This chapter is for my 100th reviewer, Riffinton! :)**

Revised July 13, 2004.

Chapter 8 

If You'll Let me 

A few days later Hermione sat in the common room with Lily and Remus, poring over homework. Remus had been able to show her a few books about the things she'd missed. Lily was invaluable to Hermione. When Hermione had told Lily about the conversation with Sirius, Lily had stayed up with Hermione and listened. 

"Give it some time," Lily had said comfortingly.

_Time is exactly what I don't have, _ Hermione thought. 

A few feet away from Hermione Sirius sat with Jennifer, doing course work. Since his talk with Hermione he had steered clear of her, spending time with Jennifer.

Sirius watched all of Hermione's movements. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration. Her brown hair shone in the firelight. Hermione stood up to borrow a quill. He watched her walk over to someone, ask for a quill, thank them, and go back to her seat.

Jennifer was reading _Witch Weekly_ pointing out articles to Sirius every five minutes. He managed the usual "How interesting" and "Really?" Jennifer accepted this; Sirius was that way sometimes. After a while, though, Jennifer grew tired of this and went to her friend Emily to pore over the pages. 

As she left, Sirius caught Hermione's eye. It was fast and fleeting, and made Hermione's heart stop momentarily.

James came to Sirius' table and sat down across from him, blocking Sirius' view. "Earth to Padfoot."

Sirius blinked. "What?"

"You've been stuck on the same page for half an hour." James pointed out.

"Oh." Sirius shut the book. "I know it all anyway."

"Are you gonna ask Hermione out or am I stuck with a lovesick best friend?"

"Give me a break, I'm not 'lovesick.' "

"So that's why you've been watching Hermione all night?"

Sirius rubbed his eyes and didn't answer. "She's different."

"You really do care," James said in an incredulous voice. "It's never taken you more than a butterbeer to get over a girl."

"I know. It's a shock to me too."

"That's how I felt when I first went out with Lily," James said, in a rare moment of emotion. "I thought, 'Okay, one date and we'll see where this goes.' But no. Lily, she...." James cleared his throat, a sure sign he was going to share his feelings. "....I'm in love with her," James said, and quickly rumpled his untidy hair, as if to feel more masculine. "I don't love Hermione," Sirius pointed out quickly.

"Not yet." James corrected him. "Man, I thought for sure you'd never settle."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "So I guess you lost that bet with Remus, then."

James recoiled. "You know about that?"

"Yeah."

"So....does Remus get the twenty Galleons?" James asked carefully. This was his way of finding out how much Sirius liked Hermione.

Sirius smirked. "Yeah. Remus can have his Galleons."

James frowned. "I thought for sure I was the clear winner. You've really disappointed me," he said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up. At least_ I_ won the bet I had with Remus over you."

James raised his eyebrows. "You had a bet with Remus, then?" he asked.

"Yep. _Thirty_ Galleons on Lily going out with you." Sirius folded his hands behind his head victoriously.

Hermione finished her course work and sat down by the fire, sketching Lily. Apparently she felt less self-conscious about showing her talent to other people. Again Sirius saw the peace in her eyes, the peace he loved. She smiled, and Sirius made his choice.

Hermione went down to breakfast Saturday morning with a clear head. She'd finally figured Sirius out. She hoped what she had said was not too harsh and that he'd know how much she liked him.

Hermione headed for the Gryffindor table and was greeted by Lily and James. 

Hermione sat down and Lily nudged James. James cleared his throat and said, "Hermione, I'm sorry for spilling the beans about Sirius." James sounded truly sorry.

Hermione smiled at him. "No worries, James. We managed to clear up a lot of things."

James nodded. "Good."

Hermione looked around. "Where is Sirius, anyway?"

Lily and James shrugged. "We haven't seen him all morning. Maybe he's in the common room."

Hermione thanked them both again and sped back to the common room. She was anxious to know what Sirius' feelings were. Hermione knew what she wanted. She wanted Sirius to take her into his arms and kiss her, like she'd wanted him to do from the moment he'd stepped into the hospital wing. Hermione moved faster at the thought of kissing Sirius. She wanted to so badly. Her palms itched to touch him and she wanted to look into those eyes. 

Hermione entered the common room only to find it was empty, save for Remus. _I might as well wait for Sirius,_ she decided. Hermione took the seat next to Remus. Remus looked up, shocked to see anyone was in the room. "Hello, Hermione. Sorry. I was studying for the Charms test. Have you studied for it yet?"

"I studied it this morning," Hermione replied truthfully. One of her secrets was to get up early in the morning to finish off her homework. It gave her time to do other things. Remus and Hermione chatted for a bit longer, until Remus banged his hand on the desk. "What is it?" Hermione asked, startled.

"Severus wanted you to meet him. Something about your potion not being quite right." Hermione groaned. "We worked on it for over an hour," she said. "I'm positive it was all right."

Remus shrugged. "I guess he wanted it to be perfect. Here, I'll walk you to where he wanted you to meet him."

Hermione should have sensed that something was up. She was too preoccupied to notice, though. Remus led her out of the common room and through the corridors. Finally he stopped at a black door. "Here we are," he said brightly.

Hermione thought this a bit odd, but thanked Remus. She reached for the doorknob. "Allow me," Remus said. He opened the door and Hermione was shocked at what was inside. 

The Room of Requirement was filled with candles, candles like the ones in the great hall, except they were colored and gave out a sweet scent. There was a soft-looking couch in the middle of the room and–to Hermione's amusement-- a box of tissues.  
  
And standing in the middle of the room was Sirius.

Hermione turned back to Remus, who winked at her and left. 

"Sirius, I–" Hermione began. Sirius walked over to Hermione and gently put his finger on her lips. "Shh," he said softly. "It's my turn to talk." Sirius led Hermione over to the couch. "Everything you said last night, it's true," he began, in a soft tone. "I do go through girls because...." it took Sirius a lot of time to say this. "I'm afraid."

Hermione knew what it must have taken for him to say that. She took one of Sirius' hands in both of hers. 

He went on. "I have a motto, Hermione. To hurt before you're hurt. And I've lived by it, for a long time.

But then you came along," Sirius said, wiping the tears from Hermione's already-tearstained face. "You wouldn't take any of my rubbish."

Hermione smiled through her tears.

"I like you, Hermione," he said, putting his face close to hers. 

"I like you too," she whispered. 

"I don't know what that other boyfriend was like, Hermione," Sirius said, pulling away. "But I do know I'm not like anyone you've ever met. Am I right?"

Hermione nodded; that was for sure. 

"And I can take you places you've never been." Sirius finished. "If you'll let me."

Hermione beamed. "I'll let you." 

"Good," Sirius said. He kissed her forehead. "And I'm sorry about Sniv–Severus."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's forget about him."

"I already have."

"Well," Hermione said, standing up. "This was enlightening."

"Sirius," she said flirtatiously, "Do you _always_ expect a kiss?"

Sirius moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes."

Hermione grinned, moved close to him, and kissed his cheek. _Don't want to give him everything just yet, _Hermione thought. _Make him go crazy with anticipation._ "There you have it."

He groaned. "You really _are_ different." But he accepted it; he knew he wouldn't have to wait for long. 

Hermione and Sirius entered the common room together. When Lily and James saw them, they both wore grins.

"I told you it would work," James said. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It was _my_ idea, Prongs."

"But I told you it would work, didn't I?"

"So you two are---?" Lily asked.

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other, and nodded. 

Lily squealed. 

Hermione turned to Sirius. "I better go to bed," she said.

"Want company?" he whispered slyly in her ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nice try."

"Okay. Good night." He gave her one last long look and let her go.

Hermione went up to bed, and so did Sirius.

Lily turned to James smugly. "I won. Twenty Galleons that they'd get together by the end of this week."

** MY REVIEWERS: mystripedskirt: they are definitely feisty! I love them! The next chapter is full of S-H action. Crazy steph: thanks! Riffinton: MY 100TH REVIEWER!!!!!!!! ::cheers:: thanks for all your great reviews. Yup, it is a love square now.....who'll get the girl? Nikki: nope, we don't want to make things too wast for sirius do we? And hermione knows that. Raclswrt: thanks! Chocsyrup: OMG thank you you gave me an idea! When I use the idea I will be sure to mention you. PadfootsAngel1:don't hex me! And isn't the line perfectly awful! Lol Raven Potter Weasley: Yeah poor him! But it's ok he gets the girl (for now). Baci: thank you! Melody's Song: hmm.....that would really be a challenge.....I don't like R/Hr......but maybe I could stretch my limits and try. We'll see! Thanks! Meeny:thank you! get an account so i can get more hits for my 'favorites list!' Willow 'Black Rose' Edra: UPDATE SOON, YOU HEAR? :) I loove your story. solar1: thanks! Did this chapter surprise you too? **


	9. A Walk in the Rain

** This chapter is for all my reviewers. You rule! **

Revised July 13, 2004.

A Walk in the Rain

The next few days were bliss to Hermione. She and Sirius had reached an understanding, and she was glad of it. Over the days Hermione would catch Sirius gaze at her, which would cause her to lose all feeling in her knees. She would often watch him from her spot in a chair. She'd watch him laugh with James, or bent over homework. And when she walked anywhere in the common room his eyes followed her. Often he'd wink at her. And Hermione remembered, blissfully, when he'd reached for her hand one night. They had both been sitting in the common room, working busily. Hermione was bent over parchment, writing. Her right hand was on her forehead in concentration, her left hand slack on the table. Across from her Sirius had been working as well. Suddenly he reached over and he'd put his hand on top of hers. Hermione looked up in surprise. "Hey!" she said.

Sirius took his hand back. 

Hermione waited a few minutes, then reached over and put her hand on his. He'd looked up, grinning. 

The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Hermione and Sirius planned to do something there. 

Hermione was aware that this was a date; and the night before fretted to Lily.

"What should I wear, Lils?" Hermione asked frantically, pulling clothes out of her trunk.

Lily bent down next to Hermione in front of the trunk. "Okay, let's see what you have. . ." she began to pull various bits of clothing out and appraising them. "This is too fancy," Lily commented, putting Hermione's dress aside. "And this is too casual," Lily added, pulling a woolen sweater out and putting that aside as well.

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. "It's no use–I'll just go naked!"

"Sirius would love that more than anything you'd find in here," Lily quipped. Then she pulled out Hermione's good purple shirt and black jeans. "Here, this is not too dressy, not too casual. It says, 'This is something I threw on even though I look fabulous in it, as well as fashionable." Lily declared.

Hermione looked at the clothes. "Wow. A few seconds ago that was ratty to me."

Lily nodded. "You needed a fresh eye."

Hermione got dressed and sat down on Lily's bed for Lily to do her makeup. Lily artfully applied lipstick, eye shadow, blush, and mascara. Hermione's hair was still bushy, but not as much as it had been when she was younger. She was still not the prettiest girl in her year, nor would she ever be. 

"Lily. . ." Hermione wanted to express her gratitude to Lily for everything she'd done, but could not find the words.

Lily gave her a hug. "I know," she whispered. "Have a great time."

Hermione and Sirius walked through Hogsmeade.

It was nighttime, and Hogsmeade was filled with Hogwarts students. Over Hermione and Sirius clouds began to form, making Hogsmeade a little darker. 

They hadn't figured out what they wanted to do yet. They had both already eaten. Sirius didn't want to go to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione had been to Zonko's too many times to ever want to visit it again. 

For the most part, they walked around and talked. Sirius told Hermione about his summers. He'd spent the summer in Egypt once ("I did too!" Hermione explained.) and told her about this great Egyptian shop where you could buy pieces of the pyramids.

"Oh...it was too crowded when I went there, so I left," Hermione said quickly. The truth was it had shut down a few years before she'd visited Egypt. It reminded her, once again, of the circumstances.

It was getting cold, and Hermione began to shiver. The weather in Hogsmeade was always pleasant, and Hermione was shocked to see that it began to rain.

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other, dumbfounded, and Hermione ran for cover in front of a shop, Sirius laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

Sirius was getting soaked, he hadn't run for cover. "Hermione, have you ever walked in the rain?"

Hermione looked incredulous. "Are you mad, Sirius? You'll get sick." 

"I'll be fine," he said, inching closer to her. "Come on," he beckoned her on. "Let's walk in the rain."

Hermione made a few more sounds of protest.

"All right, then," Sirius said. He began to grin slyly. "You're gonna make it hard on me."

And with that Sirius picked up Hermione, flung her over his shoulder and ran into the field.

Hermioned screamed the whole way, the rain stinging their bare arms like tiny knives. They were both wearing short-sleeved shirts. 

"Sirius, I swear, put me down!" Hermione cried. 

"Not a chance!" he yelled, running faster through the field, running faster through the wet, slippery grass. "Come on, it's only rain," he panted. "And I'll keep you safe."

Hermione finally began to relax. She started to giggle. "Sirius, you are the maddest person I have ever met!" she cried, the wind drowning her words.

He set her down in the middle of the long, grassy field. Moonlight hinted through the clouds, glistening on the rain clad grass. It was beautiful. 

Hermione was laughing her head off, and so was Sirius. He finally dropped her and she fell on her bum, which made him laugh. They were both soaked. Hermione's hair positively dripped with water. Their T-shirts clung to their skin. Hermione could see his chest outlined, which made her swallow hard. 

"Now," panted Sirius, "isn't this more fun than sitting in some shop." 

Hermione nodded, and stood up. "Can you do a cartwheel, Sirius?"

"What are those?"

Hermione walked a few feet away, and demonstrated the cartwheel. 

Sirius clapped when she'd finished. "Beautiful!" As if not to be outdone, Sirius did a few flips.

Hermione giggled. "Show-off," she accused him. 

"Show off? I'll show you a show-off," Sirius said, walking up to her. He put his arms around her and Hermione's heart pounded. But to her surprise he lifted her up and threw her in the air. 

"Aughh!" screamed Hermione in fright. But she knew she would be okay, as Sirius caught her. 

Finally they both fell to the ground, laughing. The grass felt moist under their bodies. They were laughing so hard for a minute they didn't realize Sirius was half on top of her.

The laughter stopped. Sirius shifted so he was nose to nose with Hermione. Hermione's heart was about to pound right out of her chest. This was it. Hermione gazed into Sirius' clear dark eyes for half a second. Then his eyes fluttered closed. Hermione followed suit. Sirius' lips met Hermione's. She was amazed at how soft they were. Hermione felt as if she would burst from happiness. 

After a minute Sirius deepened the kiss, slowly using his tongue. Hermione dragged her free arm around Sirius and pulled him closer. After a few more minutes Sirius pulled away. Hermione's eyes fluttered open in surprise and disappointment. He was looking at her earnestly and Hermione realized he was asking permission with his eyes. Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Sirius was pleased by this. As if to reward her he rolled her over. Hermione's heart was racing, and she knew where he'd take this if she didn't pull away.

They both sat up, breathless. Hermione exhaled. "Wasn't that better than Zonko's?" she asked, breathing heavily.

He laughed and picked her up again. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, squealing. He spun her over and over till she was dizzy. Finally Sirius lowered her and kissed her again. Neither noticed when the rain stopped, clearing the path for the stars to shine. Spent from both the running and the kiss, they both laid down on the glistening grass. Hermione put her head on Sirius' chest, and he stroked her hair gently. Even though they were both soaked, the warmth from each other's bodies warmed them. 

Sirius gazed up at the stars. "Look, Hermione, there's the Big Dipper." He pointed it out.

He looked so happy and so carefree. Hermione desparately wanted no cares. But tonight she'd forget about them and stay in his arms. 

Hermione gazed up at the endless sky. Lying in Sirius' arms, she knew that the fate of the magical world depended, solely, on her.

Sirius marked a tree high with their initials and the date, with a knife.

Hermione normally hated such cliche, but with Sirius it seemed so right. 

Sirius put the knife away. Hermione was cold.

"Here," he said, putting his jacket over her. "This will make you warm." He gave her a kiss. Hermione never knew if he meant the jacket or the kiss.

It was late when they decided to leave. 

"Let's take a shortcut back to Hogwarts," Sirius suggested. "This field leads right through to the school grounds. Last one to make it there has to take the other out to dinner."

Hermione laughed. "You're on." It had begun to sprinkle lightly again. They ran together in the rain. When it seemed as if Sirius was getting the upper hand, Hermione ran over and palyfully knocked him over.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Ladies first, Sirius!" Hermione panted. He ran after her and picked her up. "You're still losing!" Hermione yelled. 

"I don't think I am," Sirius said, looking into her eyes. His face was flushed from the exercise and it made his eyes look even brighter. 

They slowed their pace. "So," Sirius said, throwing an arm around Hermione, "_did_ it hurt?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled lightly. "No. I'm okay now." _Please don't say any more about that,_ she pleaded silently. _ I don't want to think about leaving._

They reached the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione and Sirius both remembered the race at the same time. Hermione sped up. "I'm beating you!" she cried, her wet hair flying.

Hermione knew how in shape Sirius was; he'd probably let her win. There was no love lost between Hermione and exercise. "You know the rules, then," she reminded him. "You have to take me out next time."

"_Next_ time?" he asked softly. 

"Yes," Hermione replied firmly. "Next time."

The fat lady looked disapproving when she saw Sirius and Hermione walk up. And no wonder; Hermione's hair was still wet. Sirius' shirt still clung to him, and they both looked flushed, sweaty, and out of breath.

"Never mind that," Sirius said quickly, knowing what the fat lady was thinking. "Fish head."

Inside, the common room was empty. Hermione turned to Sirius. "Good night," she said. Sirius gave her a light and soft kiss. "Good night, then." he replied. 

In her dormitory Hermione took out the sketch of Sirius. After a minute of thinking, she knew how to show what she saw in his eyes.

Hermione added flecks of light to Sirius' eyes, and they looked almost right.

MY REVIEWERS:

Riffinton: Sevvie making a comeback. . .hmm....:) We'll see won't we? Thanks! Hallie Walker: Thanks! I update every week, usually Friday or Saturday. CeLeStIaL BeInG: The best? Lol I dunno about that, but thanks! Amour89: Thanks! I doubt that, though. Silverfey: Thanks for the info! It's all clear now. :) mystripedskirt: If you thought that chapter had action wait till this one! :) QueenofAngels1: My dear beta and best friend! I know you love your Sevvie! Baci: Yes, I was making you wait. . .haha. Actually I was going to have them kiss in that last chapter but my beta and I decided to have Sirius wait. Lol. Poor him. Laurea-vean: I hope you love this chapter!!!!1 I love it soo much. Raven Potter Weasley: lol I got you panicked! Don't worry this is a Sirius/Hermione fic. Whispering Romance: thanks! Nothing perks up homework like a good story, huh? Hope uo did well on it. Solar: Thanks! Enjoy this chap, ok? Fallen Angel of Hell: Yep they're together. . .for now. :) Don't worry. They're THE couple. Willow 'Black Rose' Edra: ::taps foot impatiently:: j/k! Yes I know all about homework/coursework....poor you! I'm loaded down with it too. Meeny: Of course I mentioned you! I mention all of my dear reviewers. Yes you make sense. I am trying to keep Hermione grounded, but I think with love she'll be. . .I dunno. . .no so grounded. Because love does that you. Thanks! And you should sooo write a story. LilMissPurrfection: Yeah, I know, not realistic. I think that's the beauty of it! Thanks! Lady Prongs: Yep, you'll see what the mission is later on. For now you'll see her plagued down with the weight of it all. PadfootsAngel1: Thank you! Isn't it wonderful when a nice story helps you forget everything else? I am hopelessly romantic too, I hope that it's not too fluffy though. I'll be careful. Siriusly Luvin It: Of course they did! You doubted me?!? j/k skichik: thank you!!! 


	10. Be Careful, Hermione

(A/N: Well, I am so glad you all liked the chapter! This next chapter is kind of a break in the action, romance-wise. But some new storylines are starting to pick up. And yes, Sev is in this chapter! :) All of you please wish me the best of luck, as I have to write a 7-page research paper and study for three tests. Ick. Your reviews keep me going. I love you all!) 

** This chapter is for Willow 'Black Rose' Edra, in the hopes that she'll update her innovative story, 'Sorceress,' soon! **

Happy Valentine's Day! 

Chapter 10

Be Careful, Hermione

_Thanks to Naomi for the magazine name._

Lily walked down to the Gryffindor common room the next morning. Waiting at the end of the stairs was Sirius. He tried to look as if he wasn't waiting. He casually flipped through a copy of _Swish and Flick_.

"Good morning, Sirius," Lily said. "Waiting for someone?"

"How did you guess, Lily?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Hermione's just barely getting up," Lily informed him.

Sirius grinned slyly. "Yeah, we were up pretty late last night," he said, as if to insinuate something.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Oh? You haven't ruined my friend's honor, have you?" she asked jokingly. 

"Of course not, Lily!" Sirius pretended to sound shocked. _Not yet._

Just then Hermione came bounding down the stairs, looking a bit tired, but happy.

She acknowledged Lily, who sensed this was her cue. "I'll see you at breakfast, then," Lily said, and winked at Hermione happily. 

Hermione watched Lily go, then turned to Sirius. "Hi," she said.

She walked down the stairs. Sirius wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in his scent for a few seconds, then asked, "How are you today?"

"I think you know." Sirius whispered in her ear.

Hermione snuggled up to him. She did know.

***

"Severus, the Dark Lord's power is rising," Lucius said. "It is wise to increase our numbers. Soon he will be the most powerful wizard. And we've only a few candidates for Death Eaters. We must come on strong."

Severus nodded in agreement. "When the Dark Lord gains full power he'll need an army of wizards to follow him. Powerful ones."

"Whom do you suggest?" Lucius asked. 

Severus didn't answer but for some reason Hermione Granger's smiling face came up into his head.

***

Hermione and Sirius headed down to breakfast together.

"I _still_ think you cheated your way to victory!" Sirius said.

"Oh, come off it, you lost and you owe me a _homemade_ dinner." Hermione reminded him.

"Maybe I can get out of it?" Sirius asked, giving Hermione a long kiss. When he pulled away Hermione said, "That was nice. But you still owe me dinner."

***

"Granger?" Lucius said. "What qualifications does she have?"

"She's a very powerful witch," Severus informed him. "I've seen her at it."

"But do you think she'd be swayed?" Lucius asked. 

"She's already fallen under Black's spell," Severus said bitterly.

"Black? Are you mad? He despises the Dark Lord. And it's a guarantee that any girlfriend of his wil be as well."

"Maybe not," Severus said, a plan hatching in his mind. "Hermione has already spoken up for me. If I can convince her that he's a git she'll go to someone else. . .me.

"And I, in turn, will teach her all she's been missing," Severus finished, a smile coming on his dark features. He watched Hermione enter the Great Hall arm-in-arm with Sirius, laughing. She didn't see how Sirius used girls. Severus knew if Hermione was his he'd never let her go. Sirius didn't know what a jewel he had. 

***

"So, was it wonderful?" Lily asked that night. She and Hermione were in their dormitory. Lily wanted Hermione to show her how hair was styled 'back home.'

Hermione sighed. "Yes, it was."

Lily gazed in the mirror. "Oh, Hermione, it's beautiful."

"I think James'll like it!" Hermione agreed.

"He'll have to," Lily laughed.

"You know," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Sirius isn't like anyone I have ever met."

"That's for sure," Lily said. Hermione sat down on the floor for Lily to do her hair. "He's funny and charming and full of life. So he tells me," she quipped.

Hermione laughed. "He _is_ pretty confident."

"Hermione?" Lily asked. Her voice took on a serious tone. "Be careful."

"Oh, I will. I won't let Sirius hurt me."

"No, that's not what I meant. Be careful with Sirius' heart."

Hermione looked at Lily.

"Sirius is like my brother," Lily said. "He can be tough when he wants, but his heart can break as easily as anybody's."

Hermione knew what Lily was telling her. "I'll be careful, Lily. I promise."

"What about that boyfriend of yours back home?"

Hermione was pressed up against the wall on that one. She wanted to be Sirius so badly. She'd put Ron out of her mind. "I don't know," Hermione admitted.

"You could write him a letter," Lily suggested. "Let him know what's going on."

Hermione nodded. _How would I send that? Ron Weasley, The Burrow, A Few Years in the Future?_

But maybe Lily had the right idea. Hermione would write a letter to Ron in her diary one of these days.. It would give them closure.

Hermione sat right up and went to her diary. After a few minutes she was still gazing at a blank piece of parchment. She had no idea what to write._Hello Ron, how are things? Well, I've decided to throw you over for a man who's over 20 years older than I am! Love, Hermione._

That would not do. Finally Hermione turned back to Lily. "I don't know what to write," Hermione admitted.

"It'll come to you," Lily assured her. She lay down next to Hermione on the floor.

"What's it like with James?" Hermione asked.

Lily smiled. "Mm....wonderful. I never knew there was a good person underneath all that smugness."

"Do you ever think you'll. . .marry?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Maybe someday." Lily said thoughfully. "And we'll have 3 kids," she said, getting into the spirit of things.

"What will their names be?" Hermione asked lightly.

"Hmm...what do you think?"

"Harry's a nice name . . ." Hermione said cautiously.

"Er, not really. I always liked the name Neville." Lily said.

Hermione laughed. "We'll see, then."

** MY REVIEWERS: **

solar1: thank you! Baci: thanks! I am glad I make your weekends better! Your reviews make mine better. Mystripedskirt: OMG I loooooooved your review. I love it when people leave little tidbits about what they like in my story. Thanks for the compliments! Yes the Fat Lady is nosy, but she's seen sooo many Hogwarts couples. :) Riffinton: Sev is in this chapter, yay :) Thank you! Nikki: Of course she'd think that way, lol. He's so great isn't he? I can see why Hermione likes him. (Loves him? Not yet) PadfootsAngel1: thanks for putting it on your favorites! Sorry you and your ex never got to do that, but here's hoping you find someone with whom you walk in the rain with. Your Sirius, in other words :) QueenofAngels1: thanks! Gl with your research paper, ok? Luv ya! CeLeStIaL BeInG: thank you! love your username! Bree: isn't the rain lovely? Perfect romantic setting. Lil_chick: wow! Thank you! I converted someone! (Not really, but you know what I mean) athena:  Your wait is not in vain. Hermione will address her issues with Ron throughout the story. Willow 'Black Rose' Edra: thank you! A lot of reviewers said that, but it never gets old, lol. Please update soon. Luv your story. Fallen Angel of Hell: I won't split them up! They are THE couple! Isn't the rain wonderful? Lady Prongs: thank you! skichik: roflmao! I love rain. Hallie Walker: thank you! kiera: thanks for the compliment! 


	11. It's You and Me Now

Chapter 11

It's You and Me Now

(A/N:Hello everyone! Hope you all had a good week! Thanks so much for your reviews, even though the last chapter was less than stellar. I like this chapter a lot. It has romance, art, jealousy, longing. . .:) Hope you like it! And I hope to redeem Severus. I'll see you next week. Thanks in advance for your reviews.)

** This chapter is for my beta, Naomi, for her help, and for mystripedskirt for the terrific reviews. Thanks! **

Hermione took the easel she had bought and her watercolors and took them down to the common room. It was two-thirty on a Saturday. Kids were still busily working on their homework. Hermione had already finished.

Hermione set up the easel out by the lake, where the sunlight was especially bright. After thinking for a few minutes she began to paint an abstract portrait of Hogwarts. A few students saw what she was doing and whispered. Sirius soon came up to Hermione. "What are you doing, beautiful?" he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled. "Who is it?"

Sirius recoiled in shock. Hermione laughed. "I'm only kidding. It's a painting of Hogwarts." Sirius stepped back from the painting. It had swirls of color and light, with no resemblance to the majestic tower. "I don't follow. That doesn't look like Hogwarts to me."

Hermione giggled. "It's a _suggestion,_ of Hogwarts. See, the swirls of activity here? They represent the busy halls. And the noble blues and reds here represent Hogwarts' history. And the oranges represent power."

Sirius nodded, but he was staring at Hermione. He liked how focused she was.

"Want me to teach you how to draw?" she asked.

"I brought lunch," Sirius said, motioning to some packages that lay on the grass.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Hermione asked playfully, peeking inside the packages.

"It's a yes." Sirius sat down next to Hermione on the grass. 

"Okay." Hermione took out a sketchbook and a charcoal pencil. "We should start small." Hermione produced an orange. "We can start with this."

Sirius looked at the orange. "Is that all?"

"Be patient, Da Vinci," Hermione chided him. "You can get to _Mona Lisa_ later."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Okay. The most important thing to remember is to see the orange clearly and see every detail of it."

Sirius scrutinized the orange. "Check."

"And you don't want _too_ much detail."

Sirius took the pencil. "Right."

"Want to have a go at it?" 

Sirius took the pencil and began to draw. He went painstakingly slowly; he wanted it perfect. 

Hermione waited patiently, but after twenty minutes she grew bored and began to look around. They were sitting by the lake. Hermione saw fellow Hogwarts students working busily on homework. She saw a few students playing broom games. What affected her most, though, was all the girls looking at Sirius with longing. They looked at Hermione with utter loathing. Sirius was oblivious to all of them, as always. His dark hair fell perfectly and was glinted by the sunlight. His brow was furrowed in deep concentration. He was a god, plain and simple. Hermione knew he was impossibly handsome, and apparently this was a sentiment shared by plenty of other girls. _So what's he doing with me?_ Hermione's insecurites came bombarding into her head. _He could have every single girl here,_she thought._And he probably has,_ Hermione conceded grimly. What was she doing with the Hogwarts god, who could leave her without a second thought? 

Hermione looked over at Sirius again. He was still concentrating. Immediately a rush of tenderness overflowed her heart. She was with him because she liked him and he liked her. He'd make his feelings clear. Her insecurites were her problem. 

"Finished!" He cried triumphantly. He flashed her the smile he used only with her.

"It's about time," Hermione joked. She took the drawing from him and was amazed. Sirius had drawn a circle, but apparently he'd gotten bored with the project. He drew the sun, a line for grass, and a few squiggly circles for clouds. Underneath, he'd written,

_Sirius Black. All rights reserved._

Hermione burst out laughing. "_This_is what took you so long?"

Sirius feigned shock. "Are you saying it's not good?"

"No! I just. . ."

Sirius laughed. "No problem. I can't draw. I'm not like you, I can't see detail in inatimate things. I prefer the real thing." His gaze let her know he was talking about her.

"All right, then." Hermione conceded. "What did you bring for lunch?"

Sirius had brought pumpkin pastries, Cauldron Cakes, and treacle tarts. 

"Where's the real food?" Hermione asked, at the risk of sounding picky.

"This _is_ the real food." Sirius took a treacle tart and broke off a piece. Gently, he placed it inside her mouth.

Hermione laughed and covered her mouth. "It's good," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, try some." Hermione held a piece out to him.

Instead of taking the piece Sirius lunged playfully for Hermione's mouth and kissed her for a long time. When he was finished he said matter-of-factly, "It was good."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She took a Cauldron Cake. " I love these. I always have them on the train ride to school."

" You took a train ride to school at Beauxbatons?" Sirius asked curiously.

Hermione could have kicked herself for her utter stupidity. "Uh–yes, I did." she stammered. "My house was pretty far from Beauxbatons." She stood up quickly and stood in front of the easel again. Hermione picked up her paintbrush and tried to concentrate on the painting. 

Sirius seemed satisfied with this. "And what are your friends like?"

Hermione smiled at this. She hadn't allowed herself to miss them completely yet. If she did she would burst out crying. "My friend Ha–er, Frank is really brave," Hermione told him. "His parents were killed when he was a baby," she said, her voice quavering slightly. At the mention of a male friend Sirius stiffened. Hermione saw this and assured him, "He's only my friend. He's in love with my other friend, Gi–Emma."

Sirius relaxed. "Go on."

"Okay. Well, Gi–Emma's the only girl in a house full of brothers, but she really stands out," Hermione said enthusiastically. The people she missed began to take shape and form in her mind. "She's really witty and full of life. She does get teased by Ron, though."

"Ron?" 

Hermione apparently had someone looking out for her, because Severus walked up and she didn't have to answer about Ron.

"Severus!" Hermione cried, a little too enthusiastically. Sirius stiffened. 

"Severus." Sirius said evenly.

Severus nodded curtly at Sirius and turned to Hermione with a smile. "We got full marks for the potion," he told her warmly.

Hermione clasped her hands together. "Excellent! I knew we would."

Severus looked at Hermione's painting. "That's good."

Hermione beamed with pride. Sirius began packing up the food.

Severus won points with Hermione when he said, "It's Hogwarts, isn't it?"

Hermione beamed widely. "Yes! Everyone else has no idea what it is."

"They wouldn't. They don't know good art when they see it." Severus began scrutinizing the painting. "I like the use of color here," he commented, pointing to a spot on the canvas. "It represents Hogwarts' power, right?"

Hermione was overjoyed, no one had ever understood abstract art that she had known. Not Ginny, not Harry, certainly not Ron. It was wonderful to have someone to talk to about it. 

"You study art?" Hermione asked.

"I paint sometimes. I've seen abstract art before."

"Excellent."

Hermione and Severus chatted for a few more minutes, discussing their favorite artists.

"Da Vinci," Severus declared. "No question."

"I didn't know you studied Muggle artists."

"Art is art no matter who it is," Severus informed her gently. "Who is your favorite?"

"Monet." 

He nodded. "You have good taste."

"Thanks. I was trying to teach Sirius here how to draw." Hermione turned around. Sirius was gone.

***

Sirius threw down the picnic basket in rage. Severus had been a git to hone in on his and Hermione's time together. And the nerve to have him sputter all that art nonsense. And what about Hermione? She'd lapped up all of Severus' rubbish. Didn't she know Severus was not a good person to get involved with? Sirius could understand why Severus liked Hermione, but she wasn't Severus' girl. She was his. 

Severus had more in common with Hermione, Sirius reflected. They both enjoyed art. He'd understood what her painting was about. Sirius had honestly thought it was a bunch of swipes.

Hermione walked in, flushed from running to find Sirius.

"There you are," she said kindly. "Where did you go?"

Sirius looked down at her. She was so lovely. "I had to leave."

"You could have waited," she said playfully, kissing his cheek.

He recoiled from her touch. " I didn't want to sit there and listen to Severus fawn all over you. And watch you lap it up."

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "He's just a friend. Who happens to like art."

Sirius snorted. "You keep telling me he's a friend but every time you're with him I disappear."

Hermione was angry. "Come off your high horse, Sirius," she said, not mincing words. "It's not as if we were snogging right in front of you. It's you I want and I thought you knew that."

"I used to know that." "Why are you so jealous?" Hermione cried. "You know no one else compares to you."

Sirius turned back to her. Her words pierced his heart. "I know it," he said, stepping closer to her and putting his hands on her face. "It just drives me mad when I see you with other blokes. I know they're mad about you. And I don't want to lose you."

Immediately Hermione softened. This man knew how to apologise. "We're all right, then." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I know he keeps coming between us," she told him. "But not anymore. It's you and me now. I promise."

He kissed her then, and neither said anything else for hours. 

** MY REVIEWERS: PadfootsAngel1 Thank you! I am glad you like them! Riffinton: I really don't mean to make Sev mean. He really does care for Hermione and is just doing what he thinks is best. Siriusly Luvin It: I reviewed your fic! Loved it! CeLeStIaL BeInG: WOW! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! You don't know how much I appreciate that!!! :) I think you've made my week. mystripedskirt: thanks! Yep, now we see why Sev is the way he is. But he really does care for our Hermione. s.s.harry ROFLMAO! That's so funny. I just might use that. Fallen Angel of Hell: Aw, don't be mad at Sev. Can't blame a guy for liking Hermione. Yep, she'll have to go home soon....sob. QueenofAngels1: Thanks! GL w/everything. Puffy Marshmallow: I looove your username! Thank you! A new reviewer, yay. Siria: Yep, she'll go back.......sob. Melody's Song: Hope you liked this chapter better! Neville Potter...lol. Raven Potter Weasley: Yeah, I was worried when you didn't review! I figured the chapter was bad, but it's ok now. :) someonelse: Hope you'll stay with me throughout the story! I update every Friday or Saturday. meeny:Oh I would love to see your story! Am glad I inspired you....we need more fanfics out there. Let me know ASAP so I can review. Willow 'Black Rose' Edra:Thanks....oh, you don't like 'lol?' Lol......I do... j/k What I mean when I said innovative was that it was unique and creative....guess I used the wrong adjective. silverfey: Don't hate him! He cares for our girl. **


	12. The Dance

(A/N: Hello all! Surprised to see me? I had a free night on my hands, to my utter surprise, so I thought I'd post this early. It's long and it's another one of my favorite chapters. Enjoy! Love you all! I edited Chapters 1-3, so if you want to reread, go ahead. The only major change in there is the fact that Hermione also brought a second time turner with her, for when she completed her mission and had to go home.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'The Dance,' it belongs to Garth Brooks. 

Chapter 12

The Dance

** This chapter is for choc_syrup, who gave me the idea for Hermione and Sirius to have dinner by the lake. **

"I need to do something special for her," Sirius told Remus, James, and Peter. They knew who 'she' was. The four were in the common room, after dinner. Hermione and Lily were off somewhere, presumably talking about them.

"I don't want to have to make her dinner," Sirius said. "No sense in her running off in horror."

Sirius swallowed hard. "I, er, I lost a bet with her."

"What kind of bet?" Peter asked.

"We were racing and I lost," Sirius admitted. He glared at them so hard that none of them dared laugh. "Anyway," he said, clapping his hands together, "I need ideas, men."

"Candy?" Peter asked.

"This is too big for candy," Sirius informed him. "I need her to know how I feel about her."

"Flowers?" Remus asked.

Again Sirius shook his head. "Flowers are for when she asks if she's fat and you say 'A little.'"

James look at him in disbelief. "You did that to a girl once?" he asked.

"Hey, I gave her flowers, didn't I?" Sirius shot back.

The four sat in silence for a full ten minutes until James snapped his fingers triumphantly. "I've got it," he cried.

Sirius practically pounced on him. "What? What is it?"

"When Lily and I go out I have the house elves make the food and tell Lily I made it. Works every time. All you gotta do is fix it with the house elves."

Sirius nodded. "Good idea. What else?"

Peter spoke up, "Have music."

Sirius nodded. "Good, good. Great ideas."

"Anything for our little Sirius," James said, smirking.

Just then Hermione and Lily entered the common room. The Marauders immediately regained composure; James ran his hand through his untidy hair, Remus and Peter sat up straighter, and Sirius immediately put his plans away.

"Hi," Lily said, and headed straight for James, who gave her a warm hug.

Hermione hung back a little. She didn't feel very comfortable with the Marauders yet. Sirius, sensing this, pulled her toward him and she leaned against him. It was perfectly natural to them. The others noticed their closeness.

"You can have anything you want," Hermione said, half-joking, half-serious.

Sirius grinned widely. "Later." He led her away from the group, toward a sofa. He sat down and she sat next to him, putting her arm around him. "Hello," she said heavily. 

He responded with a quick but deep kiss. "Hi," he answered, smiling a little. 

"I've decided to make you dinner," he said, leaning back on the couch. She leaned on his chest and smiled. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna show you my culinary skills."

"I wasn't aware you had any," she said jokingly. 

"Cheap shot."

"Sorry. So when am I going to get to see what you have to offer?" she asked, her grip tightening around his neck.

"How does midnight on top of the Astronomy tower sound?" he asked quietly. Then he slapped his head playfully. "Oh, you mean dinner!"

Hermione laughed.

"Seven o'clock, near the lake," he told her. "Be there."

"I will," she promised. 

On the other side of the common room Jennifer Clearwater watched them with growing envy. _She_ had been Sirius' number one girl, before this Hermione had shown up. She had always been the one Sirius came to when he needed. . .Jennifer turned her back on the pair, but knew she would have to tell Hermione what a git Sirius was when it came to girls. 

They talked for a little bit more, then Lily called, "Hermione!"

Hermione looked up and broke her gaze with Sirius. She peeked over the back of the couch. "Yes?"

"Could I have a word?"

Hermione nodded. She and Sirius disentangled themselves. 

Lily led Hermione up to the dormitory. 

"Amy! Livvie!"

Two seventh-year girls answered Lily's call.

"Lily, what is this all about?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you're going to have a big dinner with Sirius. James said so. Of course we need to have you looking pretty. Amy will do makeup, Livvie will do hair–" Both girls nodded–"And I'll take care of everything else," Lily finished. 

Hermione giggled. "You'd do that for me, Lily?" she asked.

"Of course. Ladies–" she motioned to Livvie, Amy, and Hermione "let's make her irresistible."

***

"The first order of business is the outfit," Lily said. "The outfit sets the tone for the entire evening."

Livvie and Amy put Hermione's only dress on the bed. "That's for the Autumn Ball," Hermione told them.

Livvie considered the dress. "And it's too formal for tonight," she decided. "We need something, oh, more innocent-looking."

"Something white would look good. Make Sirius go mad. White's a very innocent-looking color," Amy put in.

"I don't have any white dresses. Er, the train lost my luggage," she told them.

"I thought it was stolen?" Lily asked. 

Hermione kicked herself for not remembering her story. "It was. That's what I meant," she said quickly.

Lily was deep in thought for a few moments. Then she snapped her fingers triumphantly. "I've got it!" she ran to her trunk and produced a white silk dress. 

"Oh, Lily, it's beautiful," Hermione cried. "Can I really borrow it?"

"Of course," Lily said sincerely. "I want Sirius to be dazzled, and so do you."

Hermione gave Lily a quick hug before slipping into the dress. 

Quickly and expertly Livvie did Hermione's hair. She left it flowing but with a slight wave.

Then Hermione went off to Amy, who applied subtle hints of eyeshadow, "to give your eyes depth," she said. 

Hermione was ready. Her hair was shiny and flowing, her dress fit perfectly, and her makeup looked professional. She was the epitome of beauty.

Lily looked as if she could pat herself on the back. "Good job, girls," she said. Hermione thanked Livvie and Amy profusely before they took their leave.

"It'll be cold tonight," Lily said. 

"Oh, my cloak is in my trunk," Hermione said. "I'll go and get it. Lily.....I am so excited." Hermione ran to her trunk and grabbed her cloak. Something fell out of the pocket.

It was a picture of herself and Ron.

***

Sirius clapped his hands together. "You have all that?" he asked the house-elf. "Treacle tarts, pumpkin pasties, pumpkin juice, steak and kidney pie?"

The house elf nodded dutifully. "Yes, Sirius."

"Good. By seven o'clock, if you please."

The elf nodded firmly. "I promise."

"All right, then. Thank you." Sirius turned oh his heel and went back to his dormitory to change.

***

Of all nights to find a picture of herself and Ron. It was dated in their sixth year, when they had begun to date. It was Ron who had given Hermione her first kiss, Ron who was her best friend and boyfriend, Ron whom she was supposed to be in love with.

How could she betray him like this? Snogging other boys and going on dates with them? Especially when they turned out to be twenty years older than she.

Hermione knew what Sirius' feelings were. She thought she'd known her feelings too. When she was with Sirius her heart burned with longing. He brought out the playful side of her, as well as a flirtatious side of her. No one else had drawn out these qualities in her. No one else had put his feelings out on the table so clearly like Sirius had in the Room of Requirement. Ron had danced around his feelings for her for six years. Sirius had decided he wanted her and went after her. 

So why did she feel so guilty? Was it because she was ready to throw everything out the window and be with Sirius? Was it because she rather missed Ron and Harry and Ginny and Hogwarts and her family? She didn't know. Every day it seemed as if she lost some of her present self and became a girl of 1975. She tried to think of Ron, but found he was slowly slipping away, like time. 

"Hermione!" Lily called. 

Hermione was feeling so guilty. _I can't go now. I am too confused. _

She would have to, or Sirius would be suspicious. Wiping away tears she hadn't known she had, Hermione went back to Lily.

***

After Lily had wished her luck Hermione walked reluctantly down the stairs and met James, who told her Sirius would meet her at the lake. 

Hermione left Gryffindor tower and immediately ran into a girl she didn't know. "Sorry," Hermione murmured. She turned to leave, but the girl grabbed her arm and stopped her. 

"I am Jennifer," the girl said coolly. "And I want to tell you what kind of person Sirius really is."

***

When Lily walked down to the common room she saw Sirius. He was wearing a suit and he looked unbelievably handsome. His hair fell just right and his eyes were smouldering. 

Lily admired his appearance. She took Sirius' tie and tied it in a motherly gesture.

"Thanks," he told her. "Where is Hermione?"

"She already left," Lily informed him. Sirius hurriedly adjusted his tie. 

"Thanks. How does she look?" Sirius asked.

"Amazing."

Sirius smiled softly. "I thought as much."

***

"Excuse me?" Hermione said. She didn't think she had heard correctly.

"Sirius uses girls. Did you know that?" Jennifer asked. "He once bragged about going out with five girls at once. Some stupid bet with James. He gets what he wants from a girl, and that's it."

Hermione already was feeling so vulnerable about her relationship with Sirius, she didn't need this. 

"Why are you telling me this?"

Jennifer spoke softly this time. "I know that Sirius is irresistible. Believe me, I know. I wish I still had the same chance you did. To get away before he gets your heart and breaks it." Tears brimmed unexpectedly in the girl's eyes. "If you care about yourself at all, you'll get out. While you still can."

***

Sirius lit the candle. He and Remus had set up the table near the lake, under the stars and moon. (The half moon!) The house elves had brought the food just in time. 

Hermione walked down to the table. Sirius' breath was literally taken away at the sight of her. The moonlight caught her hair and her dress caught the shining stars. She was like an angel. Oh, the things he wanted to do.... 

Hermione noticed how handsome Sirius looked. It was funny, no matter what kind of mood she was in, she always noticed how handsome he was.

He walked up to her. "You look beautiful," he said with longing. She smiled weakly and let him kiss her gently. "It looks wonderful," Hermione commented. It certainly did. There were even pink roses in the middle of the table.

"Well, I did lose the bet," Sirius remarked. A song began to play, and Sirius took Hermione's hand. Together they danced under the stars, unaware of how much the song reflected their relationship.

** Looking back on the memory of **

The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone 

For a moment all the world was right 

How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye 

Hermione had no right to be with Sirius for one year and then say goodbye. It wasn't fair to him at all, and it wasn't fair to his heart. He had no idea about the circumstances to which Hermione had come to him. Hermione leaned her cheek on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. 

** And now I'm glad I didn't know **

The way it all would end the way it all would go 

Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain 

But I'd of had to miss the dance 

Sirius held Hermione gently, as if she would break if he held her too hard. This girl was so strong, she'd captured his attention, and she was beginning to capture his heart as well. Her quiet ways, her outspoken ways. He felt so lucky to hold her. 

**Holding you I held everything **

For a moment wasn't I a king 

But if I'd only known how the king would fall 

Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all 

If Sirius had the chance, to know I would only be here for a year, Hermione thought, would he still want to be with me? Would he take that risk?

** Yes my life is better left to chance **

_I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance._

Listening to that last line Hermione didn't know it summarized her relationship with Sirius. She didn't know that she could miss all the pain but she would have to miss every tender moment with Sirius if she did. She didn't know when she fell into another time she would fall into-love? She didn't know yet. She was close. Hermione pressed hard against Sirius, trying to block out all the bad thoughts. 

When the song ended Sirius took Hermione's hand and led her to the table. He gallantly pulled the chair out for her. She sat down.

"You made all this?" Hermione asked, amazed at the spread before her. 

Sirius nodded smugly. "You doubted me?"

"No! I just. . ."Hermione trailed off and picked up her fork. They ate in silence for a full five minutes.

"Is everything okay?" Sirius asked.

Hermione could not answer, she was being pulled into another memory of this very spot, from another place in time. 

_Hermione was giggling. "What is it, Ron?" She held a small wrapped box. It was her birthday. _

"Open it," Ron said eagerly. 

Hermione lifted the lid to find a silver necklace in the shape of a heart. "Oh, Ron, it's so beautiful!" 

Ron smiled bashfully. "I hoped you'd like it."

"I love it." Hermione said sincerely. 

Ron took the necklace and put in on Hermione. She turned to him and said quietly, "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Hermione was rooted to her chair. She could not move. All she knew was that she had to leave and go to a place where there was no Sirius and there were no choices. 

"Hermione?" Sirius asked, sounding concerned.

Hermione's legs seemed to unglue themselves. She stood up from the table, knocking over her water glass. Sirius stood up too, knowing something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked, sounding worried.

"I....I'm so sorry." Hermione ran back to Gryffindor tower as fast as she could. 

Sirius easily caught up with her and grabbed her. Hermione sank to the ground, bringing Sirius down with her.

"Hermione, please tell me what is wrong."

Hermione wrangled herself out of Sirius' arms. "Please let me go," she whispered. 

"No. Not till you tell me what's wrong."

Hermione stood up and kept on running. This time Sirius didn't follow her. Half of her wished he did, the other half wished she had never had to choose. 

***

Lily, James, and Remus were in the common room, talking. 

"Ten Galleons that they don't get back till midnight," James said to Remus.

"Oh, yeah? Twenty Galleons says they don't get back till noon," Remus countered.

Just then Hermione came bursting through the portrait hole, breathless, and with tears staining her cheeks.

Lily, James and Remus watched her, dumbfounded. She walked up to the dormitory without a second glance to them. Sirius entered a few seconds later, looking confused and hurt. Lily immediately ran up to the girls' dormitory to see Hermione. Sirius looked at James and Remus, shook his head at them, and went up to his own dormitory. 

** MY REVIEWERS: Riffinton: Well, congrats! I am happy for you! Isn't it great when a crush realizes how great you are? :) Raclswrt: thank you! as you can see, I updated early. vaderisgod: thanks for the history lesson! I'm like that too–I sprout out facts from Lord of the Rings all the time. My friends know by now to ignore me. (Go Arwen and Aragorn!) Puffy Marshmallow: Thank you soooo much! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Raven Potter Weasley: No worries. As for Harry/Ginny, I am a HUGE fan of theirs, and I hope they become canon. Sorry! Moony's Angel: Poor Sirius? You know Hermione adores him! meeny: you hit the nail on the head for what i was trying to do! I wanted to make the readers see why H and S like each other and I want Hermione to be her own person. I don't like it when girls kind of mesh into their boyfriends and sometimes don't have lives outside of their boyfriends...thank you so much for the compliment! Nicole: Thank you! mystripedskirt: I only thanked Naomi, my beta, because she helped me figure out the plot in the chapter. The whole story's dedicated to her so you can have the whole chapter, okay? Don't blame Hermione. She loves art, it's her passon. Thanks for the compliment about 'all rights reserved!' CeLeStIaL BeInG: Lol! Yes, it's a real special person who can make clouds and squiggles. I love him anyway though. Isn't he the best! Glad Hermione sees that. QOA: Thanks....sorry you weren't here today...you didn't miss much. Willow 'Black Rose' Edra: I love Monet too. When I wrote about their favorite artists I made sure to put in good ones! Although I admit I grabbed Da Vinci from 'The Da Vinci Code,' which I just finished reading. UPDATE! :) DreaMCatcheR639: Thank you! Caitlin I don't want to tell you if you're wrong or right because I don't want you to be robbed of the climax! You don't want that do you?!? Fallen Angel of Hell: Don't blame Sev. Hermione is a great girl. I like your twist. Tinkerbell-06: I can't tell you! See Caitlin's mention, above. I don't want to ruin it for you. Isnani: Thank you! Gorgeous, huh? Love that adjective. **


	13. Wasn't I Enough? Hermione's first dream

**This chapter is for the 'lucky seven,' whose reviews I wasn't able to read for 2 days. I was dying to read them and when I did they were so wonderful. They are: Melody's Song, Vallerie, s.s harry, Leila3, Yep Girl, meeny rocks, CassandraTheEvil. **

Chapter 13

Wasn't I enough? (Hermione's First Dream)

Hermione ignored Lily's pleas to tell her what was wrong, why she'd come back so soon, and in tears. Hermione closed the curtains around her bed and stared at the picture of herself and Ron. This was not fair to him.

_Sirius must think I am mad,_Hermione thought. What else would explain why she ran out on a perfect dinner?

Hermione's tears slid slowly. In her mind she was picturing Sirius' death over and over again. 

She realized she was not crying for Ron, she was crying for Sirius. It was too much.

Hermione lay down. 

She fell asleep immediately and began to dream. 

_Hermione was walking into Hogwarts. It was Hogwarts in her time. The ugly robes were gone and in their place, fashionable clothes. Lily was gone, James was gone, Sirius was gone. All the familiar faces appeared: Harry, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Parvati...even Malfoy. It was breakfast time. Harry and Ginny were reading the _Daily Prophet _together. Hermione sat down next to them and poured herself some juice. "All right, Harry?" Hermione asked breezily, taking in the scene. She heard snatches of current events._

Harry and Ginny took no notice of her. "Harry? Ginny?" Hermione asked, more loudly. They continued to pore over the newspaper. Hermione waved to them. "Can you hear me?" she asked. No answer. Ginny turned the page of the newspaper and grinned at Harry. 

They can't see me or hear me,_ Hermione realized. _

"Harry, where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, a look of concern on her face.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. She disappeared a while back. Just as well. I have you now." Ginny giggled and snuggled against Harry. 

Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Suddenly she was transported to Potions class. 

"What are the properties of asphodel?" Snape was asking.

Hermione raised her hand immediately. She knew the answer. She was the only one who raised her hand.

"No one?" Snape said. "My, my."

"Professor, I know the answer," Hermione said.

"I can see we'll have to study this a bit longer," Snape said, disapproval in his voice.

Hermione stood up. No one could see or hear her. She left the dungeon. Hermione walked through Hogwarts, past the voices and faces of her time. 

"Hermione." She turned. It was Ron.

"Ron?" Hermione said. "You–you can see me?"

"Of course I can," Ron said, coming up to her. "I always notice you."

"Why can't the others see me?" Hermione asked. 

"You're not really here, love." Ron said. "You're in his time."

"Whose?" Hermione asked.

Ron cocked his head. He knew she knew the answer. "Sirius."

"You know about him, then."

"Yes." Ron's voice quavered. "Why, Hermione? Why do you have to go out with him? Wasn't I enough?"

Hermione tried to answer, but Ron ploughed on. "Wasn't I enough? Wasn't I enough?" He repeated the phrase over and over until all that Hermione knew was his voice.

She screamed, and drowned his voice out. "Nooo!"

"Hermione, wake up. Wake up." Lily's voice, over and over, finally woke Hermione up. "Lily....oh, Lily, it's you." Hermione awoke with sweat all over her body.

"What were you dreaming about?" Lily asked. "Want to talk about it?" She looked very concerned. 

"I. . .don't want to talk about it," Hermione said quickly. She knew Lily was her friend, but that Lily had known Sirius longer and was therefore more loyal to him. 

Lily seemed to understand. "All right," she said softly. "I'll be at breakfast if you need me." She got dressed and left. Hermione didn't notice as Lily picked something off the floor before she went. 

Hermione felt awful. Her head pounded. She was still wearing the dress from the disatrous night before. It was wrinkled and had a grass stain from when she'd fallen. She was sore. Still, she sat up. She pulled her diary from its place in her trunk and wrote a letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron, I've fallen into another time. I have to complete some sort of mission, and I only have year to do it. I know, you believe I can do anything. But this is so hard because I don't have the slightest idea of what to do. _

Ron, I have to tell you something I know you won't like. Ron, I've met someone. Sirius. I know he's Harry's godfather but. . .

Hermione wrote page after page to Ron, describing her friendship with Lily, and her feelings for Sirius. It was very hard for her to write about them. She knew Ron wouldn't understand or like her feelings. 

(A/N: Poor Mione, Eh? Don't worry.) 


	14. Time

(A/n: ok, ok that was filler chapter. I admit it. So here's another one, okay?) Chapter 14

Time

"So you're sure you didn't do anything?" James asked for the fifth time at breakfast. 

"No, I didn't!" Sirius insisted. "She just ran off."

"Didn't pull her chair out for her? Made the wrong move?"

"No!" Sirius insisted. He was very worried about Hermione. He thought the evening had beein going well, till she ran off. She acted like he had some sort of disease. She wouldn't even let him touch her, something she had never objected to before.

"Maybe Lily knows," James said, as Lily walked up to them, looking grim and holding a photograph.

***

Hermione threw her pen down. She was finished. She had written a letter to Ron telling him about Sirius. She felt so guilty for being with Sirius. 

Maybe breakfast would help. Hermione checked her watch. Nine. Sirius would probably already be done with breakfast. She could sneak in and grab a piece of toast. 

Hermion stood up and began picking things up from around her bed. The dress she folded neatly and placed on Lily's bed. Shoes, put away. Cloak, folded and put in her trunk. She reached absentmindedly into the pocket of the cloak for the photograph of herself and Ron. It wasn't there.

***

"I need to talk to Sirius," Lily said to the table. She shooed Remus and James away from the table. They grumbled but eventually went off to go ride their brooms.

Lily sat down across from a forlorn Sirius. 

"How is she?" asked Sirius.

"I know why she is so upset," Lily told Sirius. He leaned forward.

"It's because of this." Lily took out a photograph of a smiling Hermione and a certain red-haired boy. 

***

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. She had torn apart her bed and trunk looking for the photograph. Clothes lay everywhere, and still no photograph. It was hopeless, she'd lost it. Hermione began putting clothes back in her trunk. She reached carelessly for a dark jacket. Her hands didn't recognize the material. Hermione turned to look at it. It was the jacket Sirius had given her to wear on their first date. Hermione took the jacket and put it on. She was more confused than ever.

***

"So it's a picture of her old boyfriend?" Sirius asked. He looked at the picture and scrutinized it. Hermione and the boy–Ron, it said in the photograph's caption–were laughing and hugging each other. She sure looked happy. 

"And that's why she acted so strangely," Lily said. "She must have seen the picture, remembered him, and felt guilty."

Sirius looked at the picture again. The boy looked so familar. There was something about the red hair and freckles that reminded him of a guy who went to Hogwarts. His name was–Arnold? Arthur. Arthur Weasley.

Couldn't be him. Hermione went to Beauxbatons before she came to Hogwarts. "So you see now, then." Lily told him gently. "Hermione must still be in love with him." They were so busy discussing this that neither noticed the date on the back of the photograph.

_1996._

***

Hermione glumly headed off to breakfast. She would ask Lily if she had seen the photograph. Hermione entered the busy hall and headed for the Gryffindor table. She realised too late that Lily and Sirius were sitting there. 

Holding the photograph of herself and Ron. 

"What are you doing?" Hermione cried, running up to Lily and Sirius. From where she stood she could see the 1996 on the back of the picture. She didn't want them to see the date and she sure didn't want them to see her and Ron together. 

Hermione snatched the photograph from Lily's grasp. She looked into Sirius' eyes for a split second and wished she hadn't. She could never resist his eyes. 

"Lily, you just took the picture from my things?" Hermione asked incredulously. Lily squirmed. "I was worried about you," she said. "You wouldn't tell me what was wrong. And you walked out on Sirius here."

"And that gives you the right to take my personal things?" Hermione was raising her voice, but the fact that she had come so close to being discovered made her blood rush. 

Lily opened her mouth to apologise but Hermione would have none of it. She turned to Sirius instead. "Sirius, I–" she began. Sirius stood up from the table and started to walk away.

"Sirius, wait." Hermione called. She followed him out into the Entrance Hall.

"I saw the picture," Sirius said. "I know you're still in love with him."

"No, I..."

"What?" For the first time Sirius turned and looked into her eyes. A ray of hope was in the dark pools of Sirius' eyes.

"I don't know." Hermione said truthfully.

Sirius snorted in disbelief, frustration and sadness. "Well, if you ever figure it out, drop me a line," he said before leaving the Entrance Hall.

Hermione sat down on the cold stone floor in silence, her thoughts crowding her head. "Good morning, Miss Granger," said a pleasant voice. It was Dumbledore.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione said half heartedly. He helped her stand. 

"Why do you look so dejected?" he asked kindly. 

"Oh, it's nothing." Hermione looked in the direction where Sirius had left. 

"Mr. Black, no doubt." 

Hermione looked back at Dumbledore in surprise.

He laughed kindly. "Do not look so surprised, Miss Granger. Your feelings for one another are hardly a secret." 

"What should I do?" she asked, knowing he didn't know the whole story and therefore could not give her sound advice.

Dumbledore stood in silence for a moment. "It is a horrible thing, Miss Granger, to waste _time._"

Her meeting with Dumbledore in his office came back to her. She only had one year in 1975. "I see what you mean." Then another thought came to her. 

"You know what my task is, don't you?" Hermione asked. She remembered he hadn't let her see the parchment with Professor McGonagall's instructions on it.

Dumbledore answered, "Whether I know the task or not doesn't change what you have to do, Hermione. Do not waste time. Wasting time is, I think, is the worst thing anyone can ever do. Good day, Miss Granger." He tipped his hat and went into the Great Hall. 

He knew what her task was, she could feel it. _Why couldn't he tell me?_ she thought. It would so much easier if she knew what to do. 


	15. I Want You

(A/N: Early again. Terrible week. Hope you are all well.)

Chapter 15 

I Want You 

September faded into October, and with it came the browning of the leaves, the cool breezes and homework. Hermione took note of the season with growing anticipation for her task, still puzzled as to what it was. She would scribble ideas in her diary over and over, but there was no way of knowing if she was right.

It was an Indian summer, the first one in twenty years and the last. The windows were constantly open and students made water sprout from their wands. It was a mindless heat, a dry one that crept into your bones and didn't let go.

Monday came again, and with it, school. School was so wonderful to return to. Hermione's teachers adored her, as much as she adored school. She could fill her mind with new ideas and theories. It almost blocked out Sirius. She would pass him in the hall, not looking at him but feeling a pull toward him. 

Opening a folder for a class, a piece of parchment fell onto the floor. Hermione picked it up.

_Sirius Black. All rights reserved._ Hermione smiled at the memory of that day. Van Gogh, Sirius was not. They'd had so much fun. They made up, which was even more fun. Hermione looked busily over a complicated Astronomy chart in Astronomy class. Sirius' face crept into her thoughts. She mentally blocked him out, scribbling in the answers to the chart to occupy her mind. 

From across the room Sirius saw Hermione scribbling frantically, which was uncharacteristic for her. He'd been watching her for a long time now, and he knew by now that she never scribbled, that she always wrote carefully. 

"Careful with that," Severus said, watching her. "One mistake and the whole chart's off." "I'm sorry, Severus," Hermione said. They were partners in making the chart that day. He took the quill from her and fixed some of the answers. 

"Can't turn it in with mistakes," he said. "Professor Gregorio'll have a conniption fit. He fainted when I said Halley's Comet was the Big Dipper. I might have been a bit off." Those two were so far off from each other that Hermione actually laughed. She hadn't laughed in a while. It was wonderful music to her and especially to Severus. 

It was music to Sirius as well, although he probably was not so glad that it had come from Severus.

Hermione went over to Sirius' side of the room to borrow a quill from Lily. Lily, who was Sirius' partner for the day, looked warily at her. She gave Hermione the quill. Sirius bored his eyes into Hermione's. 

"Hermione..." Lily began, as if she was going to say something about Sirius. 

Luckily Severus came up to them and whisked a grateful Hermione away.

"Severus?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "Could I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Sure," he said. "What is it?"

"There is this girl I know–Jane," Hermione began. "She is torn between her old boyfriend and a new one. Trouble is, she likes the new one better."

"She's broken up with the old one?" Severus asked distractedly.

"Er–no."

Severus looked up from the chart. "It seems to me," he said carefully, "that Jane should be with the one she's got stronger feelings for. No point in feeling guilty and unhappy. Life's too short."

"Definitely," Hermione murmured, stealing a glance at Sirius.

***

When school ended Hermione methodically walked back to the tower, fanning herself from the intense heat.

Passing a broom closet, she was surprised to see it thrown open and a pair of arms pulling her in.

It was Sirius.

Hermione could see Sirius' silhouette from a small crack of light. For a minute neither said anything, so overwhelmed with being close to one another again. 

"Screw everything I said. I've had enough of this–of you ignoring me." Sirius said, his voice full of passion. He got right to the point. " I want to be with you. I know you still love him. But I can't see us throwing away what we both know is so damn good."

Hermione swallowed hard. His eyes reflected the small ray of light that peeked through the door.

"Sirius, I can't."

He nodded knowingly. Sighing resolutely, he began to climb out of the closet.

Hermione pulled him back. His eyes were questioning. In his eyes she saw light and she saw hope. Their faces were so close his eyelashes tickled her eyelids. He stared into her eyes. And in that beautiful moment, she let Ron go. Sirius filled her heart.

He put an arm around for comfort. 

"Forget him." Hermione whispered. "I want **you.**"

"Really? But Ron–" Sirius began. She did not let him finish. She kissed him with aching passion. A soft groan came from him, which only encouraged her further.

Sirius' whole body was on fire. He grew flushed. The small space began to heat from their bodies. 

When Hermione pulled away, she said, "Now do you believe it's you I want?"

Sirius breathed heavily. "What were we even talking about?" he asked, staring at her lips. She smiled, knowing what he meant.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Sirius," Hermione said. "I missed you so much. I need you."

"I need you too," he said simply. How simple it was, and how true.

"I've made mistakes with you," Hermione said. "But I promise I will fix them. I'll be better. I'll--"

"Don't change," Sirius said urgently. "Baby, don't change." He kissed her again, more softly this time.

"Maybe we should fight more often," Sirius said slyly, "if you're always going to apologise this way."

Hermione swatted him with her hand. He caught her hand and placed it around himself. They were forehead to forehead. "Midnight, Astronomy tower?" he whispered slyly.

She beamed. "You wish."

He certainly did wish. They had both begun to sweat from the heat in the broom closet. He leaned to her again, desperate for more.

After a while Hermione pulled away. "Sirius..." she said, who was still kissing her neck. "We....have.....to.....stop." She was getting pulled in. "Come on. You could have picked a better spot than a broom closet." _I'm not ready, _ she meant.

He pulled away reluctantly. "All right."

Suddenly the broom closet flew open. It was Remus.

"Well, well, well!" he said cheerily. "I come in here for some cleaner and I walk into a rated-R movie."

Sirius and Hermione, miffed at being interrupted, climbed out of the closet.

"About time you two made up," Remus said. "Sirius can stop making eyes at you all the time. And talking incessantly about you."

"Oh?" Hermione asked slyly.

From behind her Sirius gave Remus a murderous look.

"What else did he do?" Hermione asked, leaning toward Remus.

Sirius ran a finger across his throat to Remus.

"Er–nothing much," Remus said lamely.

** Am very behind on my thank-yous. Here they are:**

EmeraldEyed Evans:  Thank you! and thanks for reviewing for morew than 1 chapter. I love that. qoa: Excuse me, where are your reviews? Lol I know it's been hard lately. solar: i love it? You mean you're not sure? J/k! tinkerbell-06: Just enjoy the ride! It'll be a long one, as I already have a sequel in mind. Raven Potter Weasley: I know, they're pretty bad, aren't they? Don't worry. isnani: sry it was so short. Next time will be better, okay? mystripedskirt: Love the nice long reviews. I love R/Hr, but not together. She is Sirius' girl! Fallen Angel of Hell so what did you do? You know, in case I need ideas :) Annoriel Gracias! You cleared it up for me. Moony's Angel Don't feel too sorry for Sirius! He got his girl back. Willow 'Black Rose' Edra eesh. I hate writer's block. Hope it passes Puffy Marshmallow Aw, thanks! Siriusly Mione Love your story! Melody's Song can't tell you! you'll have to wait and see. Vallerie I have inspired you? Really? Wow! THANK YOU!  s.s. harry lol! Don't cry! Leila3 thank you thank you thank you! your compliments are like little diamonds. All of them are. YepGirl thank you!!!! keep reading meenyrocks nice long review, i love it! Hermione knew about sirius but i think she was so vulnerable that it all came crashing down on her. CassandratheEvil you'll see about harry and ron! (At the end, of course)  tsk tsk i know you like him. He is going to be hurt a little probably. silver fey  don't cry! Although that's the biggest compliment an author can receive Riffinton: Aw, feel better! But what about your crush? Nighttime Dreamer don't scream, here i am! Kitty Katty Glad I made you appreciate James more! Don't ever let him go. Is he like our Sirius? michelle you're welcome! Glad you liked it. pandabsmiless I'm promising? Thank you so much! I love that.  Avery88 Yep, poor Mione. But not for long, right? 

WILL CONTINUE WITH THANK YOUS WHEN I HAVE MORE TIME.......PLEASE FORGIVE ME. 


	16. Putting Jennifer in Her Place

Chapter 16

Putting Jennifer in Her Place

**Just want to say happy birthday to my beta, Naomi (QueenofAngels1). You can thank her for my good grammar. And she knows what's going to happen already. She even knows Hermione's mission.:) But don't knock her over trying to find out. **

"So you really missed me that much?" Hermione asked playfully, throwing an arm around Sirius. They were heading toward the Room of Requirement, to "make up for lost time," as Hermione had put it.

"I wasn't as lovesick as Remus said," Sirius said defensively. Hermione stopped and looked him in the eye.

"Well–okay. I did kind of talk about you a bit," he admitted.

She beamed. "I missed you."

"Missed you too. So let's stop talking and get there already."

They turned the corner when suddenly Hermione stopped. "Oh, I forgot to give Lily the information for our project. If I don't give it to her she won't be able to finish."

Sirius looked a bit disappointed. "Okay," he agreed. "Do you want me to go get it?'

"No, that's okay," she said. "Meet me down there." She gave him a quick peck and ran back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Lily said, grinning.

"That depends. What have you done?" Hermione asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Get out of here, girl."

Laughing, Hermione rounded the corner again and was met by Jennifer.

"So you're back with Sirius," Jennifer said coolly.

"That's right," Hermione answered, crossing her arms.

"So you just completely disregarded what I said?"

"I didn't disregard it. I took it into consideration. Then I realized you and all the other girls couldn't keep Sirius' attention."

"Excuse me?" Jennifer replied unbelievably. "Did I hear you correctly?"

From around the corner Sirius walked, wanting to see why Hermione was taking so long. He heard Jennifer's voice, and stood there to listen.

"You heard me." Hermione snapped. "You and all the other girls don't know who Sirius is inside. All you see is a handsome face. Sirius is so much more than that, which you'd know if you ever bothered to get to know him rather than getting to know his bed." This was far more bolder than Hermione had ever been, but she couldn't stand anyone speaking badly of Sirius.

Jennifer gasped incredulously, and Sirius laughed quietly from his spot behind the corner. "And when you never bothered to get to him and he dumped you, you cry like he had done something wrong. See a problem there?" Hermione finished questioningly. 

"Sirius used me! He's the one responsible! Don't you see?" Jennifer yelled.

"He didn't get it! He has never known true love before. He doesn't know how to act, don't _you_ see?" Hermione responded heatedly. 

_Merlin, what an incredible woman!_ Sirius thought from behind the corner. He sure wasn't going to interrupt. 

"Sirius is so wonderful that I'm surprised no one before me has tried to see who he is inside." Hermione finished. 

"Well," Jennifer sputtered, "When Sirius dumps you and moves on, I'll be waiting to tell you I was right."

"Then you'll be waiting for a long time," Hermione told her. "Because Sirius and I aren't going anywhere."

And with that final word, Hermione walked past Jennifer and straight into Sirius' arms. "Oh!" she cried, startled. She looked back in Jennifer's direction, who had already left "How much of that did you hear?" she asked.

"Every word," Sirius told her quietly. 

"I'm sorry I told her off. But–" Hermione's words were drowned out by a passionate kiss from Sirius. 

"No one's ever done that for me before," he told her. "I appreciate it so much."

"It's true, Sirius," Hermione told him. "You truly are a great person. No one's ever realized that before?"

"Sometimes. But no one's ever really bothered that much." Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Now, where were we?" he asked, before kissing her again. 

They barely made it to the Room of Requirement before their hands were all over each other. Sirius was experienced, this was clear. He knew exactly what to do to make Hermione shiver, and when she did he gave her the sexiest smile. 

"I missed that smile," Hermione said breathlessly, as Sirius kissed her hand.

"I missed those lips," Sirius said, before brushing his against hers again.

**Okay! I WILl catch up on my thank yous!**

CHAPTER 14 REVIEWERS:

Magic sparkle It's still in the fall, I think I said it was October. May be mistaken, go reread the first part of chapter 15 :) AtticServiceTHANK YOU for saying that I am taking it slow. That's exactly what I have been trying to do. Glad people notice it :) Puffy Marshmallow A faithful review! Thanks for staying with me this long. Moony's Angel Of course I willl fix it. I fixed it. Aren't you glad? Nighttime*Dreamer I will try to make the chapters longer. But I do post weekly, so you don't miss much :) Willow 'Black Rose' Edra I finally understand how you feel. I just had the most stressful week of my life. Take all the time you need to update Sorceres. But last time I checked you had 101 reviews! :) Leila3 Thank you! I always try to put something nice in each chapter. Rane292007 I am updatin'! And it's just for you guys. meenyrocks She isn't gonna send it. Maybe she'll give it to him when she gets back. Yes Dumbledore is cryptic! And don't EVER say your reviews are crappy. I love them. Raven Potter Weasley Hermione was finally able to let Ron go. Aren't you glad? Melody's Song I must give credit to you for updating so soon. I knew it was filler, so I broke down and put another chapter up. :) Aren't you glad you told me? justPeace Love your name. A great sentiment. Thanks for your comments on the twists and turns. I try to keep a storyline amidst all the fluff. MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir I can't tell you! You don't want the whole story to be ruined, do you??????? tinkerbell-06 HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope you had fun! My birthday is coming up soon too :) Don't say it wasn't great, you're not 16 every day. Mithostiel Thank you! I was a bit worried about how I handled the characters. CassandraTheEvik I posted this chapter as a treat to you all. Hope you liked it. 

CHAPTER 15 REVIEWERS

Riffinton Are you referring to the chapter or your crush when you said it wasn't terribly great? I chose to believe it was your crush. Please don't worry about him! Although it IS good that you have best friends dating. Now there's choosing friends wisely! Moony's Angel Thanks for the whistles! *bows* kitty katty if he is like James, congrats! Glad you're addicted to my story, that means I have another faithful reader. Siriusly Luvin It did your dumb comp have a virus? I hate that! Although I am glad you're back. :) Gotta have my Sirius expert here and reviewing. isnani Ron vs. Sirius.......now THERE'S a fight. What a great idea! Thanks! *new idea forms in Arwen-Georgie-Skye's head* Eowyn Jade Are you by any chance a LOTR fan.......I am.......I adore Arwen and especially Arwen and Aragorn.....what are your thoughts on ROTK? Irish Elf why thank you! mind telling that to everyone? am glad you loved it! meeny rocks i loved charmed. But i haven't seen it all season. What is with that new White lighter? I had hoped he would get with Paige. sirius gyal why thank you! gracias! Siriusly Mione Okay, I did my part of the deal. Now post! mydream marvelous???? wow! Thanks! I truly inspired you? Now that makes me so happy. yoblossom yes, she will find out. What do YOU think it is? :) CeLeStIaL BeInG we all love remus! And i love your reviews! Always positive 

Okay, I will never get that behind on thank yous again! Promise. 


	17. Quidditch

(A/N: Hello sweethearts! Enjoy this chapter. I am so happy you all left that many reviews. I love you guys soo much! Come on, help me get to 300!)

** A big thank-you to Sassygirl for info on the Potions. And this chapter is for CeLeStIaL BeInG and s.s. harry. I love your reviews! Also, Moony's Angel, hope you feel better! **

Chapter 17

Quidditch

Hermione was bent over in the Gryffindor common room reading _The Mystery that is the Ministry of Magic._ A lovely peace had settled over her. She and Sirius were together, and it seemed like she could do anything when she was with him.

"Hermione!" Hermione looked up. It was the boy in question. Sirius walked in, his hair slightly windblown, but attractively so. His dark eyes sparkled from the sunlight.

"Yes?" she asked. She waited for him to kiss her gently before he answered.

"There's a Quidditch match today. James is playing. Come watch, won't you?"

"Sure!" Hermione said eagerly. She hadn't seen a Quidditch match since before last summer. "James is Seeker, right?"

"Yeah. You know what Quidditch is, right? I'm sure they had it in Beauxbatons."

"I sure do. My best friend played. Actually, all three of my best friends played," she told him, thinking of Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

The Quidditch pitch was just like Hermione remembered, and she was glad for that. Little rememberances from her own time made her smile. Some things never changed. There was still the freshly cut grass, the hoops, the students wearing their team's colors.

Sirius led Hermione to a spot in the stands, next to Lily.

"Hi!" she greeted them. There was a pink tint in her cheeks. She looked proud as she watched James fly out with his team members. 

Since it had gotten so crowded, Hermione had to sit in Sirius' lap.

"Darn," he said. She knew he'd planned it that way. He could have easily saved a couple more inches for her. The girls that sat around them would have thrown themselves off the stands for him. 

Madam Hooch (a much younger Madam Hooch) blew the whistle, and the two teams, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, whizzed around in the air. 

James flew around so quickly that it was hard to keep track of where he was.

The Beaters for the other team, Williams and Perry, aimed Bludgers at James but he easily deflected them.

"Oh, look at him!" cried Lily with glowing pride.

James whizzed so fast that Hermione saw Harry in him.

Hermione desperately wished Harry could see this. She froze the memory in her mind for him. Maybe if she got a Pensieve she could show it to him.

Harry. If Hermione squinted she could just see him whizzing around. Hermione realized she missed Harry and Ginny desperately. Harry was always loyal to her, and she to him. Even when she was dating Ron Harry was always there for her, chiding her, making sure Ron treated her right. And Ginny. They had become best friends in sixth year, and it had been Hermione who had encouraged Harry to ask Ginny out. She'd watched their romance flourish, and her romance with Ron flourish. Invariably, she missed both of them so much it hurt. She missed her own time, she missed lunch with Ginny and trips into Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and Crookshanks and her own clothes. . . and her parents. Her parents, who were always so good to her. Who would pack her sugarless snacks. Who were so proud to have a witch in the family.

Hermione's eyes misted but Sirius and Lily were so into the game that they didn't notice. She was glad, she didn't want their fun to be ruined. Instead, she filled her head with thoughts of Harry and Ginny and her parents. Who was taking care of Ginny, making sure if she needed advice she got it? Who was making sure Harry didn't fly off the handle? Who was comforting her parents? 

Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts by the students jumping up and screaming.

Gryffindor had won the match! James flew his broom over to Lily in the stands, lifted her up and rode her back to the field amidst the screaming fans.

Sirius hugged Hermione victoriously. She managed a weak hug, lost in her memories.

***

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked kindly, later that night. He had been trying to talk to her about the match, but she had been staring into the fire.

"Oh, nothing!" Hermione said quickly. "We were talking about music, weren't we?"

"Hermione, what's wrong? I know something is wrong."

Maybe he knew something was wrong because her face looked troubled, or maybe it was because he could see into her soul. Hermione chose the latter.

"I-I miss my family and friends," Hermione admitted. 

"Have you written them?" Sirius asked gently.

_Oh, sure. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, 20 years in the future. School owls would circle for ages. Literally._ "I haven't had the time."

"If you want to, you can tell me about them," Sirius said gently. "I'd love to hear about them."

Sirius didn't know he was doing the best thing possible for Hermione. Talking about her family and friends in loving terms helped them come a little closer to her.

"Okay!" Hermione sat up eagerly. "Where should we start?"

"Your parents."

"Well." Hermione clasped her hands together. "They're both dentists, as you know," Hermione was referring to when Sirius had first comforted her, "and they hate all sweets. Sweets are their enemy. I've never had a cavity in my life."

Sirius laughed. "Go on."

"My best friend Gi–" oh, what was the name she had given Ginny? Ella? Emily? Emma. "Emma is so spunky. She's in love with my other best friend, Frank. I helped them get together. Emma had had a crush on Frank for years. So I was the one who pushed her to ask him out. He never stopped thanking me. Frank's a nice person. His parents died when he was a baby, and he had to live with the worst Muggles ever. When he was 11 Dum–" Oh, no! She couldn't say Dumbledore, Harry was supposed to have gone to Beauxbatons. "When he was 11 the headmaster whisked him off to Beauxbatons. Now he and Emma are really in love."

Sirius listened to her talk animatedly. Her eyes glowed when she talked about them. It was obvious she loved these people and missed them.

"Why are you here, then?" he asked. "If you miss them so much."

"I–I wanted to see what school in England was like," Hermione said quickly.

"But your accent's British."

Sirius was really keeping Hermione on her toes. "I was raised in England when till I was 8, then we moved. I wanted to see what it would be like to come back."

"Fair enough. What else?"

Hermione leaned against Sirius. "You don't want to hear about all this."

"Sure I do. If it makes you feel better baby, I am all for it."

Hermione beamed. She was glad he'd said that. "Okay. Well, one summer Emma and I–" she launched into a two-hour story about herself and Ginny. Giving Sirius a glimpse into her life cleansed her pain, even if it was just a little bit. The evening passed quickly and peacefully. 

**Big thank-yous to:**

QOA: You know I love you girl! Hope you're doing well.

Moony's Angel: I sincerely hope you feel better. I am pulling for you. Hope this chapter made you smile a little.

solar: I am hoping for about, oh, 30-50 chapters. :)

magic sparkle 1: can't tell you! then the whole plot will be ruined, won't it?

Leila3: thanks for telling me how you wait for chapters. That brightens my day. What do you think the task is? And THANK you for reviewing every chapter!

Willow 'Black Rose' Edra: We all have weird moods, don't worry. Spring break is coming up, YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't tell you how badly I need a break. It falls around my birthday.

Melody's Song: What does Ja Nae mean? I am so so so glad you root for S and Hr. Even though I know you are a R/Hr girl. You'll probably have them in canon, though. 

Raven Potter Weasley: thank you for putting me on your favorites list! I appreciate it.

Sassybird: thank you so much. I know my Potions is very rusty. I tried to use good judgment. When I get a spare second (ha) I'll go fix them. Many thanks.

Rane2920072: Here I am! Hope you like it!

Mydream: Well, things just come to you. I think one of the great things about authors is how people come into your head and tell you a story. In this case, Hermione and Sirius are telling me their story. I would love to see your fanfiction!

Merlinsmagic: lol you were in a giggly mood......good for you. It's hard to have those.

Siriusly Mione: Heh, you didn't think I would keep my end of the deal? I wasn't gonna post a new chapter but since you challenged me I thought I really should. Only bet on sure things next time:) Spring break=all that I am living for right now. :)

eye-candy 56: I did! Hope you like this.

Riffinton: Aw, thanks. Thanks for sticking with me, all the way from chapter 1! Yes......tell them Mione.

Padfootz-Luvr: Ah, another Sirius fan! *sob* I miss him. 

Sara Lily Potter: I will never abandon this story. It is so clear in my mind. I already have the ending thought out. I promise I won't abandon it. This fic is like my baby:)

laurea-vean: I am glad you absolutely loved it!

MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir: Well, she struggled A LOT with letting go of Ron. It took her 14 chapters, you know. With Sirius, it seems like he knows her and that she belongs with him. When she is with him, it's like all the other boys disappear.

Kitty katty sweet: I adore HP, and my fav was OOTP, but I love LOTR a lot more, hence my username. I adore Arwen and Aragorn. Who are your favs?

Irish Elf: Tomorrow is St. Patrick's day, isn't it? :)Yes, Jen is pretty bad.....but she WAS burned by Sirius, after all.

Fallen Angel of Hell: It's okay. I know how other stuff can make you crumble. I myself am dying from the load of schoolwork. I should lead a worldwide protest.

Meenyrocks:Yes, my birthday is on April 12 :) And it falls during spring break. Thank God. I said it once and I will say it again: your reviews aren't crap!

CassandraTheEvil: Aw, can't give away plot. Even my beta is sworn to secrecy. I am like JK? Right. Lol.

Yoblossom: what a great guess! You may or may not be right. 50% chance (ugh, math. No more math).


	18. The Autumn Ball

**(A/N: So here's the sitch. I'll be gone from April 3-13ish. Do you want me to post another chapter after this, or just wait till I return?)**

**This chapter is for my 300th reviewer, kitty katty.**

Chapter 18

The Autumn Ball

The Indian Summer was still in full force, only this time it seemed as if the world was on fire. Scorching temperatures made it impossible to even think. The fans were on constantly, and some students had bewitched their shoes so that it felt like they were stepping into a cool lake.

"It's too hot to think," moaned Sirius. He and Hermione had gone swimming in the lake but had gone to the comfort of a sheltering tree to dry off.

He laid down on the somewhat cool grass and Hermione lay next to him. They watched the endless blue sky together in awe. 

"Let's play a game, then." Hermione suggested. "I'll tell you some new things about myself and you'll tell me some new things about yourself."

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows. "You're on."

"You go first," Hermione told him.

"All right." Sirius stared up in silence for a few moments. "Okay, I have the first one. I once bewitched a Snitch to bounce off James' head for a whole day."

Hermione laughed. "He never knew?"

"Nope. He went on a date with Lily that day, too."

"That is harsh. Okay." Hermione searched for five new things to say about herself. "Till the time I was eight years old I carried around a stuffed rabbit named Jester."

Sirius laughed. "Are you sure that doesn't fall under the embarrassing moments category?" "No. Tell me something about you now."

"A fact?"

"Yes."

"Fact is, I want you to go to the Autumn Ball with me, Hermione Granger." He sat up and looked down at Hermione, who was still lying flat on the grass.

She smiled. "You mean that?"

"Why would I want to go with any other girl?"

A grinning Sirius grinned even wider when she said jokingly, "I'll think about it."

She beamed, hopped up and hugged him in mirth.

***

The night of the Ball arrived. Lily, Hermione, and the other seventh-year girls were in a dither, putting on robes, applying makeup, doing hair, frantically fixing bad hair days. Lily and Hermione were able to find a quiet pocket of the room to get ready. Hermione applied Lily's makeup; she was getting so good at it.

"Hermione?" Lily asked quietly, as Hermione applied rouge to Lily's cheeks.

"Can I ask you something? Something personal?"

"Sure," Hermione said, picking out a suitable eyeshadow for Lily.

"I need a charm."

"What sort of charm?" Hermione asked distractedly, applying the eyeshadow.

"A Contraceptive Charm."

Hermione slipped and nearly poked Lily's eye out. "Oh."

Lily went on. "I think it's time for me and James. I want to move forward, and so does he, but we need to be safe."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "All right. I think I have a spell somewhere." She and Lily dashed to Hermione's trunk and opened it, spilling out its contents.

"Here we go. _Practical Spells for the Everyday Witch_." Hermione ran her finger down the index page under C. "Here we are." She ripped the page out for Lily, who pocketed it discreetly. "Thank you Hermione. I don't know what I would have done without you."

_Probably had a brother or sister of Harry's, _ Hermione thought. "All right, let's finish." Hermione zipped up Lily's dress for her, a royal purple that complemented her hair and skin tone well. For her part, Lily zipped up Hermione's black dress, the one they had bought in Hogsmeade so long ago. 

As Hermione sat down amidst shrieks of, "Oh, where are my shoes?!?" and "You borrowed my lipstick!" Lily stood behind her and asked, "Do you think you'll need the charm page back....for you and Sirius?" 

Hermione took a while to answer that one. She knew Sirius would be perfectly willing to go much farther than they had been going. And when she was with him she had to maintain control, although he was so intoxicating it was difficult. Extremely difficult, even. But she knew she was not ready to go to a place she had never known, even if it was with Sirius. "No," she told Lily. "I won't need it."

***

Sirius checked the clock in the common room for the thousandth time. "_Why_ is it taking her so long? It can't be that hard to zip up a dress." _Or unzip it,_ he thought.

Lily came floating down the stairs in her purple dress, looking very much like the goddess she was. James looked incapable of movement or speech. He complimented her staggeringly. 

After Lily came down Hermione glided majestically down the stairs. Her hair was perfect and the dress made her look like an old-fashioned movie star. She seemed to glow as if the moonlight shone directly upon her. She was incandescent. That's what Sirius thought, at least. His breath was actually taken away. He was in awe. This girl was an angel, she was a goddess. He knew then and for a long time after that he would never let her go. "Do I look all right?" Hermione asked him anxiously, patting her hair. 

"I...." he could not find the words. "You're perfect, baby."

***

The Great Hall was already crowded with dancers. Brunhilda, the singer for the night, had a voice that was able to pick up any melody and turn the mood from slow to hopping. Hermione took Sirius' arm and he led her into the Hall.

They walked past the dancers. A few girls, inevitably, stared at Sirius. Some looked like they were even drooling. And no wonder. Sirius was wearing ebony robes that made his eyes seem darker. His hair was, as always, perfect and fell into his face perfectly. Together Sirius and Hermione made a striking couple.

Brunhilda struck up a fast song.

"Let's dance," Sirius yelled over the music. Hermione was nervous because she had never been much for dancing. But Sirius seemed like an expert as he gracefully spun her around the floor.

Hermione screamed in delight as he whirled her faster and faster and faster till all she could see was his face and the swirl of colors from the other dancers. It was like she and Sirius were the only real forms in the room; only they existed. Everyone else was a swirl of color. The moment was a little diamond that Hermione carried for a long time after. Finally, Sirius slowed down. They leaned against each other heavily, fighting the powerful dizziness that enthralled them. They sat down for a second, then immediately got up again when their song played.

** Looking back on the memory of The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone **

For a moment all the world was right 

How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye 

The last time their song had played Hermione had been so scared. She had been scared of betraying someone she cared for. But leaning against Sirius, feeling his strong arms around her, she felt happy. No regrets.

**And now I'm glad I didn't know **

The way it all would end the way it all would go 

Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain 

But I'd of had to miss the dance 

Sirius held Hermione protectively. For some reason he felt that she was a mystery. He didn't know much about her. She seemed like a spirit, someone who was going to leave him soon. He could not pinpoint exactly what made him feel that way.

**Holding you I held everything**

For a moment wasn't I a king 

But if I'd only known how the king would fall 

Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all 

When Hermione thought about Sirius, she did not just see his face and his body. She saw swirls of light surrounding him. As if he was some sort of star. She saw red swirls around him too. They represented the passion he had. 

**And now I'm glad I didn't know **

The way it all would end the way it all would go 

Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain 

But I'd of had to miss the dance 

Yes my life is better left to chance

I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance

When the song was over Sirius and Hermione sat down at a table next to Lily and James. Lily, looking somewhat nervous, gave Hermione a radiant smile. 

"Brunhilda's a good singer," Lily commented enthusiastically. "I think she'll be successful for a long time."

Hermione nodded methodically. In reality Brunhilda would die a few years later, during the war. Hermione watched the young singer sadly. She wished she could warn Brunhilda. She wished Lily and James would know about their own deaths. And most of all, she wished Sirius could live.

_Maybe he can,_ Hermione thought._ I could tell him everything and he could change it. We could be together for a long time._ Instantly Hermione erased the thought. Who knew how much the world would be thrown out of balance if she did? _But I don't care about the rest of the world_ she thought selfishly. _I care about Sirius._

Sirius stood up from the table, shaking Hermione's thoughts. "May I have this dance?" he asked formally. Hermione copied his manner. "I would be delighted, sir." She took his hand and he led her gallantly back to the dance floor. After a few dances, Remus came up to them. "Want to switch partners?" he asked them. His own date was a pretty girl named Adrienne. Sirius looked reluctant, but Hermione took Remus' hands. He swirled her around the floor. He was not as graceful as Sirius. He was more comfortable. He was a tie to her other life.

"Sirius looks happy," Remus told her. "You've made him happier than I have ever seen him."

Hermione blushed at the compliment. "Really?"

"I really do." 

Hermione rewarded Sirius with a beautiful grin. "Thank you, Remus."

He smiled and nodded. Just then Sirius came up and whisked Hermione away. 

"Don't want Remus taking my girlfriend away from me, do I?" Sirius said, taking Hermione's hands. Hermione stopped in her place.

"Girlfriend?" she asked. This was a pivotal moment for both of them, and confound it, he had better say the right thing.

"If you want to be." Sirius said slowly.

Hermione smiled. "It's what I've wanted for a long time now." 

"Well then," Sirius said, trying to fight the huge smile on his face, "I'm glad that's all cleared up."

When the temperature of both the Hall and the Indian Summer grew to be excruciating, they headed outside. The weather seemed to relent just for Hermione and Sirius as a cool breeze stirred them. The sky was perfectly clear. It was sapphire, and the stars shone alabaster. They sat in silence under a tree for a while.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Sirius asked softly as she leaned against him. "How happy I am," Hermione answered truthfully. "I can't remember when I was so happy."

"So you're happy, are you? Happier than you've ever been? All because of me?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, please, Sirius," Hermione said, giggling. "Leave your ego at home." 

"Good thing I did," he quipped. He kissed her softly then. 

"Don't try to distract me," she said, chiding him.

"Well," he said, lowering his mouth to hers again, "I was hoping you could distract _me._" He rubbed his thumb up and down her cheek as he dug in further inside her mouth. She moaned in pleasure as he gently rolled her onto the grass. This went on for a while until it became too much. She sat up. It took every ounce of strength she possessed to leave Sirius' arms. He sat up with her, breathing in deeply. 

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's all right," he assured her, although she could see it wasn't. 

"I'm just not ready," she told him.

"It's all right," he repeated. "If you weren't ready and we went forward it would ruin it for me and for you." He took a deep breath and stood up, offering his hand to help her up. 

They entered the Great Hall again. The Ball was still going strong, although Hermione saw Lily and James sneak out as she and Sirius walked back in. She smiled inwardly at them. Hermione walked past Jennifer, who looked exceptionally green with envy. She had abandoned her own date and seemed to have taken to watching Sirius. Hermione disliked this intensely and finally spoke up. "Boring a hole into Sirius?" Hermione asked Jennifer. Jennifer jumped at being addressed by Hermione. "Is there a problem with that?" she asked icily.

"Yes, there is, seeing as he's my boyfriend." Hermione replied. The word 'boyfriend' rolled off her tongue naturally.

"Let me know when he gets tired of you," Jennifer snapped. 

"Why don't you leave my girlfriend alone?" Sirius told her.

"I am only letting her know how you really feel about her," Jennifer told him sweetly. "How you're only going to dump her when she gets boring."

"I'll have you know," Sirius told her, his eyes turning fierce, "that you don't know how I feel about her. Fact is, Hermione means more to me than anyone else. I won't be letting her go. And I won't have you spewing lies to her. So leave her alone, you hear?" his tone was unmistakably fierce. 

To Hermione he said, "Let's go." And he led her out of the Great Hall.

When Hermione and Sirius reached the Entrance Hall, they stood silently, staring at the other. "Did you mean it?" Hermione finally ventured.

"Yes." He looked firm and resolute.

She smiled. "Good. Because I won't be letting you go, either."

**My Reviewers: Siriusly Mione I adore your Sirius song! He deserves such worship. About your reviews—good luck! Riffinton You were my 200th reviewer! :) I watch Maury sometimes, but it's always the same–paternity tests. Boring. Though it was funny when some woman tested about 18 guys and none was the father. Rane2920072  I am sorry! I guess I've been spoiling you guys, giving you chapter after chapter so fast. I'll be going back to weekly from now on. Moony's Angel He is truly in a better place. At least his pain is gone, right? I hope I made you feel a teeny bit better. kitty katty My 300th reviewer! I personally love Arwen the most. I don't care much for Eowyn. That beach thing sounds fun. Sounds like an upcoming chapter! CeLeStIaL BeInG I loved your long review! And a cheer just for me, yay! You're too sweet. I always look forward to your reviews. lolitastorm Thank you! I think all writers have a different take on things. I've read some other SB/HG fics and I really liked them. They are all so different. Thank you for adding me to your favs! Raven Potter Weasley *hands you a barf bag* They won't pop up for a long time yet, so I think your stomach's okay. Fallen Angel of Hell Yick. You love school? *checks your sanity* No, it's okay. If you like it, MORE POWER TO YOU. I stare at the wall a lot. And take notes occasionally. Toozet Crankley This chapter is a bit longer than most. But hey, at least I am consistent with updating, right? Melody's Song I got a review AND a Japanese lesson! Thanks! I think, about the Ron situation, she was already able to leave him in her memories. She got closure. But she misses Harry and Ginny just as much. They're so dear to her. Ja Ne, Mata Ne! ;) Irish Elf Happy St. Patty's Day! Would you believe I couldn't find ONE green item in my closet? Sigh. Leila3 I inspired you? Yay! Let me know when you finish so I may review your story. LaunigsiaeThanks!!! Have a great day, won't you? :) yoblossom No more math is a great idea. We don't need it, do we? We've got calculators! Taryn Clare Thank you! At first the idea of Hermione and Sirius seemed far-fetched and also robbing the cradle, till I thought, "Well, maybe she can go back in time!" I am glad this is your fav, I am honored. laurea-vean Hello! Thank you for your review! Hope you liked this chapter, I spent a long time on it. eye-candy 56 Thank you! I didn't want to make the story entirely about their romance, I wanted to put in some realistic touches. I wanted to cover all the bases. Mystery of the Night Don't worry! There's going to be a total of 30-50 chapters, I am guessing. sirius gyal Hi! I am glad you like the story so much that you're impatient. Dark Me Point taken. Won't keep you waiting anymore, k? tickle the dragon Keeping me on my toes, aren't you? Well, what I meant was that for a long time after Hermione was 17. Meaning, she thought about Sirius for a long time after she returned to her own time. meenyrocks love love loved your looooooong reviews! How old are *you* going to be? :) Willow 'Black Rose' Edra Storms are lovely! Remember chapter ? Update already! **


	19. An Old Friend

(A/N: Good God, this chapter is awful. Please forgive me and ENJOY YOUR SPRING BREAK. Because I am. And when I return, I'll have a far better chapter for you! So bear with me.)

** This chapter is for Fallen Angel of Hell and Siriusly Mione**

Chapter 19

An Old Friend

Hermione had been so focused on her mission and Sirius that she'd forgotten that there was an old friend at Hogwarts, one she knew well. One that was still living in her time. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of going to see him.

Walking down the long stretch of grass Hermione beheld the old hut, the hut that had been a refuge to her in her third year.

"Exactly where are we going?" A confused Sirius asked Hermione.

Hermione's heart was joyful. "You'll see." She walked closer and closer to the destination, Sirius at her side (Where he belonged.).

"Hagrid!" Hermione cried, running down the slope to the front door of Hagrid's hut. She knocked wildly, anxious to see a familiar face. 

Hagrid opened the door, looking much younger than Hermione knew. He had less hair, though not enough to make him any less giantlike. "Yes?" he asked, perplexed. 

Hermione didn't wait to introduce herself, she simply hugged the large man happily. Both Hagrid and Sirius looked at each other as if Hermione had gone mad.

"Er–who are you?" Hagrid asked nervously. "Do I know you?"

"No...oh," Hermione murmured, remembering this Hagrid had no idea who she was. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else."

"It's all right," Hagrid assured her. "Why, I once thought a ticket broker was my uncle Wilius."

Hermione smiled. She had missed him. Then she realized she had missed someone else. "Oh! This is my boyfriend, Sirius." Hermione gestured lovingly to the god standing next to her.

"Sirius, eh?" Hagrid said, appraising him. "You the one who put Stinksap in Flitwick's desk?"

Instead of denying it, Sirius drew himself up proudly. "Yep, that was me and James." Hagrid chuckled. They went inside his hut. Hermione sat down and absentmindedly carved a little 'S' for Sirius in the wooden table. Then a thought struck her.

_"So Ron, Hermione, when did you finally realize you were meant for each other?" Hermione blushed and let Ron answer the question. "Took me a long time, Hagrid, but I finally did." Hermione smiled at Ron with adoration as she sat at Hagrid's table absentmindedly rubbing a small carved 'S' in the wood. She often liked to imagine what the letter stood for._

". . .but in the last few years the Death Eaters have been growing in number," Sirius was saying to Hagrid. 

"Seems to me that their number will grow stronger till they've got themselves an army," Hagrid said seriously.

Sirius snorted. "I think we can lick them. The Death Eaters won't get very far, mark my words."

The sheer ignorance and irony of his words struck Hermione. "Can you be so sure, Sirius?" Hermione asked. "Their leader's growing in power, and if we don't do something. . ." She couldn't tell him anything. 

Sirius and Hagrid waited for her to finish her sentence. "Never mind," she said lamely. Sirius reached for Hagrid's special cakes. He offered one to Hermione, but she had found out about Hagrid's cooking the hard way. Sirius shrugged, took a particularly big cake, and before Hermione could warn him, took a huge bite. She waited for his reaction.

"Not bad," he said matter-of-factly. 

She laughed. That was her Sirius. 

***

When they left Hagrid, Hermione turned to Sirius. "Sirius? Could we do something?" 

"What?"

"Something we've never done before," she told him. "Something that just the two of us can do."

Sirius edged closer to her. "I'm intrigued. What are we going to do?" ***

Inside the Room of Requirement candles were lit and the room was only dim enough to see by. A fire crackled, and in the middle of a cozy sofa Hermione and Sirius sat. 

". . .we were all going direct to heaven, we were all going direct the other way. In short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only," Hermione read. She passed the book to Sirius and settled into his arms to listen to his strong voice.

"There were a king with a large jaw and a queen with a fair face on the throne of England; there were a king with a large jaw and a queen with a fair face, on the throne of France..." Sirius read. Hermione stroked his face as he read, closed her eyes and let his voice take her to faraway places.

Disclaimer: I do not own A Tale of Two Cities, thank God. It belongs to Charles Dickens. 


	20. I Promise

(A/N: Oh, you guys are so wonderful! I love you all for not flaming me. All right. This chapter's very important, hope you like it.)

Chapter 20 

I Promise 

Hermione sat down by the lake fanning herself. The Indian Summer was relentless, and it seemed like it would maintain its grip well into the winter if things didn't change soon. 

She was waiting for Sirius. He had gone off with James someplace, but when he arrived they would spend the day together. She conjured up an image of Sirius. To Hermione, Sirius was at his most handsome when he was bent over a particularly difficult charm, his face furrowed in concentration. Traces of intelligence were apparent when he was concentrating. 

She was pulled out of the reverie by a grim-looking Severus. He was staring at a piece of parchment. 

"Hello, Severus," she said brightly. Her mind was, as it always was, with Sirius, and it made her smile. 

He nodded at her primly. This was not his usual manner. Usually they would launch into a discussion of the newest assignments in Potions or some such subject. 

"Is something the matter?" she asked. 

He looked up from his parchment and scowled. "What do you care?" he asked snidely.

She raised her eyebrows, ready to reply just as snidely as he had. But then she tried a softer approach. "I do care. I'm your friend, remember?" 

Something came over Severus; he knew instinctively that she meant what she had said. And she was a friend. In spite of her attachment to Black. And the Death Eaters did need more to add to their number. Although what Severus told her next was not for personal gain, but because she cared and he needed help. 

"It's a letter from my mum," Severus told Hermione, holding the parchment out to her. "My dad beats her a lot," Severus told her quickly and breathlessly, darting his head around. 

Hermione looked stricken. "Oh, Severus, that's terrible." 

"I know. But the thing is, he's getting a lot worse. It used to only be a few bruises on her arms, but now. . .she almost had to go to St. Mungo's. I have to get her out of that house, Hermione." 

Hermione sat back, taking all of it in. "How long has he beaten her?" she asked, just as breathlessly as Severus. 

"Since. . .well, for a long time now. Every time he's had too much fire whisky she ends up with purple arms." 

She needed to know the question that had been tugging at her since the moment he'd told her about his father. "Did he ever beat you?" 

"How do you think my nose got to be so crooked?" 

Hermione fell silent. She understood now why he had been so moody and distant to everyone. His father had taught him to be that way. He didn't know any other way to be. Unconsciously, she thought of how unfair it was for Severus to be teased by James and Sirius so much. 

"What do you need me to do?" she asked. She had to help him, there was no other way. "We need to help her escape, and we need to find her a place to stay," Severus said immediately, as if he had thought this out many times. 

"Okay," Hermione promised. "I saw a few books in the library that might help. There are places for battered witches. I could ask Lily–" 

"No," Severus said fervently. "No one can know about this. Telling you was a stretch for me. I don't want anyone to know."

"But someone could help us. I'm sure there are people here who can help a lot more than I can." 

Severus jumped up in disgust. "I never should have told you. You're going to immediately blab it to Sirius." His voice became softer. "Please, Hermione. Just you and me. Promise me." 

Hermione did not want to keep something this big from Sirius, nor did she want to leave Severus' mother to die. A small tingle came from deep within her bones. Her heart told her this was important, this was pivotal. She had to do it. "I promise." 

An immense look of relief shone on Severus' face. "Thank you." 

"We should meet tomorrow," Hermione said. 

He nodded in agreement. "But where? I know the library's too public. Someone will see us." 

"I know. All right, let me think." She racked her brains for a good place. "The Astronomy Tower's empty a lot. Go to the library first, find some books, then meet me there." 

"All right," he agreed. "Hermione–thank you." 

"You're welcome. I won't tell Sirius." It was going to be hard for her, but she would have to lie to the one person who would really want to know. She would have to lie about where she was going every single time. It was a ticking bomb. Sirius was bound to find out she was meeting Severus secretly. What would he say? Her mind spun. She had to do what was right. 

The tingle never left Hermione's bones. She could tell that what she was going to do...was fate. 

So, what do you think, given all the information, Hermione's task is? I'd love to hear your ideas. 

** MY REVIEWERS:**

Moony's Angel Well, I was pretty hurt at first, but then I realized what a faithful reviewer you are and that you were right, so no worries. solar1 I know it was short, and I am sorry. This one is short too, but important.  imogenhm  I was on vacation but I am back now:) So, more chapters.  Puffy Marshmallow  Thank you! I am glad you liked it. hkcjh thank you! Rane2920072 Ah, thank you for not flaming my worst effort yet. But vacation cleared up my mind. CeLeStIaL BeInG Clutches of doom, eh? *chuckle* Would that happen to mean school? Hiril Narwain Thanks! Your name sounds Tolkienish. Is it?  Melody's Song  I hope this one's better. Sev makes a comeback. As for the reading to each other, that's the last time I take my relationship cues from _Dawson's Creek._ Heh. toriisen Why thanks!!! Here I am, enjoy! Nica Thanks! I am glad you're not stumbling through the story aimlessly, that you like it. Padfoot Black Oh, Lord, thank you! What a compliment. I've read some really good S/Hr fics. I can assure you mine's not the best, lol. Fallen Angel of Hell ROFL!! My best friend and I cracked up at your review. We had to read TOTC for school.......*shudder* Let's not open up that wound. slytherinrules85 I think the key with time turner fics is that you have to keep the realism in with the unrealistic. You have to keep little personal touches in. Get what I mean? Lol I didn't think so. RiffintonYour review sure was unique, lol. Did you have too much sugar again? Willow 'Black Rose' Edra *taps her fingers, waiting for an update* Oh, sorry, I just remembered you were in Spain. Lucky, lucky! Bring me something Spanish! CassandratheEvil TOTC....well, it wouldn't be bad if you didn't have to read it in 2 days, like I did. What a nightmare. About Hermione's choice of words, your reaction was exactly the kind I was hoping to get. krazykiwikatieI'm sorry it confused you! Won't happen again. SuIcIdl I'll check them out this week, ok? Just A Muggle Great question. It's going to come up in a later chapter. Pet Peeves Tell me what you think her task is. I'd love to hear it. ElenwenDutariWhy, hello! *grins* NO ONE is as good as JRR. Never will be. lgobgirlie15 The song was 'The Dance' by Garth Brooks. It's really a very lovely song, esp. the piano at the end. Isn't it perfect for S/Hr? QOA Of course I had to put TOTC in. It ruled my life for a long time, sadly. TY! The movie was good, wasn't it? Lily Skylo Nope, not at all what our Sirius had in mind. He's a typical boy. That's what we love about him. pyroprincess4rmeverwood So THAT'S where the story went! I'll go check it out again. Please tell me what you think her mission is. Taryn Clare You're too sweet. Thank you thank you! 


	21. The Seed of Doubt

(A/N: I love your guesses! Some came pretty close. Keep guessing! Aw, this chapter is sort of sad. Hermione lies to Sirius.)

Chapter 21 

The seed of doubt 

"Hermione," Sirius said in the common room that night as they lay by the fire, "I'm going to take you out one of these days."

Hermione smiled. "Why? This is my favorite place, here in your arms," she told him, snuggling deeper into them.

He grinned. "Somewhere more expensive. We should go to the Three Broomsticks. I'll treat. Have all the butterbeers you want."

"Sounds good. When?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Tomorrow night okay?"

"Oh. . .I really have to finish my Arithmancy homework in the library," Hermione said, thinking fast. 

And that was how the lie began.

"It's not due till Wednesday. I'll help you with it later."

"No, Sirius, I really can't," Hermione said firmly, each word slowly killing her. "I don't want to put it off till the last minute. I'll probably be in there the entire day finishing it."

"All right," Sirius chuckled. He knew how important schoolwork was to Hermione. "I believe you. But I know you're going to do the best out of anyone. Even if you did it Wednesday morning."

His faith in her was unshakable, and that made Hermione feel worse than ever, lying to him. Especially when it concerned Severus, the person Sirius disliked the most. But she had to help Severus. 

And that was how the guilt began.

***

Hermione watched as Sirius went out to the Quidditch pitch with James, Remus, and Peter. James had a Snitch and all four were carrying brooms so Hermione assumed they were going to play a game of Quidditch. Which usually lasted about an hour. 

She doubled back to the library. After twenty minutes of looking for books, she selected three, tucked them safely into her bag and went to the Astronomy tower.

Severus was already there, poring over a book.

"Hi," she told him, setting her bag down.

"Thought you weren't going to come," Severus told her.

"Of course I came. What did you find?"

"I sent my mother to my uncle's house."

"Oh?" Hermione said. "Then we don't have to search for a place for her to stay, do we?"

"Yes, we do," Severus said gently. "Father always finds her. He'll find her and when he does he'll hurt her even more."

"All right. Let's start looking."

They sat in silence for a full half hour before either found anything. "I have a place here," Hermione told him, lifting the book. "St. Eustace's Battered Witches Shelter."

"What does it cost?" Severus asked in a businesslike manner.

"Nothing. It's free and they take any witch or wizard who's been beaten or abused. The only thing is that it's in Edinburgh. Do you think your mother's up to such a long trip?"

"She'll have to be," Severus said, rubbing his eyes and looking weary. "I'll leave school to take her if I have to."

"Severus!" Hermione cried. "You can't leave school grounds. You'll be expelled."

"I don't care about being expelled! I need to get my mother out of there."

"I was only thinking of you," Hermione said. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

An unexpected softness came over Severus. "I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'll send an owl to my mother as soon as possible." 

"If I have to, I'll cover for you," Hermione assured him.

He smiled. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"You're a friend," she told him.

"A friend."

"Yes," Hermione said brightly, snapping the book shut and completely missing the poignant tone in his voice.

"Let's meet again," she suggested. "To make sure we've got this plan foolproof."

He agreed, and they left the tower.

***

Sirius, sweaty from the game but anxious to see Hermione, ran into Lily at the library. "Hi," he greeted her. "Is Hermione with you?"

"No. A pity, I needed her help with Arithmancy," Lily said forlornly, looking down at her unfinished chart.

"But she said she'd be working in the library all day," Sirius replied.

"She wasn't. _ I _ was the one working in the library all day," Lily told him.

***

"I hope Sirius will believe me," Hermione confided to Severus as they turned the corner. 

"He'll believe you," Severus assured her.

"How do you know?" Hermione persisted.

He answered with strange confidence, "Because he wants to."

***

"So she wasn't in the library?" Sirius repeated. "She lied to me."

"No, Sirius, of course she didn't," Lily assured him. "Maybe she meant the common room or some other place."

"No...it was the library. I'm sure of it."

Just then Hermione rounded the corner, her bag loaded with books. She greeted Lily and Sirius.

"Where were you?" Sirius asked. 

"Working on Arithmancy in the common room. I finished my chart." Hermione replied without missing a beat. She had seen Sirius talking to Lily and deduced that he hadn't seen her in the library.

"I thought you said you'd be in the library," Sirius persisted.

"It got too hot. It's an Indian Summer, remember?" Hermione was good. 

"Oh. I believe you. I must have heard wrong." Sirius' usual smirk crossed his face. "Want to go get that butterbeer?" 

Severus was right. Sirius hadn't heard wrong, his subconscious knew it. He believed because he had wanted to. This was the catalyst. With each lie it was like Hermione was severing her tie to Sirius. She hated lying. 

***

After they returned from Hogsmeade Hermione took out her books and lay them on the table. Sirius sat across from her, doodling. Homework could wait. 

Hermione stood up to borrow a quill from Lily. Sirius' eyes wandered lazily over to her side of the table. They landed, disbelievingly, on her Arithmancy chart.

Unfinished. 

And the first seed of doubt was planted.

Outside, the Indian summer, once so fierce, began to cool ever so slightly.

**Did everyone catch the symbolism of the Indian Summer? :)**

MY REVIEWERS:

imogenhm why thank you! CeLeStIaL BeInG 'what else' is right. Ugh. Don't think about it, don't think about it....*pulls herself out of reverie* Yes I get what you mean! Interesting. QOA UGH. No school talk in my stories, girl. You know that! IM me so we can talk about storylines. krazykiwikatie why thank you! i do hope i am becoming a better writer as time goes on. Moony's Angel No worries! I am all right now. I realized it stung because I knew I had not done my best. Lol, the last chapter wasn't *that* amazing. kitty katty  ugh, a lot od angst if he were to leave her, huh? Black Slytherin Girl My 400th reviewer! *cheers* Jack Sparrow's Bonnie Lassie Aw, no more Sirius? I LOVED that name! Change it back, change it back! J/k s.s. harry the cave is such a good idea! I never thought of it before! Thank you! Lady January Ah, I love Tolkien's languages. Isn't he a genius? He is my favorite author. slytherinrules85 you're right about mysteries. Never what they seem. Drives me nuts trying to figure it out sometimes. Take _Angels and Demons_ by Dan Brown for example. The 'villain' completely threw me off. Fallen Angel of Hell One of my best friends has a very sarcastic sense of humor, so I am used to it and I love it! pyroprincess4rmeverwood All right I am off to read your story, swear! Do you have the same username there? Preeto aka Raven Potter Weasley Yep, figured you were the same person :) I don't like the pairing of H/Hr....it's like you and H/G. Willow LOL! Hope you like Spain! I was worried there, I was wondering 'Where is Willow and Meeny? Willow's been with me since the beginning!' Still got the bruises, eh? Heh. Melody's SongDawson's Creek was a huge thing for me way back when. That's the last time I steal from Pacey and Joey. I've since grown out of it (Dawson was so pathetic!). Glad to make you think! yoblossom I like your name a lot. I hope I don't disappoint you by what her misson is. Puffy Marshmallow I read one of your stories! Go check for my review. Siriusly Mione There you are! Where've you been? Oh yes, CSAP. Is Janet Evanovich any good? About Sev: I think it's only natural they become friends, they have a lot of things in common. ElenwenDutari 20 chapters. Whew, even I am in awe! See you next week! SuIcIDl I am glad you got to read it too and even gladder you reviewed. katie Don't worry I am going to try to take SB/HG to a place far from Lily/James, romance-wise. Astronomy tower? Snogging? Whatever gave you *that* idea? Heh! Accio Flaming Stake  Nice name! Thanks for not flaming me. The flaming stake is a little intimidating. You needn't worry about SB/HG. They were/are meant for each other. HyperonCookies I do write constantly. Thank you for reading this far! Pass me a cookie, won't you? :) auditoriumnazi I know, they're short. But I update fast, so it's all good right? leo-sol I love your theory. It would take something major for those two to become friends. 


	22. Places I Didn't Know I Had

Chapter 22

December loomed forward and with it, exams. In Remus Hermione found a kindred spirit. He understood, more than anyone, how important exams were. They sat together one night and drew up a strict exam schedule. Sirius and James had tried to help them, but Hermione didn't understand why they shuddered at the thought of studying for exams at five in the morning. Remus saw this as perfectly normal and mollified Hermione by telling her so. 

"I've got my Wizard Literature Club meeting on the fifth–so I can arrange it so I'll study Arithmancy at six A.M. and that way squeeze in Astronomy right after the meeting," Remus said thoughfully, writing in the plan under December 5th. 

"But, Remus," Hermione told him, "if you get up at five to do Arithmancy you'll get a lot more done."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "And of course I'll have to fit in some time to look over all my old Arithmancy charts. I'll have to rewrite them to make them more extensive."

"I like the way you think," Hermione said admiringly. "It's good to have a person who understands how important study is." She looked at the schedule. "Sirius, do you want me to draw you up a schedule as well?" she turned expectantly to Sirius and found him asleep on the chair where five minutes ago he'd been so attentive. She chuckled and kissed his brow before continuing.

After Remus and Hermione had finished their schedule Hermione saw Lily and walked up to her. "Hi," she greeted the red-haired girl. "Want to take a walk?" So they did. They set out around the lush grounds of Hogwarts. 

"Oh, Lily," Hermione said breathlessly. "I forgot to ask you. The night of the ball. . .did you use the charm?"

Lily glanced around quickly and, not seeing anyone, turned back to Hermione. "It was wonderful." She smiled radiantly.

Hermione clapped her hands together in delight. "Oh, Lily! I'm so happy for you." She gave the girl a hug. They truly were good friends. 

"I'll give you the paper back," Lily promised.

"But. . .don't you need it?" 

Lily smiled slyly. "I think I have memorized it by now."

Hermione reddened at this bit of information. "I see." More to recover from the information than anything else, she looked around at the other students. She and Lily passed the throng of girls ogling the handsome-but-evil Lucius Malfoy; the boys who, in absence of brooms, were attempting to play Quidditch with rackets; the girls reading _Witch Weekly_;and the fifth year boys poring over _Playwitch._ Hermione saw Severus in the distance. She gave him a secret smile and he smiled back at her. Lily saw both smiles and turned to Hermione puzzlingly. "What's going on with you two, anyway?" she asked.

Hermione buried herself in a new lie: "I helped him with Arithmancy once."

***

When Hermione returned to the common room later that night she saw Sirius staring into the fireplace, holding a piece of parchment. 

On the parchment was a letter from his parents. They had informed him that they were going to see Regulus over the holidays and that he should well better stay over the holidays at Hogwarts. He always played it off with an air of detachment, but it still stung. Every time, it hurt. He couldn't stop it or control it.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she walked over to him, her face clearly showing her concern. Over time she had grown to care deeply for this boy, the Hogwarts god. She knew he had a heart. He was hesitant to show it to her at all times, however. He hardly offered anything about his family, to her disappointment. But if his family was anything like what they were in the future, she could understand why he would be hesitant.

"Oh–nothing," he said hastily, folding up the parchment and wiping the forlorn look off his face quickly. He put his arm around her. "There are better things to do than talking," he whispered, leaning into her. 

He was distracting her; she knew this. She pulled away from him. "Come on, Sirius. Tell me what you're feeling."

He backed off quickly, ran a hand through his hair and looked back into the fire. "Nothing." "What's on the parchment?" she persisted.

"I said nothing!" He said, his voice growing louder. "I think I've got the right to keep a few things from my girlfriend!"

"If it's making you upset I want to know about it!" Hermione's voice grew louder as well.

"Why? Because you have to know everything?" he asked nastily. "Because you have to be a Know-It-All?" He hated himself for yelling at her and yet he couldn't stop.

Hermione's eyes, unwillingly, filled with tears. She had been called a Know-It-All since her first year and it still pierced her heart. It was the second worst insult to have given her. "I don't have to be the Know-It-All," Hermione said softly, a lump forming in her throat. "I'm asking you to include me. But if you don't want to,that's fine. I'll go." She dried the dratted tears and stood to go.

"Hermione," he said softly, wanting to erase every word he'd said to make the glistening tears go away, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was such a prat." He reached for her but she back away from him and left the common room. He banged his fist against the wall in frustration. "Damn it!"

***

Hermione sat outside on the cool grass. The air was crisp, and she shivered slightly. 

"Hermione."

She didn't even have to turn around to know whose voice it was. It was the voice that always made her weak at the knees. Sirius.

She stood up and turned to leave. 

"Hermione–wait. Let me explain." he tried to grab her but she walked out of his reach, near the edge of the lake. 

"I don't see what there is to explain," Hermione told him, walking faster. "You don't want to open up to me. That's fine. I understand." 

He was on her heels. "Just–wait, would you?" He walked faster. A slippery rock was in front of him. He didn't see it until he had skidded on it and fallen face first into the lake with a loud splash.

Hermione whirled around at the sound of the splash. Her eyes scanned the water over and over with no sign of him. "Sirius? Sirius?" Her voice shook with emotion. "Where are you? Oh my gosh! Sirius! Sirius!"

"So you do care, then," Sirius said casually from a shaded part of the lake she hadn't seen. Hermione jumped. "Oh, you git. I thought you'd drowned yourself," she cried, sharp in her very relief. Despite the fact that she couldn't swim, she held an outstretched arm to him. "Come on, get out. You'll catch your death of cold." 

He took her hand, and, instead of climbing out, pulled her in unceremoniously. 

She was pulled underwater then came back up sputtering. "S–Sirius!" She cried, teeth chattering. "T-That wasn't nice! T-Take me back to shore, now!"

"Why? Can't you swim?" he asked, tightening his grasp on her if the answer was in the negative.

Hermione drew herself up stubbornly. "Not that it's any of your business, but no." She suddenly seemed to realize for the first time that she was in deep water, and drew closer to Sirius, who held her protectively. "Take me back to shore, please."

"Not until you listen to me," he said firmly. 

"There's nothing to–Oh!" she screamed as something slithery brushed her foot. She forgot herself and leaned against him. He seemed to like this and looked down at her smoulderingly. He could feel her breath on his neck. He closed his eyes and took it in briefly.

"Oh, fine," she said. "I give up. What do you have to say?"

"What I meant to say is that the parchment was a letter from my parents. It said they'd be visiting my brother and that I shouldn't bother coming home." He said this very quickly.

Hermione hated them for making him so upset. "Do they do that a lot?" she asked.

"Yes. They always favor Regulus. And I know it shouldn't matter that they don't care...but it does. It really does." He swallowed and his eyes held the vulnerability of a child. 

She knew then and there, staring into his vulnerable eyes, that she would belong to him forever. "Sirius, I'm sure they care. Really. Maybe they just wanted to see Regulus only. Anyway, this is better. Because I'm staying here over the holidays, too. We can spend Christmas together. Doesn't that sound better?" She was trying to cheer him up.

He smiled slowly. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, running his hands up and down her back. He drew closer to her, awaiting her answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she purred softly. He kissed her heatedly, apparently thinking along the same lines she was. His lips traveled down to her neck, covering every inch. She gave a small moan. 

"That's about what I was thinking," she said breathlessly.

He smiled huskily. "If that's the case, forget going anywhere else for the holidays. I want to stay with you."

She grew serious again. "Really, though, Sirius. I want to hear about your parents. I want to hear about what makes you sad. Because I'm not just your girlfriend, I'm your friend." He nodded. "I'm so sorry. It's just hard for me. I've let you into places that I didn't even know I had."

She sighed. What girl could resist what he was telling her? She was melting, and it was all because of Sirius. 

He lifted her body so that she was floating on her back, and he spun her in small circles. She stared up into his eyes as he spun her, knowing that this was her heaven.


	23. Shadows

(A/N: I feel like I am losing reviewers. I haven't heard from two of my most beloved reviewers, CeLeStIaL BeInG and mystripedskirt for so long. I'm wondering if I did anything to offend them...if I did I am so sorry and I hope you'll review again. And for all of you who still are reviewing. . .thank you. This one's for you.)

Chapter 23

Shadows

** December 1997, Harry and Ron's time. Hermione is still in 1975.**

He heard a rustling behind him; it was Harry.

" 'Lo," Ron mumbled, not wanting to talk.

"Hello," Harry replied, just as unemotionally. There were no words. Both missed Hermione. Especially Ron. His heart was dying each day he spent without her. He knew where she was; Dumbledore had told them the instant she fell off that broom. It was still so mysterious to him. 

_ "So she's back in 1975?" Ron clarified. He and Harry stood in Dumbledore's office, stricken from watching Hermione literally fall from the sky and disappear._

"Yes," Dumbledore replied wearily. "She is in 1975 to complete a mission."

"What sort of mission?" Ron asked, a bit more demanding than was necessary. 

"That is for her to tell you when she returns."

"And when will that_ be?" _

"One year."

"One year?!?_" cried Harry._

"Yes."

For the first time Harry realized the year and its implications.. "1975. When my parents. .."

"Yes," Dumbledore said gently. "When your parents were still at Hogwarts."

This seemed to mollify Harry, but not Ron. "Will she be all right?" he asked urgently.

"She will be just fine," Dumbledore assured him.

"I'm wondering where Hermione's spending her Christmas," Ron confessed to Harry as they stood by the lake. 

"With my parents, I'll bet," Harry told him, his heart lightening at the thought of his parents being friends with Hermione.

"I just. . .I want her home," Ron said, more to himself than to Harry.

Harry nodded. There was a void in their lives. No Hermione to prod them about their studies, to feed them useless information, to guide them. For Ron, no Hermione to love him. 

Ginny appeared behind them. She slipped an arm around Harry and looked at Ron. "You miss her, don't you?" she asked Ron.

The redness of Ron's eyes answered her question.

"That would be a yes." she surmised. "Ron, don't be so down. We know she's all right. She with Harry's parents and Lupin and Sirius. She's safe. She'll be home so soon. And then you can be with her again." Her words comforted him, but if he only knew who Hermione would spend her Christmas with. . .

"I just don't understand what this 'mission' is, and why Hermione has to do it," Ron persisted. 

"Neither do I. But if anyone can do it, it'll be Hermione. That's probably why it chose her." 

"Who's it?" Ron asked.

"Fate," Ginny whispered.

They stared into the deep lake for a long time, none of them uttering a word. Their grief, coupled with the mysteriousness of the situation was a lot to chew on. All three of them had their theories on what the mission was. Harry deeply hoped it had to do with Lily and James. Ginny wondered whether Hermione had to save Sirius. Ron guessed it had to do with the rise of Voldemort. All three guesses, while close, were far from the truth. After a while it grew cold and Harry and Ginny decided to go inside.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"I'll stay a bit longer." Ron waved them off. He glanced at the lake again. It seemed to be his imagination, but it seemed like two figures were in the lake. The figures were silhouettes of a man and a woman. They were swirls of black. Beyond time, beyond logic. 

But perhaps it was only a shadow.

** My beloved reviewers: MeenyrocksI must do a shout-out to you. Your story's so great! And I miss your reviews. I hope you'll review again. And update soon! Moony's Angel thanks! I know I can count on you. If I need a self-esteem boost I read your reviews. imogenhm thanks for reading this far! Thank you. My beta helped me with the chapter. Disneydoll0424 They really are. Doesn't it seem like the people who have the least in common are the most compatible? Cybeleflame Keep reading and you will find out. This Christmas will bring lots of happy times with them, I assure you. Riffinton hi ole buddy! Since chapter 1! Sugar rushes and all. Whatever happened to that guy? Oh, angst is coming, and very soon. I adore angst. In the Depp End hehe, great name! Grima Wormtongue, I don't think is as bad as everyone's made him to be. He loved Eowyn. Hiril NarwainSwoon, eh? Hehe. Don't you just love Sirius? He makes Hermione swoon too. Thank you for reading. Fallen Angel of Hell Another one who's been with me since chapter 1. Did you know when I first read your name I thought, "there's someone whose respect I'd like to earn." 'Cause your name was kinda intimidating to me. Thanks for sticking with me. Rane2920072HA! I was able to type the numbers in your name without looking! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. magic sparkle 1 hello! You're likin' my story, huh? thanks! Willow 'Black Rose' Edra NO, YOU MAY NOT STOP REVIEWING! I've already lost some reviewers, I don't want to lose you! You, who have been with me since the beginning. Heck, you even recruited your friends to read this! So the answer's no! I LOVE your reviews! But if you did stop I would not stop reviewing your story. Please don't stop. pyroprincess4rmeverwood The coldness is like the movies. You know, how sometimes women in movies wake up in full makeup? With no explanation? The cold in this story is like that. Unexplainable, but you just go with it. ShellRae007 Yes, I am going to talk about the werewolf thing, it'll be poignant in a later chapter. I hope this one answered your questions. Thanks! Puffy Marshmallow Will review your story as soon as I can! Thank you for all the positive reviews you always give me. You don't know how much I appreciate it. ElenwenDutari *waves* how's the poster? I know it fell off your door. Kind of an omen, maybe? I hope you liked this one; I know how much you love Ron. auditoriumnazi *frantically checks fic* where did I misspell Sirius? I checked the chapter over and over. I couldn't find it. It's driving me nuts, please tell me so I can fix it! And shoot my beta! (Lol j/k Naomi) siriusness Yes it's very fitting. Sirius really shines; he's so vital and vibrant, just what our girl needs. Thanks ! elfgurl Ah, good questions. I promise you'll get all those answers very soon. The lie will come up again. siriusforeva I like Sirius! Wouldn't he be a cool guy to date? You know, once his head deflated and all ;) allison g. yes, I love how JK uses names that correspond w/the characters' personalities. It fits Sirius perfectly. Sirius+Hermione 4ever Heck yes, they are forever! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. QOA thank you girl! i really need your support. I know you'll be with me through this. ** Again, thank you, all of you. Please review; it makes my day. 


	24. Love is a Miracle

(A/N: Oh, you guys are wonderful. 42 reviews! Wow! I'll bite my tongue. Welcome back, CeLeStIaL BeInG! We must ALL join isnani's Sirius/Hermione fanlisting! The site is wonderful! And I am extremely honored to have been listed there as one of her favorite stories. In her sig the address is there. I'd put it here but the comp's acting funny. 

Chapter 24

Miracle

Exams came and exams went. Remus and Hermione followed the schedule faithfully, each bombarding the other with questions about certain facts ("What year was the goblin rebellion, again?") and the other dutifully providing the answer ("1642.")

"This year's N.E.W.T. year," Remus reminded Hermione. "Exams are crucial."

"I agree, our whole future depends on it," Lily said. "What we do for the rest of our lives."

Hermione bit back a sob as she remembered how Lily would never get the chance to live out her whole life, like she was meant to. She forced a smile. "So, where are you all going over the holidays?"

"Home," Remus and Peter said.

"Lily's staying with me–and my parents," James added hastily. "Sirius, why aren't you coming with us? You always used to." James wore a look of mock hurt.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You'll have to live with the heartbreak. I'm staying with my girlfriend." Hermione loved the way he said "girlfriend." It sent shivers down her spine. It seemed like she and Sirius would be the only two Gryffindors staying over the holidays, and that sent even more shivers down her spine. Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same lines and his arm snaked around her waist. 

After the school had been emptied, only five students remained; Hermione, Sirius, Severus, and two Ravenclaw girls.

The Gryffindor common room was full of the rich Christmas decorations: ivy, the smell of pine trees, festive signs bearing the words "Happy Christmas!"

And the mistletoe. Sirius knew they'd have fun with that later; his pulse quickened at the thought of it. 

Hermione stood in front of a large undecorated Christmas tree. The firelight caught her hair and he watched it dance. She'd worked her way into his heart and she'd set up a permanent spot there. He could not have put into words what he felt for her; it was impossible. All he knew was that he would do anything for her. And when she turned to him and smiled, full of the firelight, he knew he'd always be hers.

"Hi," she said, hugging him warmly. "I told the house elves we'd decorate the tree." 

"Trying to make less work for them, are you?" 

A smile played on her lips. "Well. . .maybe. But I thought it would be fun. Since your parents aren't here. .. ."

"And thank Merlin for that."

". . .I've decided I'll be your family."

"Oh?"

She beamed. "I'll be your family. I'll help you decorate the tree, I'll eat Christmas dinner with you. . ."

His smile was as bright as hers. "All right, then. Families decorate Christmas trees. Let's get to it."

She took his hand and led him to a box of decorations. "Here." Together they opened the box to find ornaments of every kind; some antique and ornate; some abstract; some so old they were falling apart. Hermione lifted a pair of turtle doves. She handed one to Sirius. He smiled and together they put the turtle doves on the tree. Hermione smiled softly as she remembered seeing the pair of turtledoves on the tree in her own time. She admired them even then. 

"They look like soulmates," Sirius commented. 

"What are soulmates, anyway?" Hermione asked thoughtfully, placing a crystal reindeer on the tree. Sirius put down an ornament and looked pensive. Finally he said, "Soulmates, Hermione. They're...they've got a deep connection. From the first moment they meet there's a pull between them that neither can explain. Even if they don't have much in common they still yearn to be with the other. They don't need to talk sometimes; they can sit in silence and then walk away feeling like they've had the best talk of their lives. The connection between soulmates is. . .miraculous Because that's what love is. A miracle."

The words "I love you" were on the tip of her tongue but she did not say them. Instead she silently decorated the tree. They worked together in the golden silence of soulmates. Hermione snuck over to a part of the common room and pulled out a shiny little red box.

Sirius saw her and grinned slyly. "What's that?" he asked innocently.

"Your gift, of course!" She hid it behind her back. 

He playfully reached for it. "Let me have a peek."

"Oh no, you don't!" she cried. She backed away from him.

"Look, Hermione," he said slowly, "I have ways of making you talk, so. . ." His lips landed on her neck and worked their way around it. 

She sighed. "You're going to get anything you want if you keep this up, love." Gradually her grip on the box loosened and with one quick motion he'd grabbed the box out of her hands and dashed up to his dormitory gleefully. 

She screamed and ran up to the dormitory after him. When she reached it it was empty. Her eyes raked over the dormitory; over the stray socks; the tattered copies of _Playwitch;_ the torn essays on goblin rebellions; finally her eyes landed on an umade bed that she knew to be Sirius' by the messiness. She saw a shadow near the bed and inched toward it cautiously. When she reached it she was attacked playfully from behind and landed headfirst on the bed.

"Mmph!" she exclaimed, muffled by the bedspread. Sirius got up and rolled her over. For the first time they seemed to realized the position they were in; Hermione, red-faced, stood up.

The situation they were in was complex to Hermione. They were both alone, secluded even. There was no possibility of another Gryffindor coming in to interrupt them. The idea of being so alone together made Hermione tingle. She could lose complete control. 

Later Hermione admired the decorated tree; Sirius had gone off in search of cocoa. She picked up her gift for Sirius. It was a gold chain with the initials "HG and SB" interwined. But the gift was deeper than that. Hermione had put a binding charm on it. It was a charm that would bind the maker's heart with the recipient's heart. As long as the recipient wore it, their hearts would be interwined. The feelings she had for Sirius would never have revealed themselves in a clearer light than the necklace. She was afraid to say I love you. She was afraid that Sirius would run. She was afraid that he would laugh at her, that he would not say the words back, that he would feel pressured to say them back.

Sirius arrived with the cocoa. She took it and they sat together, their thoughts illuminated in the bright lights of the tree.

Sirius was bound to Hermione, with or without the necklace. Yet he was afraid to say I love you. He had never, ever said that to a girl, save for Lily, and even then she'd made him say it. He was ashamed to say that he did use girls. Hermione had defended him against Jennifer, but Jennifer was right. He did use girls. He knew it, and now he was ashamed. Because he now had the most precious girl of them all. That he was ashamed was the biggest breakthough he'd ever had. He had never realized he hurt girls and if he did he hadn't been sorry. He'd just gotten what he wanted from them and that was it. He often got bored with a girl's 'style' and simply moved on to the next. The thoughts disgusted him now and he would never tell Hermione lest she be disgusted as well. He did not want her to think him heartless. Though he had been for a long time. His parents' negligence had cut deeper than he would ever realize. His inability to love had stemmed from them. He never admit that they meant that much to him. But they did. For better or worse, they were his parents. And in his own way, he did love them. But that love had the power to destroy him and so he kept it buried inside himself.

They looked at each other sideways, each afraid of the other.

She smiled.

He smiled.

And both sipped their cocoa.

Heaven help her, she loved him.

He loved her; it was a miracle. 

** My beloved reviewers: **

qoa I loved beach day! Ty for helping me. doughnut oh, good luck! And the shadows–I thought that was open for interpretation. I thought you could kind of draw your own conclusions. As boring as that sounds. Again, good luck! imogenhm I hope this cheered you up a little! hermione-and-draco-2005 youare right. Not everything has a happy ending. I needed to put that in, but now this is a bit more cheerful. Puffy Marshmallow I will review your story, swear! auditoriumnazi whew! stops choking beta Oh, ellipses....I don't do anything special, I just put them in. isnaniI recently converted to R/Hr. Can you recommend a good fic for me? And I love your site! Thanks SO much for mentioning me! HyperonCookies munches on cookie thanks, I needed that. I swear to you I will never abandon this story, no matter how little reviewers. It needs to be told, if just for me. Don't worry. shearer Yay! I got you hooked! It's an honor, lol. I like to think my story's good enough to have spent half a day on ;) Amanda I am glad you're drawn; please stick with me! Rane2920072 Here you go, enjoy! Midnight Firefly Nice name! At first I didn't know it was you. I like to put in really meaningful last lines; I feel they set the tone for the whole chapter. Ja Ne, Mata Ne (hehe someone said that to me yesterday and was surprised I knew what it meant! So thanks!) DisneyDoll0424 Poor Ron. I am glad you liked it;I was not sure how people were going to take it. Willow (am too lazy to type in the whole name. You know who I mean) Put that pic of you and Addie back up! You guys are so pretty! I am proud of you! Good job! Personally I get the idea for the chapter when my mind wanders in science then I finally jot it down 10 mins before I post it. Hiril Narwain Aack! I know it's short! Forgive me! Moony's Angel How're you feeling about your friend who passed away? I was thinking of you. Hope you're okay. Captain Oblivious UGH! I am awful! We were given a vocab word with impervius and I was studying it when I typed the chapter. Forgive me! Oh, about Arthur–I am planning to use him in a future chapter, so I kinda fudged that. pyroprincess4rmeverwood Updated your fic? I want to read it! Lily Skylo waves WB! I see from your e-mail you love Orli...so do I! I am so happy for him and Kate. Hearts Ron is a sweetie. I love and adore him. But I think Sirius is perfect for Hermione. Riff (that's my new name for you...it's the laziness.) Angst rules. I personally love all H/G angst. yoblossom thanks! I think I might put in more Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Let me talk to my beta and get back to you ;) Cybeleflame Yes, I think we had to see what the poor kids are doing without Hermione. Poor them. She is their anchor. Kelcey2007 Yay! Another fan! Hi! Prettoaka Raven Potter Weasley  I am sorry. But I LOVE H/G and I insist on putting them in a fic :) They rock. And Bonnie not liking H/G–that's just her opinion, not JKR's. And Harry James and Hermione Jane—Do you know Ginny's middle name is Molly? Molly and James, Harry and Ginny are named after their parents. grins The Dark One Reborn roflmao! You're split between Ron and Sirius, huh? I must say–and forgive me, Ron– that I'd choose Sirius in a flash. slyterinrules85 THANKS! I am glad to see such positive feedback, knock wood. elfgurl I love your idea, but I can't say anything in the affirmative or negative :) Leila3 Yay! Another reviewer's back! Hi! WB! Yes, I can see how you'd be torn....but I'd pick Sirius. Though I do feel for Ron. Fallen Angel of Hell Cruel and cold.....sounds like me! I dwell in my own sarcasm. It's who I am. Glad to see a kindred spirit. magic sparkle 1 My Lord, what an idea! I never thought of that! runs off to talk to beta about it Tori I loved beach day! It rocked! I screamed a bit too much though. A cult, huh? I dunno. smiles bastet-the-cat-goddessaw, don't be sad! Be glad! Lol LunaLovegood I'll try my hardest not to let you down! CeLeStIaL BeInG bigs hugs welcome back hon! Oh, 14 days with no comp?!? My two best friends went to Belize devoid of technology as well.....but he found a computer, of course. Must be radar. I love your review! Keep reviewing like that! Katie Bloomseriously? Wow! I've read some great fanfics and I can assure you mine's not as good as theirs. Paprika why thank you hon! Tithe Oh, what an honor! I do feel loved now. I am glad you were so into my fic. It doesn't matter that you're late in seeing this–at least you had a lot to read! Please stick with me. Gabriele Madden-Lovato you'll find out about the mission soon enough. hye em yes HI! WELCOME! hugs thank you for reading! 


	25. The Silver Ring

Chapter 25

The Silver Ring

Hermione wrote in her diary, _This Christmas is not what I expected at all. Actually, I don't even know what I was expecting. All I know is that Sirius and I are alone together and it's making me confused. . ._

She could never write all that she felt for Sirius in her diary. It was too personal even for a book of private thoughts. The feelings stayed in her soul.

Night was approaching and Hermione was at a loss of what to do.

Sirius had gone to fetch some more cocoa, after she'd told him she wanted more. She dashed up to her dormitory and wrote in her diary.

The truth was, she knew Sirius was fast with girls. There was no way around it. He slept around. She had to face the facts head on so that she could make a sound decision. She knew he would not force her, but. . .when she was with him she felt that he could do anything to her because it felt so good. 

Sirius returned with the cocoa. Hastily Hermione put the diary away. She beamed at him. He looked up for a moment and gasped, "Why, Hermione! What's this?" She looked up from their perch on the couch and saw mistletoe. 

"You planned this," Hermione cried accusingly.

"Oh, I hoped for it," He replied unblushingly. He leaned forward eagerly.

Hermione threw everything out of her head and kissed him. She had meant for it to be a chaste kiss, but he deepened it. She leaned against him; it was necessary, for she could not have stood on her own. She was melting into him. Gradually his lips moved from hers and grazed an earlobe. When he heard the low moan from her he ran his teeth over the lobe again. She could feel the effect she had on him. His forehead was against hers and his eyes opened. Their gray depths held unmistakable desire. "Hermione. . ."

She swallowed hard. The contraception charm was on her bedside table; there was no around, they had all the time in the world. She sighed. She could let him touch her in places that she'd never let anyone touch her.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime–for that was what it took for her to be able to think coherently–she made up her mind. "Sirius. I can't."

She expected an argument but got none. He just nodded and stood back. He reached a hand out to touch her hair. He stroked it as if it were pure gold, as if it were too precious to touch. Finally, he took his hand back and let out a deep sigh, one that seemed to come from his core. 

When it grew late, and Hermione was practically falling asleep on Sirius' shoulder, Sirius gently woke her. "Want me to carry you to your bed?" he asked softly. Before she could panic, he grinned. "And then I'll go to my bed. Okay?" She nodded sleepily and he lifted her as if she weighed nothing. Realizing he could not go up to her dormitory, he took her up to his so at least she'd be comfortable in a bed. He laid her on his bed and covered her. Thinking she was asleep, he kissed her forehead and turned to go. To his surprised she reached her arms out to him. "Please. . .don't go. I don't want to be alone." He turned back, surprised. "But you said. . ."

"I know what I said. But please stay with me anyway."

Sirius smiled. There was no way he could down a request from her. Hermione moved aside to make room for him and he climbed in. She took his arms and wrapped them around herself, half-sleepily. It would be torture, pure torture to lay with her all night. But then he saw her smile, and that made it all right. 

Hermione awoke to find that the sheets upon which she lay were not her own; the blankets that covered her were not the color she'd always known. Where was she? She felt a pair of arms around her. It was Sirius. She panicked. Had they? When she realised they were both fully clothed, she relaxed. They hadn't. The light of the morning helped her see things more clearly, and she was glad they had not moved forward.

Hermione watched Sirius' face. He had a half-smile on his face and she grinned slyly as she thought of what he could be dreaming of. Gently she ran a finger lightly down his cheek. Lovingly. He looked so innocent and childlike when he slept. Vulnerable. She kissed his brow and he opened one sleepy eye. 

"Mmm?" He murmured drowsily. She put her finger on his lips and he closed his eyes again.

Not wanting to disturb him, Hermione climbed out of the bed slowly and went downstairs. To her surprise she found a letter addressed to her. 

_Hermione, _

I've made all the arrangements. My mother has a room ready for her at St. Eustace's. I need your help. I need your help in getting her there safely. If you agree, please come to the Astronomy Tower at midnight tomorrow. From there we'll fly to my mother's house. If you feel bad about lying to Sirius, remember what I told you: he'll believe anything you tell him because he wants to.

S.S.

She had to go, this she knew. The problem was lying to Sirius about it. She sat there for a long time. She could tell him she was studying. At midnight? No. Making him a surprise? Then she'd have to think of one. A Sleeping Draught? Oh, no. She could never do that to him. It was funny what desperation could make you think of. 

She looked idly at the clock. Eleven in the morning. . .Eleven. Sirius slept late.

That was it. She'd bank on his sleeping late.

Then she realized it was Christmas! 

Christmas! How could she have forgotten? Hermione jumped up and ran to the dormitory. "Sirius!" she shrieked. 

He jumped up in a panic. "Wha? Whazzat?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she calmed him. "Happy Christmas, though, love."

He grinned at her, his rumpled hair making him seem even more lovable. "Well, then, let's get to the gifts." He slung her over his shoulder and ran down the stairs.

Hermione and Sirius caught up their gift for each other and held them behind their backs awkwardly. Finally both whipped them out at the same time. 

The packaging was identical. They laughed.

"Oh, Sirius." She took her gift and handed him his.

He unwrapped it to reveal the gold necklace with their initials intertwined. As he touched it, a glow spread through his body. He could not explain the glow, he simply knew that as long as he wore the chain they'd be bound together.

A similar glow spread through Hermione and she smiled secretly to herself; the Binding Charm worked. Now their hearts were intertwined. She knew the Charm could only work if both felt the same way about the other.

Hermione opened her own box. It held a silver ring. The ring looked surprising ancient. It had the letter B, surrounded by a crest of some sort. Hermione put it on and a strong ancient magic seemed to surround her. 

"It's my family crest ring," Sirius told her. "Been in the family for generations."

"Sirius," Hermione said in awe, "I can't keep this." She took it off, and the magic wore off. But Sirius closed her hand over the ring. "Keep it," he told her. "It's a gift." 

She looked doubtful, but he grinned. "Hey. The ring has just about every protection spell known to wizard imbedded on it. Every generation adds a new spell. You're pretty much immortal when you wear it."

"Really?"

"How d'you think I warded off all those hexes Snape tried to give me?"

She smiled and put it on. "Well, if you're sure. . .I'll make you a deal. When I'm ready to. . .you know. . .I'll give the ring back to you. As a symbol."

"Deal."

They headed down to breakfast. Hermione held Sirius' hand proudly as they strolled together. On the way she passed Severus; she gave him a look of affirmation.

He nodded in the same way, and moved on. 

Midnight.


	26. The Road to Hell

** This chapter is for my 600th reviewer, doughnut.**

Chapter 26

The Road to Hell. . .

It was eleven o'clock. The castle was asleep, save for two people.

Hermione was tucked safely into Sirius' arms. He had fallen asleep some time ago. A half-smile on his face. She watched him sleep. "I'm sorry, Sirius," she whispered. "I never meant to lie to you, I promise. But I have to help Severus' mum. I promise when I get back it'll be you and I again, like it's supposed to be." She climbed out of the warm safety of his arms. He stirred. Hermione held her breath but he did not wake. 

Hermione crept to James' trunk. Hating every fiber of herself, she opened the trunk and rummaged through it till she found the two items she would need.

The Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak. She was a thief and a liar. And now she was betraying the best friend of the man she loved. 

She had come full circle.

All for the sake of Severus and his mother.

Was it worth it?

Yes, it was.

And that's what made it so hard.

She snuck wordlessly out of the dormitory. The common room was eerily quiet. The fire had since died down, and the lights on the tree faltered. She shuddered and longed for the safety that she knew Sirius' arms would bring her. 

Draping the Invisibility Cloak around herself, she whispered to the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." 

The map sprung to life. It was just as Hermione had remembered. She checked for teachers and when she saw none crept outside. 

Overhead, the sky was growing cloudy. The Indian Summer had cooled down and it seemed as if it wouldn't be much longer till it died down for good.

Hermione crept up to the Astronomy tower. It had once been a respectable tower, used only for stargazing, but now it was notorious for being the spot of choice for Hogwarts' young lovers. She shuddered. She much rather preferred to have been there late at night with Sirius. She twisted his ring around her finger and let the ancient magic strengthen her. 

Opening the door, she saw Severus jump.

"Thought you weren't coming," he hissed.

"Of course I came. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Hermione covered the ring with her hand, as if to protect it. "Here, put this on." She draped the Cloak over herself and Severus. He looked wary, but put it on. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

For fear of possibly incriminating James Hermione did not answer. She merely climbed on the broom behind Severus. 

"I didn't know you could ride a broom," she told him.

"I ride it all the time," he confided to Hermione.

"Why don't you play Quidditch?" She asked curiously.

He snorted. "As if I would waste my time on inane sports."

She stiffened. James played Quidditch and so did Sirius (although he'd been out for a game on account of an injured knee). And so did Harry. But because she wanted to hurry, she said nothing. 

They soared expertly out of the Astronomy tower. As they soared over the Forbidden Forest Hermione could not help but remember the last time she'd been on a broom. The last time Hermione had ridden a broom was when she'd fallen into 1975. This ride was oddly similar. If this was indeed her task she would have to go home. Back to her own time. 

Was she ready to do that?

She pondered the question as they soared over houses. Was she ready to go home and see Harry, Ginny and Ron again?

Was she ready to leave Lily, James, Remus and Sirius?

If she went home she'd be with Ginny, her best friend. And Harry, her other best friend. Ron, her first love. 

If she stayed she'd be with Lily, whom she had come to love as a best friend. And Remus, who understood the need of drawing up study schedules. 

And she'd be with Sirius, whom she now knew to be her soulmate. 

An hour later, Hermione was colder than she'd ever been. Her wet robes stuck to her. They had been flying in the clouds. She clung to Severus so as to warm herself. 

"Are we there yet?" Hermione yelled, for it was hard to be heard.

"Almost! My house is the one with the red doors."

Hermione nodded and scanned the rows of houses. Then she yelled, "Go down! There's my old house!"

Severus swooped down. "I thought you lived in France," he said.

She nodded. "But I lived here when I was younger."

In truth this house was her parents' house. The one she lived in with her parents during the summer. But it wasn't her parents' house yet. 

They circled the house a few times. Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes, tears for her parents. This was the house where she grew up. This was the house with the red painted shutters and the rose garden. This was the house with the attic that Hermione was sure ghosts dwelt. This was the house with the tree Hermione liked to sit under. This was the house that she used to sit in late at night and listen to the summer rain. She did not let Severus see her tears. "I'm ready," she said resolutely. And they moved on.

They passed her street and entered a dodgy part of town. A place with taped-up windows, broken Butterbeer bottles and wizard graffiti that shouted obscenities when people walked past it. 

They landed in front of a house that seemed to reflect the fear Hermione now felt. The paint was peeling off, and one shutter was swinging off its hinges. The well-worn steps had cracks, and the flowers were withered beyond repair.

This was where Severus lived. 

They kept the Invisibility Cloak on as they headed to the front door. Severus didn't bother to unlock the door, for it hadn't been locked in the first place. They opened the door to find an empty sitting-room. "I'll go get my mother," Severus whispered.

She nodded. "I'll keep watch." Hermione pulled her wand out. She darted her eyes around the house. Broken Butterbeer bottles littered the floor and the quantity was only matched by the piles of _Daily Prophets._ The house had been dismantled, most likely by a person in search of alcohol. 

Severus crept down a few minutes later with a scared-looking woman. She had a vast quantity of black hair matched only by the purple bruises that scattered over her skin like mines. 

"Hello Mrs. Snape, I am Hermione Granger," Hermione whispered soothingly. "We're going to get you out of here."

The woman's fearful eyes held an unspeakable gratefulness. Hermione knew then that it had been worth it. 

"Mum, Hermione and I are going to Floo you to St. Eustace's," Severus told his mother. He wrapped strong arms around the frail woman. 

"WHAT IS THIS?" A loud voice boomed. Hermione jumped and Mrs. Snape cowered. "What are you doing, boy?" the voice barked. It was Severus' father.

His father looked as if he had once had the semblance of goodness but had long since abandoned it. His eyes were sunken in and red. He held a face of utter rage. He turned his attention to Mrs. Snape. "You're not going anywhere." She whimpered and Hermione grew a hatred for a man she had only known for five seconds. 

Severus looked at Hermione. "Take my mother and go, I'll hold him off–" He was interrupted by a swing form his father. Severus fell to the floor in pain. Hermione ran, practically carrying Mrs. Snape to the fireplace. She flittered around frantically for the Floo Powder. "Oh, where is it?" she cried.

Knocking newspapers over and chairs on their sides Hermione and Mrs. Snape groped for the Floo Powder. Severus and his father were in the foyer and Hermione slammed the doors to the sitting-room shut. That bought them time, though Hermione could hear the fight in the foyer. 

Finally Mrs. Snape found the Floo Powder. Hermione thanked the stars. "You go first," she instructed Mrs. Snape. The door was being pried open.

"How can I ever thank you?" Mrs. Snape asked Hermione as she stepped into the fireplace. Hermione, distracted, only told her, "You can thank me by getting out of here now." Mrs. Snape nodded, tears glistening in her eyes. She said clearly, "St. Eustace's Shelter for Battered Witches!" and disappeared in a glorious green fire. Hermione felt triumphant, but it was dampened by the word "Alohamora!" Mr. Snape had gotten through. Hermione positioned her wand.

"Crucio!" Mr. Snape yelled, pointing his wand directly at her. Severus knocked him over before the curse could reach her. 

Mr. Snape shook Severus off and turned his wand to him. "Crucio!" Hermione ran and jumped in front of Severus. A golden light was cast around them and the spell was deflected.

Sirius' ring had worked.

Severus and his father wore identical expressions of shock at the deflected spell. Severus was the first to gather his wits and yelled "Expelliarmus!" 

Severus lifted Hermione up and shoved her toward the fireplace. "Go, I'll ward him off–"

He put the Floo Powder in her hands. "Go and take care of my mother, I'll be right there." "NO! Severus, I am not leaving you!" Hermione cried. "He's dangerous!"

"GO! Stop being stubborn for once in your life!" He yelled. She nodded. "Be careful." 

Hermione said clearly, "St. Eustace's Shelter for Battered Witches." A split second before she disappeared she heard "Petrificus Totalus!" but did not know who was on the receiving end. 

Hermione landed in front of Mrs. Snape, who was already being attended to by a volunteer. "Welcome to St. Eustace's," a woman said cheerily. "I am Callisto."

Hermione smiled at her but looked back into the fireplace worriedly. Her worries were relieved a minute later when a battered but safe Severus appeared. 

"I'm all right."

Mrs. Snape was placed into a clean bed, her bruises beginning to heal from the care of the nurses. Severus had gone to fetch his mother tea.

Hermione sat at the foot of Mrs. Snape's bed. "I should have left after after Severus was born," Mrs. Snape said to Hermione, anxiously twisting her bedcovers. "I just thought if I left, we'd have no place to go. For years I believed that. I was a terrible mother."

"You were not," Hermione told her compassionately. "Mr. Snape was the terrible one. But it's over now."

Severus returned with the tea. Mrs. Snape took it and smiled at her son. She stirred her tea thoughtfully and looked at the pair of them.

"How long have you and Severus been together?" Mrs. Snape asked. 

Severus coughed loudly and Hermione looked visibly afflicted.

"We're not together," Hermione told her carefully. "I'm in love with someone else."

There. She had said the words she had always meant to say to Sirius.

And she'd said it to the people who disliked hearing it the most.

Mrs. Snape nodded and said nothing. 

And no one saw the pained look on Severus' face.

Hermione had gone off in search of extra blankets for Mrs. Snape.

"She is a wonderful girl, son," Mrs. Snape told her. "I know she says she loves another, but what she did for you tonight–that is no small act."

Severus nodded. "I know. She is amazing."

"Do you love her?" Mrs. Snape asked her son, watching closely. 

He sighed deeply. "I think I do."

After Hermione and Severus had settled Mrs. Snape in, they headed back for Hogwarts. The ride was silent; both were thinking of their loves. Severus had never had anyone go to the lengths she had for him. She'd jumped in front of him, risking her life for him. And how had she deflected the spell?

They reached the Tower. It was dawn, but the clouds still lingered, growing thicker and thicker. 

Hermione and Severus walked past the Great Hall. They'd shed the Cloak. Hermione carried it in her arms. They stopped in the hallway that would lead them on their separate paths. 

"This has been some night," Hermione commented.

"It has been. My mother's free."

"She seems very nice," Hermione commented. 

"Yes." Severus seemed afflicted; there was something else on his mind.

"The only thing is, how am I going to explain it to Sirius?" Hermione wondered out loud. "All those times I said I was at the library I was really with you. I lied to him over and over."

"I told you," Severus said, a bit impatiently, "He'll believe because he wants to. Listen, Hermione. I have never told anyone this.....but I want you to hear it.

"Tonight you went farther for me than anyone has. You lied to your boyfriend, you saved my life...you listened to me. Hermione, I haven't been able to talk to anyone like I have with you. You were the only one in this dratted school who knew art and loved it like I did. And you stood up for me against Sirius that day in Potions. I know you don't remember, but I do. That's when I knew you were special. I guess what I am trying to say...Hermione, I love you."

Hermione was so flabbergasted she could not speak. Before she could gather her wits, Severus gathered his courage and he kissed her.

Hermione was flabbergasted. All she could think of was that Severus was kissing her and how she did not like it. Finally she pushed him away. "Severus," she panted. "What did you just do?" "I kissed you," He said. "Because I love you." He'd said the words Hermione had longed to hear from Sirius.

"But–I'm with Sirius, Severus." 

It did not sink in. "He is not good for you, Hermione. He doesn't know you like I do. He doesn't know art. He hexes people for the fun of it."

"Don't talk that way about him!" Hermione cried. "I love him!"

"Do you?" Severus asked coolly. "Is that why you lied to him over and over and even left him to go with me?"

He was right. She had done terrible things to Sirius. The things she had done did not equal love. She held his ring compulsively, the ring that had saved both her life and Severus' life.

"Hermione," Severus said, a bit more softly, "I can give you more than he can. If you'll let me."

There was a long silence.

"No, Severus," Hermione said finally. "I love Sirius so much that it hurts. I love him so much that I hate myself for lying to him."

The hurt look on Severus' face made Hermione hate herself even more than she already did at the moment. "Severus–I want to be your friend. Please. We've gone through so much together–" 

Something in Severus' eyes closed off. For the first time he lost his stoic demeanor. 

The vulnerability she had seen in his eyes before had closed off. And this time for good. He walked away.

"Severus!" Hermione cried. "Please! Please come back so we can work this out."

Her cries were unanswered. She stood in the hallway for a long time. The tears slowly poured. She'd lied to the man she loved and she'd hurt another man whom she came to cherish as a friend.

All in one night.

How did the saying go?

Oh, yes.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Hermione entered the common room exhausted both physically and mentally. She walked up to her dormitory to take off the wet and worn clothes. She slid into her nightgown and ran up to the boys' dormitory, eager to see Sirius.

Sirius' back was to her; his breathing was even. He was asleep. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. When Hermione tapped him softly he woke up and looked at her.

"Hi, love," she whispered to him. 

"Hey," Sirius said, rubbing his eyes. "Where were you?" he asked, watching her closely. "I went to the library," Hermione said, the lie slipping off her tongue. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Oh," Sirius nodded. "Was that before or after you lied to me and kissed Severus behind my back?"

** Hehe, how many of you hate me for leaving it like this?!?**


	27. Is Paved With Good Intentions

**Tsk, tsk! So many attempts on my life! But seriously, I am really busy. I've got to study for a final. So enjoy. See you next week. And for the person who called me a dingbat, why thank you!**

Chapter 27

You Were A Mistake

_ He awoke. It was after midnight, he knew. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to look for his love. She wasn't there. He wondered where she could be. Sitting up, he absentmindedly rubbed the necklace she had given him. _

It was late. Where was she? Gathering his wits, he stood up and headed down to the common room to look for her. Whe his search was fruitless, he began to worry. Frantically, he ran out of the common room and into the hallway. He heard voices around the corner and stopped to listen.

"The only thing is, how am I going to explain it to Sirius?" Hermione wondered out loud. "All those times I said I was at the library I was really with you. I lied to him over and over."

"I told you," Severus said, a bit impatiently, "He'll believe because he wants to. Listen, Hermione. I have never told anyone this.....but I want you to hear it.

"Tonight you went farther for me than anyone has. You lied to your boyfriend, you saved my life...you listened to me. Hermione, I haven't been able to talk to anyone like I have with you. You were the only one in this dratted school who knew art and loved it like I did. And you stood up for me against Sirius that day in Potions. I know you don't remember, but I do. That's when I knew you were special. I guess what I am trying to say...Hermione, I love you."

And when he looked harder, he saw his love and another man kissing.

No words could have been used to describe his, he still loved her. Shock and pain. She had lied to him? All those times she'd said she was at the library she was with him. 

And now the man was declaring his love for her.

Sickened, he ran back to the common room. His composure did not last him long; he fell to his knees and tears stung his eyes. He held his stomach.

It was the worst pain ever. The woman he loved more than anything had lied to him and she had kissed another. 

Slowly and achingly he trod back up to dormitory. If he could give the pretense that he was asleep, he could give her a chance to explain. Though it was already clear to him. He was tired. So tired. He closed his eyes.

He heard a rustling; she lay down next to him and touched his arm. The touch was agony. She was still the only one who could send shivers up his spine. That, more than anything, angered him.

And then she lied to him again.

Hermione looked surprised. "What?"

"You heard me," Sirius said, jerking away roughly from her touch. "I saw you with him. I heard you telling him how you lied to me. And I heard him declare his _love_for you." He went down to the common room.

Hermione ran after him. She was in shock. In less than a day's time she had both ruined her life and her boyfriend's.

"I can explain," she cried, running haggardly down the stairs after him. 

He turned. "Well, I'm very curious." He waited for her explanation.

What was she going to tell him? She couldn't tell him where she really was without telling him about Severus' mother. She couldn't tell him where she had been all those times she'd lied to him without spilling Severus' secret.

She had made a promise. 

There was no way out.

"I swear, Sirius, there is nothing between Severus and I," Hermione declared, stepping closer to him. "I want _you._"

He looked at her. "That's what you said after you swore to me there was nothing between you and Severus. After he'd gushed over your painting. Do you remember? That was _months_ ago. And apparently it wasn't true." 

Tears started to flow down Hermione's cheeks. Why didn't he believe her? She loved him. But Sirius wasn't done. "All those times. . .every time you said you were at the library...you were with him. Am I right?" When he got no response, he repeated, "Am I?" Broken and ashamed, Hermione whispered, "Yes."

Having it confirmed seemed to break Sirius a bit. He turned his back to her and tried to stop the stinging tears.

Neither seemed to be able to talk. Sirius was overwhelmed. He was so sure Hermione felt the same way he did. So sure. And now...she had lied to him over and over. The girls who had lied to him in the past had been girls who'd wanted only his bed. Unimportant.

He'd thought Hermione was above that. He thought her to be above every other girl.

"I trusted you," Sirius said suddenly. "I believed that you were more real and more honest than any other girl in this school. I even thought I loved you." He laughed bitterly.

He'd finally said the words.

It was ironic. Hermione should have been joyous that he'd said he loved her. But instead the word was mixed with anger and remorse. It was not joyous at all.

"Sirius, you _know_ me," Hermione cried desperately. "You know my heart."

He stared at her for a long time. Finally all he said was, "You are so beautiful when you cry. I've just seen it too many times."

"Sirius, how can you say I don't love you? How can you say I don't care? When I have spent so much time with you? When I've told you _everything?_ When you've told _ me_ everything? How can you throw away something we've fought for? Sirius, I _love_ you!" She tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

_ "Don't you ever touch me again!" _He yelled. "I told you too much, I let you in to far. I told you things I'd never told anyone. It was a mistake. You're a mistake. I don't love you."

Sirius reached up to his neck and roughly pulled the necklace she had given him. He broke the chain. 

"That's my heart," he told her, before leaving. A terrible coldness filled her heart. The necklace had bound them before, through their love. Now it lay in a pile on the floor. He'd broken the connection.

"I love you..." Hermione whispered, slowly falling to the floor.

In another part of the castle a man with a long white beard was worried.

The task was in danger. 


	28. Harry, Ron, and Ginny

(A/N: Finals are over, so expect better chapters!)

** This chapter is for my 700th reviewer, Sarah.**

Chapter 28

Harry, Ron, and Ginny

**Takes place in Harry Ron and Ginny's time**

Ginny sat down in front of the Christmas tree. The soft glow of the light always brought a smile to her face, but this year it was hard. 

She missed her best friend.

Yes, Hermione was her best friend. She'd been the one Ginny had confided to about Harry. Ginny had been the only one Hermione told about Viktor Krum. And if one had fought with their boyfriend the other was there with a box of tissues. They had been each other's support. After so many years with boys, Hermione had been a welcome addition to the Weasley family, even more so after she'd begun dating Ron. 

Ginny smiled and remembered Hermione.

_"Gin? Are you in here?" Hermione asked, poking her head into the dormitory. _

"Right here," Ginny replied, folding clothes.

"Ginny, you'll never guess what happened," Hermione said, smiling.

Ginny turned to her. "What?"

"Viktor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "He didn't!"

Hermione gave a nervous giggle. "He did, and I'm still in shock."

Ginny climbed on Hermione's bed eagerly. "Tell, tell!"

Hermione clasped her hands together and smiled. "He had been going down to the library everyday and you know how annoyed I was getting by..."

"All the fangirls," Ginny finished. "I know."

"And he told me he'd been trying every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"

"Really? Strong, brave Viktor Krum?"

"I just can't believe he likes me,_" Hermione confessed._

Ginny scoffed. "Hermione, Krum would be thick not to like you."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, Gin."

Ginny sat against the pillows thoughtfully. "I wonder what Ron will say?" She smiled slyly. Hermione sighed. Ron was another story. Hermione knew deep in her heart that Ron liked her. She liked him too. But he kept beating around the bush.

"I don't know, Ginny. I would've liked to have gone with him, you know that, but...I just couldn't keep waiting."

Ginny's smile deepened. "I just can't wait to see his reaction. Maybe that'll get my brother off his arse. You still like him, don't you?"

Hermione thought about it. "I do, Ginny. But I am just so tired of waiting. Viktor is nice, and he's sweet, and he wants me._ I couldn't say no."_

Ginny clasped her hands together. "What do you think you'll wear?"

Hermione flushed. "I don't know! Oh, Gin, all we need now is for Harry to ask you."

Ginny's smile disappeared. "I don't think that will happen."

"Oh, come on," Hermione said encouragingly. "I'm sure he will."

"I think...I think I should try to move on now," Ginny said slowly, as if she had given it a great deal of thought. "Harry is not going to notice me anytime soon, and I can't waste my time wishing it were so."

Hermione sighed and leaned back into the pillow next to Ginny. "Why can't they ever see us for who we are, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged. "What we are are two beautiful girls. They just have to figure it out. We won't help them, will we?"

"Definitely not," Hermione said with certainty. "We've put our feelings out there, now it's their turn."

Ginny lept off the bed and unearthed nail polish. "Want to?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "It's a waste of time, Gin. It'll come off in a few days. Last time you put a purple on me that looked so violent Ron asked if I'd slammed my fingers in the door."

"Oh, come on," Ginny said, climbing back onto Hermione's bed. "It's almost Christmas." She selected a discreet polish to mollify Hermione and set to work on her toes. The nail polish she used could change color, glitter, and even change to reflect mood. That was Katia's Magical Polish.

"Ginny?" Hermione said after a bit. "I've always meant to ask you. Back in second year, was that you who sent Harry the singing valentine?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, that wasn't me. That was Fred and George. They'd been teasing me all year about my crush. And they thought it would be highly amusing if Harry were to receive a Singing Valentine."

"Oh, good," Hermione said in relief.

Ginny looked startled. "Why is that?"

"Because I was worried that you were so lovesick you couldn't even think of a proper poem without the words 'fresh-pickled toad.'"

Ginny wore a look of mock hurt. Then, slyly, she reached for the purple polish.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Hermione cried, and she tried to steal the polish back as they fell to the floor laughing.

Ginny smiled at the memory. She reached for a candle to light for Hermione. 

Harry came up from behind her. Ginny jumped at first, but let Harry's arms encircle her. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

"Hermione," Ginny said simply.

Harry nodded, and thought of Hermione.

_ Harry sat near the fire, his eyes boring into it._

Hermione sat down beside him and handed him a cup of cocoa.

"Thanks," he said, putting the steaming cup to his lips. 

"No problem. I feel like I never see you anymore." Hermione confessed.

"Because you've got Ron," Harry teased playfully.

She swatted him. "Yes, and now you have _Ginny._"

Harry sighed contentedly. "I still can't believe I got that lucky."

"I still can't believe you finally woke up after so long," Hermione teased.

He chuckled. "Gin's shown me the light. So, how's S.P.E.W. going?"

Hermione sipped her cocoa. "Very well, actually. I've recently taken to making dresses for the she-elves. They seem to like them." She beamed with pride, and Harry did not have the heart to tell her about seeing Dobby in a blue checkered dress only a few weeks ago.

"I hope Ron doesn't see us. He might get the wrong idea," Harry joked.

"Harry," Hermione said firmly, "You are my best friend. But the thought of doing anything romantic with you is rather repulsive."

Harry pretended to frown, then his frown turned into a smile. "Same here, believe me." "Besides, Ron is....Ron is so wonderful," Hermione said confidentially. "He's brave, kind, sensitive...." She spoke lovingly of him.

Harry cringed. "Hermione, I can't bear to hear such things about my best friend. I beg of you to stop."

They sat for a while sipping their cocoa. Finally Harry said, "Let's see it, then."

Hermione choked. "What?"

"The necklace, of course. The necklace Ron gave you. Ron spent ages looking for it."

"Oh." Hermione pulled the necklace out from inside her shirt and held it out to Harry. 

"Can I see it more closely?" Harry asked in exasperation.

Hermione tried to pull it out further, then confessed sheepishly, "I don't want to take it off."

Harry looked as if he might laugh, but didn't. "Isn't it funny?" he said.

"What's funny?" Hermione asked, putting the necklace inside her shirt and patting it.

"I don't know. The way it all turned out for us. I never thought I'd find Ginny, or friends like you and Ron."

Hermione smiled. "We'll always be here for you."

Harry finished the memory with a small plea for Hermione's safety.

Ron stood behind them with a candle, apparently thinking along the same lines as his sister. As he placed it on the mantle a beautiful memory came to mind.

_"Ronald, Crookshanks did not steal your socks!" Hermione yelled. It was another one of their spectacular arguments._

"Oh, yeah? Then why is my Chudley Cannons sock now being used as a tea cozy by that cat?"

"Oh, you refuse to see that Crookshanks is a good cat!" she yelled. He was maddening.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

"WHAT?" She yelled back.

"Don't you ever get tired of arguing?" he asked, and then he kissed her.

Hermione was so taken aback that at first she could not respond to the kiss. But she did not pull away. Ron pulled her toward him. The kiss was like coming home; it was comfort, it was lovely.

When they pulled apart both said nothing, trying to catch their breath.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

Ron reddened. "I, er, I kissed you."

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"I guess it means...." Ron let out the feelings he'd held in since their fourth year. "I like you, Hermione."

Hermione's heart swelled. Ron, whom she bickered with. Ron, who had burped up slugs for her. Ron, who had just put into words what she'd wanted to hear since her first year.

"I like you too," Hermione said, with an uncharacteristic shyness.

"So, I guess this means....we're a couple?" Ron said tentatively.

A smile spread over Hermione's face. "I guess we are."

Ron took the candles and lit both of them. 

"For Hermione," he said, "and for the task."

**My beloved reviewers: Willow (aka WIFLFAG)Leonard? Do you mean that cute guy in HP? I saw POA! Hehe, dingbat. I was mad at first at the person but then you joked about it and I'm okay now. fuzzfurry Hi! So sorry I haven't done tys in a while. Keep reviewing, won't you? magic sparkle 1 yippee, I'm done w/finals! HyperonCookies wow! I made you cry? I'm honored, that means my story means something to you! Melissa yay! Made you cry! That must mean you like it!!! :) Fallen Angel....too lazy to type it all out, although I actually typed out more by saying I was too lazy Hehe, I rambled enough. Aw, I DIDN'T make you cry? :( Star of the Muses Why thanks! I do think my writing's a tad better than it was from chapter 1....I've learned a lot. element6 Yep, he's involved, of course. And he knows what the task is. nimbionic-no thanks!! I am so blessed by everyone's reviews. Puffy Marshmallow thanks! Seen POA yet? QOA I know, I know. Next time ok? POA! pyroprincess4rmeverwood aw, i know it's sad. Brace yourself. Rane2920072  A lot of drama! I hope this chapter was a bit more lighthearted. bunnysong This is post-OOTP because Hermione is 17. In the present time Sirius is dead. Everything that happened in OotP applies here. Moony's Angel Well, I've gotta keep Moony's Angel happy, so I'll try and fix it won't I? yoblossom thank you! Luna Gypsy I am!?! Wow! Thank you! I am honored. sparrowgurl66 I am glaf you hate it right now, that means you're really into it! Right? siriusforeva be glad that wasn't the task! And you'll find out why in a few chapters. just a random reader thank you! do you know any other stars associated with Sirius? In case I ever need a star name? tmrwspromise thank you! i finished them today and I am sooo happy! Can you tell? Sissiro well, you don't have to wait a week, here I am! Kelcey2007 I didn't think it was a cliffhanger.....hmm.... auditoriumnazi tell me what you think the task is! tsk tsk I don't think Sirius wants to be anywhere near Hermione right now...he's still in shock. Cybeleflame this chapter was a bit better, I hope! Captain Oblivious Oi SQUARED? No more math. Miss-Padfoot684 thanks! This is their biggest fight so far, and rightly so. imogenhmYes, threateningly is a word :) I think they will reunite. Who knows? Keaira Malfoy It was a cliffy? Really? Lol I didn't plan it that way. Sarah my 700th reviewer!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! Keep guessing about the task! R.P. Weasley lol I was thinking of you when I wrote the Harry/Ginny in here...hope you didn't gag TOO much. meenyrocks a baby? Where'd you get that from? Yes I saw POA! I am a huge Ginny fan so it was great to see a bit of her! grins do you like ginny? Spinx class of 2008 Yes it is messy for her...she doesn't want to break a promise but she hurt Sirius in the process :( doughnut hehe, you should shoot for 800th reviewer now! saralilypotter Yes, I had wanted to make the breakup scene very tense, I hope I did all right. s.s. harry yes I hate Sirius crying too :( blondekat3 about the potion, i know it's a mistake, am too lazy to fix it. Actually, the werewolf thing is going to come up in a few chapters, never fear. I suppose hermione is a bit carried away in regards to severus, but it's sirius she loves, right? Lily Algrave thank you sooo much! Please keep reviewing! Midnight Firefly aw, I love you too! Hehe. Welp, I hope you figure out the task before Hermione does. Roxxie-Hart thanks! I do hope it isn't another cookie cutter fic. Gabrielle Madden-Lovato thanks! Keep reviewing! darkness-knight very good questions! I am trying to have a reason for Sirius and Severus' future actions (ie their loathing for each other) granger-girl thank you soo much! Lily-Skylo thanks for comforting Sirius. He needs it, sadly. Yes, it is up to her. It is her fault. Crystalhands you a tissue thanks for reviewing all those chapters! I am glad I kept you from math, ugh. There are going to be about 50 chapters. Aconite Symbolism–well the main one is the Indian Summer. It represents the state of Hermione and Sirius' relationship. When it was hot outside, their relationship was hot. When it began to cool, right after she began lying to him, is when their relationship and the weather cooled. Hope it makes sense. tori POA ROCKED! Yes dumbledore is headmaster. heartsthanks! SiLvErFaTeD thanks!!! Katie hands you a tissue **


	29. Dance Lessons

(A/N: A little treat for you all.)

Chapter 29

Dance Lessons

**Set in the summer when they are all at Grimmauld Place, minus Harry. Fifth year.**

It was pouring rain outside and the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place were inside, enjoying the coziness.

It was early July; Hermione had arrived a few days before. She had quickly settled in. Sirius had let Hermione and Ginny go through the attic. They had spent days poring over old pictures and clothes.

Sirius was gazing longingly at a photo. Hermione walked up to him. She could see on the back of the picture that it was dated 1976. When Sirius saw Hermione he jumped and quickly hid the picture. Hermione only caught a glimpse of it. It had Sirius and a smiling woman. 

"What is it?" Sirius asked, flustered.

"Oh–Ginny and I unearthed your old record player. Can we put it in?" Hermione asked.

Sirius smiled. "All right. I haven't seen that in years," he said, looking wistful.

Ginny and Hermione set it up downstairs. Ginny weeded through the old records before selecting one. She picked 'Time in a Bottle.' 

The music filled the room. "If I could save time in a bottle...." Jim Croce crooned.

Sirius bowed low in front of Hermione. "May I have this dance?" he asked, sounding oddly hopeful.

Hermione blushed. "I...I can't dance."

Sirius smiled at her with a sense of adoration. "I'll teach you." When Hermione looked hesitant, he said, "Trust me."

Hermione put her hand in Sirius'. He led her to the middle of the room. 

"All right," Sirius said. "The man always leads."

"Always?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yes–unless he is a wimp," Sirius quipped. He put her arm on his shoulder and took her other hand in his own. "Try and follow me..one two three, one two three,...." 

Hermione was wobbly at first, and was about to trip when Sirius' strong arms caught her. She smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I don't think I was cut out for this."

"Sure you were," he said. "Keep trying." He wouldn't give up on her. Over the course of a few songs she finally got it right.

"Good job!" Sirius said encouragingly. They swept gracefully around the room. He spun her around. 

"Where'd you learn to dance like this?" Hermione asked curiously.

Sirius had a faraway look in his eyes. "When I was about seventeen, someone taught me to dance...someone special."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Sirius smiled wistfully. "The love of my life."

"I never knew you had a girlfriend!" Hermione cried, giggling.

"She was more than my girlfriend," he said seriously. "She was my soulmate."

"Does she live around here?" Hermione asked.

"Well...." Sirius thought for a moment. "Yes and no."

"Oh." Hermione could think of nothing more to say. She leaned against Sirius, who seemed somber and detached.


	30. Taskbearers: Their Tragedy and Triumph

**(A/N: About the Indian Summer: the indian summer is symbolism.It represents the state of Hermione and Sirius' relationship. When it was hot outside, their relationship was hot. When it began to cool, right after she began lying to him, is when their relationship and the weather cooled. Hope it makes sense!)**

Chapter 30

Taskbearers: Their Tragedy and Triumph

Hermione awoke from the floor of the common room. She had lain there for hours, crying, until the tears dried on her cheeks and she had nothing else to do. 

Her head ached terribly. She sat up and her eyes landed on something shiny. It was Sirius' necklace, the one he'd thrown off. 

_ "You were a mistake."_

The awful night flooded back to Hermione. Slowly, achingly, she lifted herself up. When she finally gathered the strength she stood to full height. She could hear a rustling; it was Sirius coming down from the dormitory.

Hermione knew she looked terrible; her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was matted, her face had dried tears. 

Sirius was wearing clean clothes, and his hair was combed. If Hermione hadn't known any better she would have said he was fine. But he wasn't. One look into his eyes and she knew he wasn't all right. The light that she so loved seeing in his eyes was gone. It was a shock, because she had become accustomed to that light. 

Hermione had been the light.

And she had been the one to cast it into oblivion.

They said nothing to each other for a while. Finally, Hermione asked him, "Where are you going?"

"Out," he replied brusquely. 

"Oh." Hermione nodded. "I just wondered if maybe we could talk."

"Don't think there's much we can talk about," Sirius said shortly.

"There is. There's so much to say, Sirius, if you'll only listen to me."

"And hear what? How you didn't _mean_ to kiss Severus? How you love me so much that it's tearing you up?"

Hermione didn't answer. That _had_ been the gist of what she had wanted to say. "You're wondering how I knew what you were going to say," Sirius said. "I tell you, I've heard it SO many times before. Girls think they can shag someone else and I'll be okay with it. They think if they bat their eyes I'll forgive them. It doesn't work that way." "Sirius, if you'll only listen–"

"Be quiet!" he yelled. His rage, born from his grief, came out in full force. "YOU CANNOT RIP SOMEONE'S HEART OUT AND PRETEND IT'S ALL RIGHT! YOU CAN'T CRASH SOMEONE'S WORLD AND EXPECT FORGIVENESS! Hermione, I told you _everything!_ I thought you cared!"

He thought for a moment. "You know, kissing Severus wasn't even the worst part of it. The worst part was all your lies. I believed in you so much. I believed you were something of a goddess, who could do no wrong. I guess my belief system was wrong, eh?"

Hermione's anger came out. "Come off it, Sirius! You are such a hypocrite. You act as if you never ever cheated on a girl. Come back to reality. You yourself told me _alllll_ about your adventures with girls. You have no problem cheating on girls but you don't like it when they cheat on _you?_ Do you see how hypocritical it is?" 

"That was different."

"How?" Hermione challenged.

"BECAUSE I LOVED YOU!" Sirius roared. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Sirius, your track record is so much worse than mine–"

"_I hate you. Don't compare us."_

Hermione grew silent. The words were so ugly to hear and even uglier to say. She hadn't meant to hurt him at all.

"I never meant to do you wrong," Hermione said softly.

His voice grew soft as well. "That's what you did, though."

"Don't let it stand in our way," Hermione pleaded. 

He gave a deep sigh. "It's always going to be in our way, Hermione. Always. I don't see how I could ever move past it. I just need to trust you.....but I can't."

They had reached a standstill.

Hermione wandered down the corridors for a long time, replaying the argument with Sirius. She hadn't meant all those ugly things. She thought she had hit rock bottom, but this was only the beginning. 

She gazed outside the window. The rain had finally let go, and the Indian Summer was gone forever. It was pouring rain. It was Christmas. (Well, the day after)

What were Ron, Harry, and Ginny doing?

Their faces came into Hermione's mind. She imagined Harry playing in an impromptu Quidditch game with the twins, Ginny on Harry's team, scoring, Ron mastering the Wonky-Faint (she never did learn the proper name for it). 

Oh, how she missed them! It never truly registered until now. She had been wrapped up in her life in the past when she had forgotten her life in the present. If she was at the Burrow celebrating Christmas she and Ginny would have been up late talking, then sneaking into the boys' room and whacking them with pillows. They'd have gone downstairs, opened their presents, amidst the warm comfort of the Burrow.....

Love. Hate. Longing. Sorrow. Passion. Regret. 

The tears welled up inside her. Now they were not only for Sirius but for her friends. 

Hermione's sobs must have gotten louder, for Dumbledore came our of his office.

"Miss Granger? Are you all right? Come inside," Dumbledore said, sounding concerned. Hermione didn't argue, but she did try to control her sobs. 

The headmaster handed her a handkerchief, with his initals on it. She took it gratefully. "Is there anything you need to discuss?"

The dam in Hermione's heart broke loose. Out came the events of the night before, each word lessening her pain slightly.

"So you released Mrs. Snape from the perils of Mr. Snape, did you?"

"Yes. I've....I've been meaning to talk to you about that...."

"You think it was your task."

"Well, yes," Hermione confessed. "I did a noble thing, and that's what tasks entail, right? And I got the feeling that it was fate. So, based on these facts, that was my task. I...I'll have to go home." For the first time she was truly happy. She could go home to people who loved her, people whom she had not hurt. 

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said carefully. "What you did was noble. It was just. It took bravery. But it was not your task."

"Why?" Hermione cried. "Are you sure?"

"I am quite sure."

"But I was certain that it was my task."

"Were you truly certain? In your heart of hearts, did you really believe that was your task?"

No. No she wasn't. "No," she admitted.

"Well, then," Dumbledore said, settling back. "There you have it."

"So then I can't go home?" Hermione asked meekly. 

"I'm afraid not. You know the rules. And the time turner will not work until the task is done." 

"I thought time turners worked whenever they were needed."

"Not all of them," Dumbledore replied. "Special time turners, like yours, are made for taskbearers only. They only work when the task is completed." He pointed to a high shelf. Jauntily her time turner stood. It was prominent, and fit into a glass case seemingly made specially for it. As she looked more closely, she saw 'HG' etched onto the time turner, as well as the word 'Taskbearer.' 

"You mean there are more taskbearers out there?" Hermione asked. 

Dumbledore laughed. "Oh, my yes. For centuries. Taskbearers have been around since the beginning of time. Some even go back to the beginning of time to complete a task."

"How are they like? Did they all complete their tasks?" Hermione asked.

"I think you'll find this very interesting," Dumbledore said. He pulled a green book from a drawer. It was called _Taskbearers: Their Tragedy and Triumph."_ It was written by Eustace St. James. 

It was a treasure. Hermione turned the pages carefully. In it were detailed accounts of all the taskbearers of the age. Their stories, their tasks, their lives.

"In all my years," Dumbledore said, "I've only known one other taskbearer besides you."

"Who?" Hermione asked curiously. She would love to speak with the person.

"Me," Dumbledore replied simply.

"Oh!" Hermione cried. "What was your task?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "It's in the book. Taskbearers are very special people, Hermione. They are brave and strong. They do not know what it expected of them, but when they do, they come through. They must have the courage to live in another time and have the will to go on when they must return home."

"I can't imagine going home," Hermione muttered. It was true. While she missed her friends, the thought of leaving Sirius was unbearable. She needed to see him every day, even if he hated her. She needed him near. 

"I just want to say, Miss Granger, that you have a difficult road ahead of you. I hope the book will make you feel as if you are not alone."

Hermione hugged the book tightly. "I am not alone anymore."

Sirius stared at a picture he'd taken of Hermione. Her huge grin matched his as they sat in front of the lake hugging. 

The feelings had been so real, more real than anything he had ever experienced.

He felt in his heart that Hermione had not wanted to lie to him.

He wanted to forgive her. In spite of everything she'd done, he loved her. And so he wanted to forget. 

Or at least listen to what she had to say.

Hermione returned to an empty common room. She stopped briefly in front of the Christmas tree and her eyes landed on a lone gift sitting underneath it.

Already aware of the present and who it was for, Hermione picked it up. It was her gift for Severus. She didn't want to keep it, nor did she believe that he wanted it either.

She decided to try and repair the frayed relationship. It was worth a try.

Hermione left the common room. It took some doing, but she managed to find Severus, sitting outside the Great Hall.

He didn't want to see her. "Go away," he said brusquely.

But Hermione was far too used to words of anger. "I know you don't want to see me, Severus. But I thought you would want your Christmas gift anyway." She held it out in front of him. 

Severus looked hesitant. "Come on," Hermione urged. "I have no use for it. It's yours." Finally, he took it and unwrapped it. It was the abstract painting of Hogwarts that he had admired so long ago.

"You were the only one who understood it," Hermione said. "So it's fitting it should be yours."

Severus looked as if he were on the verge of a smile. "I was, wasn't I? Black probably thought it was a bunch of smudges."

Hermione's smile vanished quickly. "Severus, if we are going to be friends again I can't allow you to talk that way about him. I love him and I won't hear anything bad about him." Severus nodded grimly. Because he loved her, he dropped the subject. "The red here represents the vivacity, right?"

Hermione managed a smile. "Yes, and the yellow is light." They spent an hour poring over the painting. Her smile, always prominent when she spoke of art, grew.

Her smile vanished as she saw an incredulous Sirius standing before them.

** All of you who have been reading without reviewing, please review! You know I love you but I'd love you even more if you reviewed....**

Disneydoll0424 don't be mad at hermione. She saw love, and she didn't walk away from it. She walked to it with open arms. that's rather touching. Katami thanks! But there are some other really good SB/Hrs out there! Luna Gypsy i bet you feel worse now, huh? toriisen thanks!!!!!!! hugs! fuzzfurry i am glad! Should i do more like those? siriusly luvin it that's your name, ok? Sirius rocks, POA rocked! Did you catch that lil Sirius/hermione moment? auditoriumnazi thanks! Do you like it when authors triple-update? Moony's Angel glad i am keepin' you happy! I think i want to be my own author, though. :) though i love JKR. And if you think about it, hermione really taught herself to dance. Though it could go both ways. NellasLissesul thanks for the info! Actually, i don't want to give anything away about the ending. I'm hoping to have all of you guessing. And you don't want it spoiled for you, do you? I'll totally read yours. I am just like you though! This is my first fic too. imogenhm yep, sad! But good, right? Sparrowgurl66 yes, we must make sirius, the hogwarts god, happy! Poor him. fanfictionworm thank you, thank you! Darkness-Fades-DTWC slash, eh? I should get into those, they seem intriguing. I am honored, btw. BlAcKmAlFoY yes, i know:( it'll get better, though. Mittens thanks! I've really been trying to dig deep to find some realism, glad to see it's working! How long did it take you to read all this? daniel-radcliffes-girl thanks! Dan is cool, huh? Holly Clearwater actually, i am thinking it's going to be longer. Who knows:) SugarGirl never fear–i won't abandon this story, promise. Angelic Delirium well, now you know what's happening. Not so great, is it? HarryPassionFan you'll find out about the pic later :) Irish Lemon wow! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up, won't you? ZippyRox what'd you think of the rest of the story? Lala-the-Panda love your name! Gabriela13 i never thought of sirius and hermione before, till my beta turned me on to them. They fit together well, don't you think? HyperOnCookies my eyes watered too, because i was listening to sirius and hermione's song at the time :( POA rocks! There's even a little Sirius/Hermione moment! It's totally worth it. missjackiesparrow i did see it, it rocked! Did you see the little sirius/hermione snippet thanks! isnani i saw your blog (I'm not a stalker, just curious) and you mentioned ME! Wow! Thanks! Anywhoo, next time i do another present-time Sirius/hermione chapter it'll be for you, ok? It'll be coming up soon. darkness-knight if you think about it, hermione taught herself to dance–or did sirius teach himself? Ugh. Complicated. SiLvErFaTeD thanks! Abby made your soul soar? Really? Thanks so much! Fire Arrow what a great idea about the OotP. I am gonna discuss it with my beta and get back to you, ok? Oh, and i am glad that, out of all the SB/HG fics out there ,you picked MINE! Thanks! skittish see A/N about Indian summer. Thanks! Dark-Raven04 i updated a whole week early, happy? :) element6 yes, isn't it sad! BlackWiltedRose welcome back! I desperately want her to be with sirius as well, so never fear. RP Weasley you'll see! WILLOW I want to join! Totally! Uhhh...what's half term? I'm American, hehe. But i am glad you keep me on my toes with Briticisms (gawd I can't even spell it).Anyway, I saw that HP dude on your site–you are right! He's hot! WHAT IS HIS NAME? Maybe it's michael corner, Ginny's boyfriend.....I'm almost sad she dumped him! (Not really, I love H/G) Update your story! Rane2920072  yes, they know what the task is. :) of course they do. Kaori7395 yes it does give hope. They are fighting now but you gotta wonder what happened between them. AkiraDruid316 why thank you! did you ever finish the story? Nadine thank you soooo much! Elizabeth Patil i think you'll all like the ending. leo-sol yep, unrealistic. But the key is finding the realistic in the unrealistic. If that makes sense. Li-chan yes, it looks very good for them doesn't it! Jade The Fairyness ta ta! Hope you like it! Tori shoot! Naomi and i missed the dumbledore thing. Well, can't change it now:( thanks though! Cybeleflame i bet this is even sadder, huh? Hippie1212 12:30! Jeez! Well i am glad that you stayed up reading mine and not anyone else's! :) P. Marshmallow gracias! pamela hugs! I am glad you decided to review! Reviews are very appreciated! Please continue! Amanda thank you!!!! seen POA yet? yoblossom you'll find out about the pic later, promise! tsk tsk thanks!!! yoshido OKAY! THANK YOU! BLESS YOU! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Lol you wrote in caps so i decided to do it too. Lindsey oh don't cry! Oh, wait, cry. That means you like my story! And don't ever spin n a chair and then eat....ugh. 


	31. The Chain of Life

(A/N: I will do thank-yous next chapter, which should be up in a few days. It's another little out of time chapter like 'Dance Lessons.' And I am also going to be revising chapters 1-10, thanks to some helpful hints I received. Oh, and this chapter is for my 800th reviewer, punkka316.)

Chapter 31

The Chain of Life

Sirius glared daggers at Severus and Hermione. He didn't say anything, he simply lunged for Severus and tackled him to the ground.

Wands were not needed. This was not a duel, this was personal, raw.

Sirius looked to have the upper hand at first. Severus quickly gathered his wits and his fist connected solidly with Sirius' jaw. The crack was sickening.

Sirius was not about to give up. His own fist connected solidly with Severus right eye and caused Hermione to pull him off Sirius.

_ "Hermione–get–off!"_ Sirius panted. 

"No! Sirius, leave it alone, stop!" Hermione cried, struggling to pull Sirius off Severus. They were putting up a terrific fight. It was quite a job trying to pull them apart and duck flying blows at the same time. This went on for a few minutes until an arm connected with Hermione's cheek accidentally. One of them had inadvertently hurt the woman they both loved. 

Hermione yelped in pain. The blow had been terrific. It had been a blow meant for a rival. She was rooted in her place for a few seconds, trying to stave off the pain.

The blow had finally caused Sirius and Severus to stop. Amidst their bleeding faces was concern for Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Sirius slurred, his jaw looking horribly out of place. 

"What were you thinking?" Hermione clutched her face.

"It wazznt me," Sirius slurred again.

"Nor me," Severus put in.

"What does it matter?" Hermione asked. "You both hit me. When you decided to fight each other." Then her eyes landed on the ground. In their anger, Severus and Sirius had rolled over Hermione's painting and broke the canvas clean in half.

-----

"You are both going to have to stay overnight so that I can patch you up properly," Madam Pomfrey told Sirius and Severus. She turned to Hermione and lifted the ice pack off her face. "Yours looks better. You will have a headache, but you'll be fine." She paused, and looked at the three of them. "What happened between you, anyway?" Hermione sighed. "Love." Then she left the hospital wing for the dormitory. —

Hermione rubbed the purple bruise on her face, then pulled out _Taskbearers: Their Tragedy and Triumph._ She read:

_Taskbearers have been around since the beginning of time. They are selected for their bravery and courage, though no one knows who selects them. They are given a specific amount of time to complete a task and must complete it in the time given. No taskbearer has ever failed in his task. _

She flipped ahead a few pages.

_Taskbearers are given a Time Turner. The Time Turners used for taskbearers are unique. They are made to fit the time span given to the taskbearer. The amount of time that lapses in the Time Turner is the amount of time that passes in the taskbearer's own time. _

So that is how a taskbearer's Time Turner is different from a regular Time Turner!

Hermione thought. When I go back to my own time, a year will have passed. Harry and Ron will have completed their seventh year. Without me.

_ Tasks vary. Over time a variety of tasks have been given. Some tasks involve saving a life, while others involve continuing a bloodline. Others include what is called the Chain of Life. The Chain of Life is the belief that by saving one life another's life is saved in the process. _

Interesting, Hermione thought. So, technically, if I were to save Ginny's life and she were to save Harry's life, it's like I was saving Harry's life myself.

_The tragedy of the taskbearers is most ominous. Each taskbearer, by fate or by coincidence, falls in love over the course of the time given to them. They must, after they have completed the task, go back to their own time, thus leaving their loves behind. This is why taskbearers are tragic. _

Eager to read about other taskbearers, Hermione turned to chapter ten.

_ Lady Odessa Rodenberry was the daughter of an influential nobleman in 18th century England. She was sent back to 16th century times and given five years to complete her task. Lady Odessa recalls, "It was a fish out of water experience for me. There I was, the daughter of a rich nobleman, and I was sent into another time as a scullery maid. For five years I was made to work as a maid." Lady Odessa lived among the servants and found true love with a man named Hans. Over the course of five years she saw the injustice and cruelty given to the servants. They were whipped, beaten, and worked to the bone. When Odessa returned to her own time she protested endlessly for better treatment for the servants and won. _

This was her triumph.

Her tragedy was leaving Hans. Lady Odessa has grown to accept over time that she had to leave to complete her task, though it has not made it any easier to bear.

"I ache for him every day," Lady Odessa says. "Yet I know it was my destiny to complete the task. I often wondered if he missed me. We had no way of ever communicating again." 

Hermione shuddered. Was that how it would have to be? Would she ache for Sirius for the rest of her life? She read another story.

_Archibald Lengies was an 18th century physician and the son of a wealthy family. He was sent into 1567 and given six months to complete his task. Archibald's task is an example of the Chain of Life theory. He witnessed the birth of his ancestor, Martin Lengies. Martin's birth was difficult, and Archibald's expertise helped save the baby. In saving Martin, Archibald saved his own life. If Martin had died Archibald and his family may never have been born. _

Hermione turned the page to see a familiar face staring at her:

_Albus Dumbledore was sent back into time to the Salem Witch Trials. He was given three months to complete his task. There he met Eustace, a woman who was sentenced to death for being a witch (She was not a witch and did not know of the Flame Freezing Charm used by real witches.). Albus saved her life and fell in love with her. When he returned to his own time he founded St. Eustace's Shelter for Battered Witches, in honor of his love. This was his triumph. "I miss Eustace every day," Albus says, "but I hope that my task will have helped other people in need." Albus is currently headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he hopes to meet another taskbearer to be able to guide. _

Well! So that was Dumbledore's task. It was fascinating how one task could help so many other people, like Mrs. Snape.

Reading the stories Hermione was strengthened. These people had crossed oceans of time to complete amazing feats. They had shown true bravery. Hermione felt inadequate next to the people who had come generations before. 

Yet she had been selected. Out of millions of people.

And she was not going to let the magical world down.


	32. Let the Rain Fall

(A/N: This chapter is for isnani, who so loved 'Dance Lessons.')

Chapter 32

The Rain Revisited

**Summer of OotP, like 'Dance Lessons' was.**

The rain fell.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "Tell Sirius to come inside, won't you dear? It's freezing out there."

Hermione nodded. She grabbed a jumper and on a whim grabbed Sirius' as well. She tiptoed past Sirius' mother and opened the door to find Sirius standing in the rain.

"Sirius!" Hermione called. "Mrs. Weasley says you're to come inside."

Sirius turned. "I'll be fine." 

Hermione walked up to him, pulling her jumper on. "Well, at least put this on," she said, handing him his jumper. 

Sirius took it with a rare smile. "Thanks. Would you mind keeping me company?" He sounded like he had when he had asked her to dance–hopeful.

The rain was pouring into Hermione's body. "Er..well..."

Sirius nodded. "You don't have to. It's fine, go inside."

Hermione sighed gratefully. "Thank you." she went inside. Thinking she would perhaps read a book, she passed a window and saw Sirius outside. Feeling rather guilty, she headed back outside.

"I knew you'd have second thoughts," Sirius said. "Just stand on the porch, you won't get wet." Hermione pulled up a chair on the porch. 

"Sirius? Is it a hobby of yours to sit outside in the pouring rain?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes, actually. It reminds me of a time when things were different." Sirius' darkly grey eyes held the wisdom that came from harrowing experience.

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"My girl was with me then," Sirius said, and his eyes focused on a past Hermione knew nothing of.

"The one who taught you to dance? What happened to her?"

"She became one of the most renowned witches of her time," Sirius said.

"Oh! She did? Have I heard of her?"

"Probably. I think you'd like her," Sirius said, a rare twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know how you could go on without her," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I would feel awful if I had to be away from my soulmate."

"It isn't so bad sometimes," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I know that she's happy and safe. And that makes it all right. Even when I feel as if I'm dying inside without her I just....sit out in the rain and remember that she is all right."

"I don't know...if you had known before that you wouldn't spend the rest of your life with her....would you take that risk?"

"Love is always a risk, Hermione," Sirius said firmly. "But it's worth taking. Remember that. Promise me you'll never settle for anything less than true love." He sounded fervent.

Hermione nodded, trying to understand. Finally she said solemnly, "I promise." They stood in silence for a while. Then Hermione's eyes landed on a glint of gold around Sirius' neck. In the darkness it was hard to make out, but she could see four letters. "May I see your necklace, Sirius?" Hermione asked.

Sirius backed away. "No...it's personal, you see."

"From _her_" Hermione asked slyly.

"Yes." Sirius looked away and Hermione swore she saw tears in his eyes.

"Sirius, it's all right," Hermione said, her heart aching for his tears. "Don't cry. I'm sure your girlfriend's all right. She's out there somewhere and I am sure she's thinking of you. It'll be okay," she said desperately. 

"I just miss her," he said quietly.

Hermione did not know what to do, so she let her heart decide. She wrapped her arms awkwardly around Sirius for comfort. When he did not protest, she wrapped them tighter. And like Sirius and Hermione had some twenty years before, they stood in the rain and embraced.

Chapter 30 reviewers:

All right, I'm going to address some questions people had in the chapters.

First off, I do hope all questions about the taskbearers were answered in chapter 31. If not, feel free to ask so I can clear up any confusion.

**Jade the Fairyness** asked about Harry's firebolt. You know, I think maybe that's just one of those continuity things that can't be explained, although I think I'll use it agian for when Hermione goes home. 

**Tori** asked whether Dumbledore was headmaster when MWPP were in school. I actually don't know, are there any people who know for sure?

About the dance lessons...it's one of those confusing things where 'she taught him, he taught her.' I am actually not sure either. 

**Holly Clearwater** asked if I have the story all planned out. Yes, I do, right up to the sequel. Yes, there is going to be a sequel. This story's going to be longer than I thought, surpassing 50 chapters. 

** Satin Valkyrie** had a lot of points and comments that I will address here. Firstly, thank you for saying that my fic's bearable. Lol, always good to know. I don't post at FictionAlley because, well, I found ff.net first. About the mission thing, I hope it was cleared up for you in chapter 31. And yes, I did try to make it harder for Sirius to get Hermione. About Hogwarts not holding balls.....my reasoning is that it was a long time ago, and Hogwarts was a different school. It evolved a lot, and some things were done away with. One of those things was balls. And holding a ball helps me push the storyline later on. About Hermione being an artist..I felt that she should have a talent, something she does for herself. But I am going to go back and make it so that her art was something a bit secretive about her, so that it fits that it was never mentioned in canon. Girls have to have secrets, after all. About Hermione not knowing about Sirius' name, I give you that one. I'll go back and change it. About all the school things.....'Back to School' was a very hard chapter to write. I was not experienced with such things such as Potions. That was a horrible chapter for me, and I apologize for it. Peter will fit in in a few chapters. I am going to find a place for him. And putting an A/N in the middle of the story.....I just wanted to make it clear. I only did it once, some authors do it all the time. It is distracting. And about forgetting about Ron–you'll see that she will truly struggle with the Ron issue later on, in chapters 12-15 I believe. About the 'so know I am not like anyone....." I meant it to be 'do know,' but ff.net keeps changing it on me, seriously. I've tried to fix it. Jennifer and Libby...I changed the names halfway through and I guess I just missed that one. On to chapter 9. Sirius being spent. Well, they'd just run through an open field! Lol. Caring about her appearance—I do feel on some level she still isn't one to be obsessed with her looks, but this is Sirius, lol. I think she would want, on some level, to look nice. Her hair...hair evolves as we get older. Mine did. It used to be annoyingly straight and now it's completely curly. About Scotland....ugh. Sorry. I'll fix that. LMAO...she wanted to 'be Sirius.' Whoops! And about Lucius, I didn't know he wasn't in school then, I don't remember reading it. What book was it in? About Sirius fighting for his woman...if you read chapter 30, that's what he does. Heh. Pumpkin pasties....ugh, error, I know. Thank you very much for your comments, they'll make my story better.

And big hugs and thanks to:

Granger2malfoy, Crystal, Puffy Marshmallow, mochalattee225,Hippie1212, Phoenix, yaneka, Lily Skylo, pamela, Vegeta7423, Aore, blondekat3, rylfantasy, Kawaiililkitten, Caitlin, God's lil' weirdo, Amelia, lianghwei, Joann, afichicklp13, Sirius is mine so get over it (lol!), RumorGoddess, Hye em yes, Silverfated, Li-chan, Amanda, gymgurl390, dejah, Moony's Angel, IceHeart161, meenyrocks, fuzzfurry, leo-sol, siriusforeva, Midnight-Firefly, pyroprincess4rmeverwood, Zippyrox, Cold-Blade, Auditoriumnazi, Fallen Angel of Hell, Scoobyd0530, Lindsey, Kerry, LunaGypsy, Gabrielle Madden-Lovato, Nellas Lissesul, kimusume kaoru, Judy, HyperOnCookies, PepperSpray, yoblossom, sniff, Sissiro, movielvr, CaptainOblivious, FireArrow, Kaori7395, RP Weasley, BlackWiltedRose, tsk tsk, doughnut, Peanut Gallery–Alaska's Own, Black Slytherin Girl, EmeraldLily501, isnani, imogenhm, element6, DarkRaven-04, michelle, punkka316, Rane2920072, Emily, CoolGirlEmily, AndreaMarek (thanks, btw!), Willow, aka WIFLFAG, aka Carp Faerie, AzaldiaTook, PetPeeves, Missjackiesparrow, mittens, tmrwspromise. 


	33. Battle Lines

** This chapter is not only for my 900th and 1000th reviewers, (toriisen and tmrwspromise, respectively) but for every single one of you who have reviewed and helped me get to 1000! thank you! I've been wanting this ever since chapter 1.**

Chapter 33

Battle Lines

Hermione awoke to a commotion the next morning. Her head hurt, and her left cheek was now officially purple from the punch. She heard voices coming up the stairs, and when she turned it was a bunch of seventh-year girls, fresh from the Hogwarts Express.

They were home.

---

Sirius was coming down for breakfast from the hospital wing when he was hailed by James, Peter, and Remus. His jaw was better, though it still ached. 

"Sirius old boy!" James called. He cuffed his friend on the shoulder.

"Did you have a good holiday?" Peter asked.

"You bet he did–he was with Hermione wasn't he?" James said slyly, in an I-want-the-details-later sort of voice. 

"What's with your jaw?" Remus asked curiously.

"I beat the hell out of Snape," Sirius said shortly. 

"Not from the looks of it," James joked. When Sirius did not crack a smile, he asked, "What's wrong, mate?"

"Is Hermione all right?" Remus put in worriedly. They had become kindred spirits.

They all looked expectant. Sirius cleared his throat and began the gruesome tale. 

"Hermione cheated on me with Severus."

"Say what?" said a dumbstruck Peter.

"She cheated on me," Sirius repeated to their gaping faces. "But not before she lied to me time and time again about where she was going. When she said she was going to the library she was really going off to do God knows what with Severus."

Utter silence. Finally, James managed to sputter, "Are you sure?"

"I caught them kissing!"

Remus rushed to Hermione's defense. "I'm sure there's a good explanation, Sirius. Hermione really likes you."

"Remus, I _saw_ them."

"Why are you singing her praises? Whose side are you on?" Sirius asked exasperatedly. 

"Of course I'm on your side!" Remus hissed. "But from what I've seen of Hermione, she's not the type to simply go off and snog someone else!"

"Oh, Remus, come off it," James said crossly. "Sirius saw what he saw. He's not lying." "Of course he isn't. But I'm trying to figure out–"

"Remus, really!" Peter scoffed. "We believe Sirius. And even if we didn't–" he said worriedly, "we're on your side anyway."

Sirius recognized Peter's loyalty and patted him on the back for it. 

"I just can't believe it," Remus muttered. "I thought she was different."

"Well, she isn't," James said shortly. "And we've got to stick by Sirius. I've got to tell Lily. When she hears. . ."

"Snape's a git," Peter said fiercely. "We've got to get him back for this one."

"Too right, we will. Stealing Sirius' girl!" James rubbed his hands together. "We've just got to think of a good plan."

"I think we should hear Hermione's side of the story," Remus said. 

"Are you mad?" 

"Well, maybe there's something more–"

"Nonsense!"

"When you've all finished!" Sirius said. 

"Oh–hey mate, you're well rid of her," James said, patting Sirius on the back.

"We never liked her anyway," Peter added.

Remus said nothing. 

---

Lily bounced excitedly on Hermione's bed. Hermione grumbled and rolled over. 

"Get up, sleepyhead! We're home!" Lily's face was flushed with happiness. "I had the most wonderful holiday."

Hermione sat up and her bruised cheek became visible. Lily gasped. "What happened?" 

Hermione sighed. "How much time do you have?"

"Loads. This sounds bad." 

"Oh it is. For starters, Sirius and I broke up."

Lily gasped again. "No!"

"I guess it all began when Severus asked me to help him."

"Where does Severus come into all of this?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Well, he's where it all started. Do you remember the day you wanted my help on the Arithmancy chart?"

"Yes."

"I was really going to see Severus instead." Hermione waited for Lily's reaction. When Lily said nothing, Hermione took it as her cue to go on.

"He really needed help with something important. _Very_ important," Hermione stressed. "So I helped him. I knew it would hurt Sirius, but I had to help him." She didn't want to go too much into what she'd had to help Severus with, so she skipped over Mrs. Snape and the shelter.

"And then Severus told me he loved me," Hermione whispered. It was still hard to believe. Lily's mouth dropped open.

"Oh, that's not the worst part," Hermione said. "He kissed me. And Sirius saw us, and now he thinks I cheated on him."

Hermione fell silent. She knew Lily was debating whether or not to believe her. "Go on," Lily said evenly. 

"Well. . .you know me, Lily. You know how I feel about Sirius. You know I would never ever hurt him. But Severus needed my help."

"With what?"

"With. . .with a life and death situation. And now," Hermione was dangerously close to tears, "Sirius hates me. He got into a fight with Severus yesterday and when I was trying to stop them, I got hit." she rubbed her cheek and a single tear fell. Now came the most painful question. "Do you believe me?"

Lily looked at Hermione, then cast her eyes over to Hermione's bedside table. On it was a picture of Sirius. She looked at Hermione's hand. On Hermione's left hand was the silver ring that Lily knew to be Sirius'. Then she looked at Hermione, who looked miserably dejected. Finally Lily nodded. "Yes. I believe you."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She and Lily embraced. For a while they sat together. Neither needed to say anything, for there were no words. Hermione was comforted by the mere presence of Lily. 

----

Later, Lily headed down to the common room where James was waiting for her. 

"Hi. I expect you've heard the news?" Lily asked.

James nodded and sighed deeply. "I know. Awful, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"To think we all thought Hermione was a good person. Turns out she's nothing but a two-timing tart."

"What? This isn't Hermione's fault. She was only trying to help Severus."

"Is that the party line? No, Sirius told me she was lying to him to sneak off with Severus." "It was a tough situation! Hermione didn't want to hurt Sirius!"

"That's what she told you? Boy," James scowled. "She's worse than I thought, trying to manipulate people into believing her."

"_Manipulate?_ James, I can't believe you said that. Hermione really cares about Sirius, she would not lie to him if it wasn't important!"

"And what about the kiss? What did little Hermione have to say about that?"

"That she didn't want for it to happen! It came as a surprise!"

"Come off it, Lily! No kiss comes as a 'surprise.' She must have been snogging him all over the place. And you _believe_ her?"

"Yes, I do! Hermione is an honest person!"

"Lily, you're being duped! Sirius would not lie to us!" "And _Hermione_ would not lie to me! Honestly, James, you're not seeing sense!" "_I'm_ not seeing sense! Lily, I can't believe you—" 

"Lily's right," Remus said, joining the argument. "I don't believe that Hermione would turn against Sirius." He said this all very quietly. "I never thought _you'd_turn against Sirius!" James cried. "Really, Remus!"

"James, you're missing the point–"

"That's rubbish–"

"She's right, you are–"

The battle lines were drawn.

**Okay, lots of people had questions about the last chapter, let's see.**

**element6 ** is confused as to whether I've told you Hermione's task. No, I haven't. But I would read 'Chain of Life' closely, because there's a lot of answers in there.

**squashes** asked why Hermione had a pic of Ron. If you'll go back to the first couple of chapters, I stated that Hermione always carried a pic of herself and Ron and her wand. 

Thanks to **Moony's Angel, Mithostiel, and RoxxieHart** for the info! Hugs! **missjackiesparrow and rylfntasy** didn't understand chapter 32. Basically it's the summer before OotP, when they were all at Grimmauld Place. I just wanted to put another little chapter where we can see that Sirius still loves Hermione and how hard it must be for him. 

**DWindsor and tmrwspromise** asked if Hermione knows Sirius is talking about her. Of course not, hehe. 

**auditoriumnazi** asked about the mysterious girl. Hermione, of course! Sirius is talking about the time he had with Hermione. 

**Rane2920072 and Phoenix** and some others asked if Sirius is dead in the present time. Yes, because this is post-OotP.

**Willow** asked if I knew what Lithe is. I do! Today is Midsummers' day, and it's when Arwen and Aragorn were married! Yay! (LOTR)

Chapter 31 reviewers:

toriisen, imogenhm, Jade the Fairyness, Evelyn, Hearts, Fallen Angel of Hell, Luna Gypsy, outrageousXO, robyn, isnani, Captain Oblivious, crunchycookie, Hiril Narwain, WIFLFAG, twrwspromise,Rane2920072, AnDReAMaReK, BlackWiltedRose, Hippie1212, punkka316, Puffy Marshmallow, tsk tsk, Mochalattee225, woolard, Midnight Firefly, meenyrocks, Hedwigcutie, Margilo, doughnut, leo-sol, artemisia, Lorwyn Daystar, Li-chan, fuzzfurry, watercharmer, crystal, PeanutGallery–Alaska's own, Accio Flaming Stake, siriusforeva, lanna1186, QOA, Padfootz-Luvr, Cybeleflame, Flame, blondekat3, riterchick, missjackiesparrow, ElizaEvenstar, SweetCheeksDracoLuver, RP Weasley (H/G will happen! Lol), Lindsey, Irish Elf, dejah, auditoriumnazi. 

Chapter 32 reviewers:

PadfootBlack, Peanut Gallery–Alaska's Own, SiLvErFaTeD, Nethira06, Puffy Marshmallow, Luna Gypsy, Accio Flaming Stake, lanna1186, Li-Chan, element6, imogenhm, DarkRaven-O4, darkness-knight, RP Weasley, fuzzfurry, Jade the Fairyness, meenyrocks, Ruby, Misssnapdragon, leo-sol, isnani, exotic-rock-princess, Katie, Hippie1212, Miss-Padfoot684, Amanda, tsk tsk, Captain Oblivious, Fallen Angel of Hell, gina, Anna-Nanna, Lorwyn Daystar, blondekat3, Tori, hye em yes, Lavender Creme, Anonymous 


	34. Empty

(A/N: I am SO sorry. This is the longest I've ever gone without updating. Forgive me?)

** This chapter is for Katie Bloom, who came the closest I've seen to guessing the task.**

Chapter 34

Empty

The students who returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays were immediately met with juicy gossip: Sirius and Hermione had broken up.

The news met with mixed reactions. Half the girls were ecstatic that the playboy-turned-devoted-boyfriend was now back in play. They flocked to him after a long time of shooting longing looks at him from afar, while he had been at Hermione's side.

The other half sided with Hermione. No one save for the Marauders, Lily, and Severus knew of the circumstances of Sirius and Hermione's breakup. Yet half the female population of Hogwarts sympathised with Hermione, for most of them had been in her position, dejected and hurt. 

On Saturday, Hermione walked slowly down the stairs, but stopped abruptly when she heard Jennifer's voice, chatting animatedly with her friend Phoebe. 

"When I heard Sirius was single again...I couldn't help it, Phoebe, I was excited," Jennifer was saying.

"Jen, this has happened before, you know that. He'll take you back, you'll get your hopes up and he'll cheat on you." Phoebe was saying.

"I know, Phoebe, I know. But I love him so much," Jennifer said, much to Hermione's astonishment. "He's impossible to resist." Hermione knew this all too well. "And I think this may be my last chance."

Phoebe sounded doubtful. "He really seemed to like Hermione," she said. "He never saw any other girls." Hermione's heart fluttered.

Jennifer, in her infinite jealousy, turned catty. "I never knew what he saw in that ugly schoolgirl. I was sure it was just another one of his flings. Frankly, I'm surprised it lasted that long. He's way too good for her."

Hermione listened incredulously. Love sure was blind. Jennifer saw no fault in Sirius, who had repeatedly hurt her, yet felt the need to insult Hermione, who had done nothing to her.

"Are you going to go see him?" Phoebe asked.

"As soon as I can," Jennifer replied. "At lunchtime I'll sit with him."

"All right," Phoebe said, still wary. "If you're sure."

"I love Sirius," Jennifer declared. "I'm sure." They talked for a bit longer, then went to breakfast. 

Hermione moved from her perch on the stairs slowly, digesting what she had heard. She should not have been surprised. She knew full well that girls naturally flocked to Sirius, and he to them. And Hermione would have to watch every second. 

----

An hour later, Lily walked down the stairs and was met by James.

"Hi," he greeted her. "I know the other night was bad, and I wanted to clear the air."

Lily sighed in relief. "I'm so glad. I was hoping you'd be able to see Hermione's side–"

James held up a hand. "Whoa. Hermione's side? Who said anything about Hermione's side? I thought you'd have come to your senses by now and saw Sirius' side."

"_Came to my senses?"_ Lily raged. "I can't believe you said that. I am on Hermione's side."

"I, for one, can't believe you'd take her side when you've only known her a few months. Sirius has been your friend for years." "Wrong. Sirius has been _your_ friend for years. I'm sticking with Hermione."

----

Hermione was on her way to breakfast when met up with Remus.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly. Surprised, Hermione nodded warily.

"I know about you and Sirius," Remus said, getting to the point. "And I just want to say that I believe you."

Hermione was stunned. She was so sure Remus would take Sirius' side. "Why do you believe me?" she asked. "I would have thought you'd side with Sirius."

His answer surprised her. "I think you're in love with Sirius. He might not see it, but I do. That you love him is apparent in your manner."

"How so?"

Remus smiled slightly. "If you were truly as heartless as he said, you wouldn't look so miserable." He went on. "I believe you, but what I'm trying to say is that I am going to take his side. Sirius is my best friend and I will stick up for him, even if I know he's wrong. That's what best friends do."

"Thank you," she said finally.

-------

Sirius sat in the common room staring into the empty fireplace. He had managed to convince everyone for the most part that he was all right, that Hermione was nothing to him. But here, sitting alone, the mask was removed and his pain was evident. His eyes were red and held an immeasurable sadness. He could not escape the pain, no matter how hard he tried. It was always there. When he bottled it up it only became worse when he finally dealt with it. He couldn't handle it.

"Sirius?" It was Jennifer. He was sitting with his back to her, and it took only a second to put the mask back on. 

"Yes?"

"I heard about you and Hermione and I just want to say how truly sorry I am." Jennifer touched his hand. Sirius jerked it away.

"And I want you to know, I'll be here for you." Jennifer's tone held a hint of coyness in it. "Why? I dumped you. You should hate me," Sirius said harshly. His pain was reflected in his cruel words.

"I don't hate you." Jennifer's voice shook. For the first time, Sirius saw a vulnerability that had always been masked by a certain air of arrogance.

"Why's that?"

"I love you."

Sirius did a double take. He managed to keep his composure. "You'll excuse me if I don't believe you. The last girl who claimed to love me didn't."

"Loving someone means you make allowances for them. How do you think I managed to stay in love with you while you were with Hermione?"

Jennifer sat down and patted Sirius' knee. Slowly her hand moved up, till Sirius could not stop the feeling he got. He had been celibate for months now, without a second thought. But the pent-up feelings could not be ignored. 

"Don't you remember how it used to be?" Jennifer whispered silkily in his ear.

"All too well," Sirius whispered huskily. He couldn't resist.

Jennifer's lips met Sirius' and he kissed her roughly, hoping all thoughts of Hermione would disappear as he lost himself in another girl. It worked, until it was over and he was left with nothing but thoughts of Hermione.

—----

It had been rough, but Jennifer said she preferred it that way. She'd fallen asleep, spent. Sirius stared at her bare back, watching it move up and down as she breathed. He was no longer celibate, but the sex had been so empty. A part of Sirius felt even emptier than before. He knew why he felt so empty, but he did not admit it to himself. He turned and stared at the dark ceiling. Sirius spent a long time chasing shadows on the ceiling before he admitted to himself that he wanted Hermione.

It should have made him go talk to Hermione, but instead his resolve to forget her became stronger. And over the days he would regress to the person he thought he had left behind: Sirius, the Hogwarts god.

**Notes**

Some people mentioned it was confusing trying to figure out who was talking. That was the point. It was all jumbled up and a mess, just like the situation is.

**Katie Bloom!** came very close. Here is what she said:

_also thought i'd have a random guess at the task. i think it's something to do with saving severus' mum's life which in turn will save someone else's life in the future_

Draw your own conclusions.......

Thanks to **Facil Glow,** **Ripley Blade Rowan,** and **a little sirius** for the helpful tips!

**Anonymous** asked that I bring back the pic of Ron. We'll see.......:)

**jessa1234, ** the reason she didn't remember is because she hadn't gone back in time yet.

Big hugs to:

Luna Gypsy, Miss-Padfoot684, imogenhm, In the Depp End, Moony's Angel, fuzzfurry, Katie, isnani, eman, Element6, Amanda, LittlePiru, HogwartsCutie, Rane2920072, Jade the Fairyness, Lady Mage, blondekate3, tsk tsk, LaLa-the-Panda, Accio Flaming Stake, Puffy Marshmallow, Crystal, larthawyn, Hippie1212, Phoenix, Lorwyn Daystar, leo-sol, rylfntasy, VBSpikergirl9, my wonderful MEENY (sorry for forgetting you!), my dear Willow, Anna-Nanna, LorSparrow, RP Weasley, Gabriela13, DisneyDoll0424, tmrwspromise, Fallen Angel of Hell, Midnight Firefly, yoblossom, Captain Oblivious, Li-Chan, Hearts Goddess, QOA, nonameformehehe, Black Slytherin Girl, Peanut Gallery–Alaska's Own, jahu, Hiril Narwain, popppincorn, Lunetta, Niphredel Black, siriusforeva, Cybeleflame, Mittens, vanprix, The Dark One Reborn, Haunted Shadows, magic sparkle 1, Electra Black, hye em yes, Sobs 4 Sirius 223, Arwen-Evenstar, Lily Skylo, soyamonkey, EsSBnDM23, Lavender Creme, Crunchy Cookie, Haunted-Shadows, Mochalattee, Fire Arrow, Doughnut, Margilo, Lovegood, HollyBLupin (THANKS!), punkrockgrl21488, Cadabra, dejah, JenCarpeDiem, miriel216, pandabsmiless, Vegeta7423, RogueAlmighty, Tori, midnytestar, Gabrielle Madden-Lovato, Holly Clearwater, Findulas of Dorthonion, GIRL W/PNK CONVERSE, Dim Twilight, Sapphire66, marlo, ShellRae007, dan-radcliffes-girl, Amanda, hermoine21, The Trio, Harry Potter all the way, amanda-panda161, tickle the dragon, black star 


	35. The Moonlight

(A/N: My Lord, almost a month! Can you ever forgive me? I hope this next one will not be as long a wait. I had such a hard time writing this. Big thanks to Michael.)

Chapter 35

The Moonlight

A few days later, Hermione walked into the girls' bathroom for a tissue. She walked into a stall and heard two girls enter the bathroom. They fussed over their appearance in the mirror. Hermione listened to them talk and recognized their voices as being Jennifer and her friend, Phoebe.

"Jen, I swear. You are so lucky," Phoebe said in an admiring tone.

Jennifer gave a smug sort of laugh. "I know. Being with Sirius was so wonderful."

Hermione gripped the handle of the door tightly. What was this?

Jennifer's voice dropped as she talked confidentially to Phoebe. "The sex was mind-blowing, Phoebe. Just as it had always been."

Hermione's knees buckled. Her breath came in short gasps. And it wasn't over.

"We've been meeting every night," Jennifer said.

The girls continued chattering till they finally realized it was time to get to class. Paralyzed, Hermione stood in the stall. Sirius certainly wasted no time. It was as if Hermione had meant nothing to him. Trying to even her breathing, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom. She walked in with her head down, fighting the tears with all she had. They stung at her eyes and threatened to slide down her cheek. Hermione could not stop picturing Sirius and Jennifer. She hated the images that exploded in her head: Sirius and Jennifer's naked bodies pulsating together, Sirius' lips on Jennifer's, Jennifer's silky laugh...

Hermione walked slowly to History of Magic. Students were already inside, and the room had a lazy, sleepy feeling, with Professor Binns at the helm. Hermione sat down next to Lily. Normally Lily sat with James, but Lily told Hermione she didn't want to be near James at the moment. Although Lily never said it outright, Hermione knew it was because of her. Hermione felt a surge of gratefulness toward Lily and realized Harry had gotten his loyalty from both his parents. James sat with Sirius instead.

"James is being a prat," muttered Lily. "He simply refuses to believe you."

"I suppose I can't blame him," Hermione whispered back as they wrote down notes.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked sharply.

"James is taking Sirius' side. They're best friends. I can understand that," Hermione admitted.

Lily frowned. "I suppose so. But he's going about it the wrong way." They continued their note-taking in silence. The class let out and Hermione and Lily headed for lunch.

"Oh, I left my quill," said Hermione. "Go on, I'll meet you there." Hermione doubled back.

She entered the classroom. It was empty, save for–you guessed it–Sirius. He was gathering his books.

"I left my quill," she said, as if he actually cared.

He nodded curtly. His presence still made her insides go crazy. She desperately wanted to shake him to make him listen. But Hermione kept her composure, and turned to leave.

"Wait," Sirius said. Hermione turned slowly.

"The ring," he said.

"What ring?"

Sirius scowled. "The one I gave you. I want it back."

"It was a gift, Sirius."

"A priceless heirloom, given to someone I didn't truly know," Sirius corrected her. He held out his hand.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Hermione asked, holding her hands behind her back.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You'd know all about hurting people, wouldn't you?" he snarled.

Hermione knew he was letting her go. And she didn't want to let him go. Nevertheless, she slowly slipped the ring off her finger. It was his, after all. She wistfully remembered her promise to return the ring when she was ready to make love to him. Finally she held it out to Sirius, who slipped it in his pocket. "It's not like you'll miss it," he commented. "What with your new life and all."

"I should say the same for you," said Hermione, unable to stop the words.

"Sorry?"

"You know who I mean." Hermione remembered Jennifer.

"If you're referring to who I date, it's no business of yours. I'm allowed to date whoever I want."

"But is it what you want?" Hermione asked softly. Sirius just scowled and turned to leave. But Hermione was not going to let him go.

"Girls, Sirius, all these girls! You once told me they meant nothing to you. You told me you didn't want that life anymore. And now you're regressing back to the person you used to be."

"Don't try to tell me how to live my life! I can be whoever I want to be!"

"But that's just it! You can be so much better than the Hogwarts playboy, Sirius! I can't believe that you're not even going to try to be the person you could be!"

"Like with you, huh?" Sirius growled. "The little love slave who does anything you want him to do? The devoted little puppy?"

"No," Hermione said softly. "The man I loved."

-----

"Are you feeling all right, Sirius?" Jennifer asked that evening. She was sitting practically in his lap. They'd found a quiet spot in the common room. Sirius forced a tiny smile.

"Fine." Jennifer leaned in for a kiss and he obliged. "Shall we slip away for a while?" she whispered seductively.

"No...not tonight, babe. Some other time." Jennifer looked supremely annoyed and trounced off with a friend. James came over and sat down. "Jennifer, eh?" James commented.

"Don't start." Sirius muttered, watching Jennifer go.

"Hey mate, it doesn't matter to me. Listen, want to go fling Dungbombs at Mrs. Norris before we go with Remus?" Sirius finally broke a smile. "You're on."

They jumped up and flung the portrait hole open. Hermione was standing outside, lips poised to utter the password. Her face flushed as she saw Sirius and James. Bravely, she faced James and Sirius. Together the two gave an aura of fierce loyalty and mischief. When they faced Hermione, she felt as if her clothes were being peeled off and they saw right through her. Never before had Hermione felt so self-conscious. She wanted to run, knowing that the two people that stood before her hated her. Yet she could not move.

"Hermione!" It was Lily. Lily walked up to them and quickly moved Hermione inside the common room. She gave chilly looks to Sirius and James.

"Thanks," Hermione said gratefully.

"I decided you needed some cheering up," Lily said. "We're going to go ice-skating."

Ice skating was a Hogwarts tradition that had gone extinct by the time Hermione arrived at Hogwarts. The lake was frozen over, and students liked to transfigure their shoes into skates and glide across the frozen ice. Hermione liked this tradition and wished it was still in effect in her own time. Quickly they performed tricky spells to transfigure their shoes into skates and went down to the ice. Students were already there, gliding over the sparkling ice.

Hermione stepped gingerly onto the ice and promptly fell. Red-faced, she struggled to her feet. Lily helped her up. "You haven't skated much, have you?"

"Er...no." Hermione was no good at sports and didn't like to show it. She tried again, and fell over for a second time.

"Here," Lily said, holding out her arm. "Take my arm." Hermione did so, and waddled alongside Lily. She looked terribly awkward, and felt so. She stabbed at the ice with her skates. She wanted to grab Lily and hold on for dear life, but chose to stomp along bravely.

As if in an effort to distract Hermione, Lily started to talk. The subject quickly turned to Jennifer.

"Honestly, that girl's had half the blokes in Gryffindor. She should install a change machine," Lily said snippily. "I don't know what Sirius is thinking. He's never had any interest in her beyond the physical."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, a little short of breath.

"Completely. He doesn't love her."

Yet he's shagging her, Hermione thought glumly.

"He loves you, Hermione," Lily insisted. Hermione was getting tired of hearing this said over and over, especially when the boy in question was bedding other girls.

------

Sirius had just flung the last Dungbomb when Peter caught up to him and James.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked, looking around furtively.

Sirius nodded. "Is Remus at the Shack already?"

Peter nodded.

"Let's go," James muttered. It was the full moon. This month's destination was the Forbidden Forest.

----

After fifteen minutes Hermione had had enough. Her face was sweaty and her hair was scraggly. Her feet were frozen. She decided she didn't want to skate anymore.

"I'm going to go in," Hermione told Lily.

Lily looked concerned. "Hermione–"

"No, it's all right. Skating's not really my thing," Hermione admitted.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"Oh, no," Hermione said quickly. "You go on."

"But–"

"It's all right."

Lily looked skeptical, but seemed to realize Hermione wanted to be alone. She finally nodded and went to join some other Gryffindor girls.

Hermione transfigured her skates back into shoes. She sat on a bench for a while, staring at the skaters. Finally she stood up. A black object looming toward the Forbidden Forest caught her eye.

Hermione looked more closely. She followed the darting object. It turned and faced Hermione. It was Sirius in his Animagus form. She would know the dog anywhere. Same shaggy fur, same build. Hermione stood behind the dog.

The dog, sensing a presence, turned around. Hermione knew he knew who it was. She held her breath. He growled and bared his teeth. Yes, he knows it's me, Hermione thought, looking warily at the teeth.

She looked past Sirius into the edge of the woods. She could barely make out silhouette of the antlers of a stag. Hermione didn't look but she knew the other two were there as well. Realizing she wasn't supposed to know who they were, Hermione quickly darted away toward the castle.

Sirius watched Hermione go. Sighing deeply, as for a long lost friend, he turned and joined his friends.

------

Later that night Sirius got out of bed and stared out the window. He watched the moonlight dance across the grounds. Sirius reached into his pocket and took out the ring. He rubbed it, and thought of the last person who'd worn it.

Hermione.

Her name sent a knife through his heart.

Was she telling the truth? Sirius had honestly felt she was his soulmate. He missed her dearly. He missed her nagging, her studious ways, the way she made him feel important. Sirius closed his eyes and imagined the feel of her neck under his hands and the warm sensation of her hand as she held his.

Sirius pondered this as he watched the moonlight move across in wisps, casting shadows on the trees it didn't reach.

Would she truly toss it all away for another?

He knew it wasn't true, yet he could not rid himself of the doubt.

Three parts of him were convinced she loved him, and the fourth one, the strongest, would not let him go to her. Sirius sat for a long time, watching the moonlight.


	36. Life is for Living

(A/N: This is a little treat....my longest chapter EVER! I really think you'll like it.)

_My head just aches_

When I think of

The things that I shouldn't have done

But life is for living, we all know

And I don't wanna live it alone

Chapter 36

Life is for Living

Hermione sat at a table in the common room, ready to write an essay for Charms. She pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and poised her quill, ready to discuss the Charms that directly affected the cerebrum.

Concentrate.

_The cerebellum is the part of the brain that . . ._ No, that wasn't right. It was the cerebrum. Hermione scratched out the word so hard the parchment tore. She put it aside and reached for another.

_The cerebellum. . ._ Argh! Not again. As she scratched it out, her mind wandered away from the essay to Sirius.

Hermione lowered her quill. Sirius was never far from her thoughts, but she wondered how far she was from his. She rubbed the hand that had once worn his ring. Sighing, she began to rummage in her bag. A worn piece of parchment fell out. Hermione opened it and recognized Sirius' handwriting. Her excitement only lasted for a second as she remembered it was a note way back from when they were still together.

He'd written it in detention.

_Dear Hermione,_

Miss me? Filch caught James and me putting Itching Powder in a few of the Slytherins' athletic cups. Dunno why he's so steamed—it's not as if he'd know what those cups were for. Heh. I wish you were there this time to help me out of it. You'd charm him like you did me.

Anyway, I was watching this gorgeous girl go by earlier as I sat here. She had this unruly brown hair, and her pretty face was furrowed in concentration as she read some sort of book. She looked like the studious type. I wonder if she has a boyfriend? Probably. A really handsome one, I'm sure. McGonagall is staring at me. I've got to go back to looking bored. Anyway, I'll see you when I get back to the common room. I've got to finish that dratted Transfiguration essay.

Sirius

Hermione smiled as she read the note. Sirius always wrote her notes when he was stuck in detention. By December he had written her over thirty notes. They were tucked safely at the bottom of her trunk.

Hermione reflected back on the terrible day she'd had.

She'd woken up late and had to miss breakfast to get to Potions on time. Potions was no picnic, as she had to endure angry glares from James and cool indifferent ones from Sirius.

In History of Magic, her essay on the reformation of hags garnered only twenty- nine of the thirty points.

In Transfiguration, she'd had to transfigure a pig into a raccoon. In the end her raccoon still had a snout.

In Charms Hermione had spilled ink all over her notes, which made them illegible. She had had to borrow them from Lily and rewrite them during lunch.

What had happened to the once in control Hermione? She hated losing control.

She hated the fact that she'd gotten so many things wrong. She hated borrowing

notes. She hated receiving anything less that full credit on her essays. She hated missing meals.

And most of all, she missed Sirius.

Inside her dormitory, Hermione opened a drawer and pulled out the necklace she'd given Sirius.

The chain was still broken. She fingered it carefully.

But maybe, with time, it could be fixed.

Hermione took out a bit of parchment and began to write. When she finished, she snuck into the boys' dormitory and dropped it on Sirius' bed.

-----

Sirius sat finishing his Charms essay. It was admittedly not up to scratch but he didn't really care. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a letter Hermione had written to him while they were still together. He stared at the careful, patient handwriting and began to read.

_ Dear Sirius,_

Detention, again? I wish you'd try to stay out of trouble.

I, too, saw that bushy-haired girl. She told me she's mad for her boyfriend, so I don't think you'll have a chance. He's quite handsome, as well.

You haven't finished your Transfiguration essay? You know it's got to be two feet long. I don't want you to stay up all night and then be tired for the rest of the day. You need your rest.

I'll see you when you get back to the common room. If you promise never to wait till the last minute again I might check it for you.

Hermione

Sirius played with the corners of the letter as he sat in thought. Her letter was just like any letter a girlfriend would send her boyfriend. Loving, a bit nagging, and always caring. He was sure of her feelings back then.

Was he sure now?

_She lied to me,__ a voice in his head said._

For good reason, another insisted.

_Well, why can't she tell me then?_

She promised.

She cheated on me.

She's told you over and over she didn't want to kiss him.

I don't care about her.

Seems to me you love her.

Oh, shut up, Sirius thought irritably. He just couldn't forgive her, and he knew why.

Damn Gryffindor pride.

His pride was what stood in the way. His pride would not let him go to her. His pride was hurt deeply. His pride would not, simply would not, go crawling to a girl.

Yet he loved her still. His love for Hermione and his pride were fighting each other. He didn't know who would win.

Wordlessly, Sirius rose and went up to his dormitory. He pushed back the curtains of his bed to find a small piece of parchment. Sirius unfolded its careful creases.

It was from Hermione, and it said simply:

_I'm not letting go. _

Something fell to the floor. It was the necklace she had given him. Its chain was broken, but he could see it could easily be repaired.

-----

Hermione waited in her dormitory. She hoped he wouldn't throw the note away. It was her last hope.

Not being able to wait any longer, Hermione left her dormitory and stood at the bottom of the stairs of the boys' dormitory. She heard someone coming down the stairs. She looked up eagerly, but it was James.

"Stay away from him," James said, cutting to the chase.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Don't give me that rubbish," James said harshly. "Leave Sirius alone. You hurt him, Hermione. And if you ever go near him again, I swear it'll be the last time you do. You're not going to hurt my friend again."

Hermione snapped.

"Don't you think I know that?" Hermione cried. "Don't you think I hate myself for hurting him? Don't you think I'm dying without him? Don't judge me. Stay out of it. I know he's your friend, but if you'd back off, I might be able to talk to him and explain!" Hermione was so angry she couldn't speak anymore. She left James seething and walked out of the common room.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked, coming down the stairs.

James clenched his fists. "Hermione. Telling me to stay out of it. Sirius, you know I—" He was cut off.

"Which way did she go?" Sirius asked urgently.

James shrugged. "What are you going to do?"

Sirius ignored James and pushed past him, running out of the common room to find Hermione.

-----

Hermione walked outside towards the ice. She pulled her coat tighter around her body. I can do anything, Hermione thought. I can even skate on this stupid ice. I don't need anyone. Quickly she transfigured her shoes into skates. She was going to skate. She was going to prove herself.

Hermione stepped gingerly on the ice. As if on cue, she fell. Frustration seeped through her. "ARGH!" she yelled. She climbed viciously to her feet. She moved a few inches forward, dreading every step. After a few minutes she glided with a shaky sort of ease. She bobbed from side to side like a penguin, looking and feeling ridiculous. But she could do it.

She didn't even notice the tiny cracks that began to spread where she stood.

----

Sirius finally found Hermione bobbing on the ice. He gave a half-smile as he watched her struggle. Hermione didn't like sports at all. But it was part of her charm.

Her charm. Did this mean he was going to forgive her?

He never got a chance to answer the question. Sirius watched in horror as the ice beneath Hermione gave and she fell through.

Hermione fell through the ice so quickly her mind didn't register it. The pain hit her full force. The icy water seeped through her heavy jacket and penetrated her skin. It was the sensation of someone poking you with a needle.

Only it was more like a hundred needles. Her body ached for warmth and she tried to swim to the surface to breathe. Her lungs were screaming for air.

Frantically, Hermione tried to blow bubbles. Instead, the water rushed into her mouth and forced its way down her throat. She thrashed around wildly. She couldn't reach the surface. She felt herself sinking. The water was cloudy. A numbness slowly overcame her. Her mind started to accept the possibility of death. At least the pain would go away. At least she'd be warm. Finally, she closed her eyes and waited for death.

Movement. The water was starting to move around her. Hermione didn't know what was happening. She knew she was beyond help, so what was this? She opened her eyes. Sirius. Was she dreaming? It seemed so. Why would Sirius be here?

Sirius reached for Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up. At first he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to pull them both up. He struggled, and finally reached the surface. Hermione didn't even cough.

Fearing the worst, Sirius dove under, grabbed her by the legs, and with everything he had, pulled her up. Clumsily, he pulled himself up. Sirius picked up a deathly cold Hermione and slowly started to walk off the ice, praying that the ice would hold them. They made it. Thanking every star in the sky, Sirius lay Hermione down on the frozen ground.

"Hermione?" he asked. When he received no answer, he took her wrist and checked for a pulse. It was there. Weak, but it was there. A powerful sense of relief overtook Sirius and for a moment he was so lightheaded he forgot she still needed help.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Hang on…hang on. You're going to be just fine. You're going to pull through for me." He picked up her limp body and sprinted to the hospital wing.

—

Hours later, Sirius paced in the dark hospital wing, waiting for news.

Madam Pomfrey came out, looking exhausted.

"Well?" he asked urgently.

"She's stabilized, but still very weak," she said.

"So she'll be all right?" Sirius asked urgently.

"Yes."

Sirius let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. The lightheaded feeling of relief came back. "Can I see her?"

"Only for a few minutes. She's asleep."

Sirius went inside the hospital room. Hermione's eyes were closed. She looked extremely pale, but not as deathly pale as she had looked earlier. Her hands were clasped together. She looked like she was prepared for burial. Sirius shuddered and slowly unclasped her hands. Hermione gave a little moan and her eyes slid slowly open.

"Shh," Sirius said. "Go back to sleep." He didn't know if she even knew he was speaking. She slowly closed her eyes.

Sirius sat in the cold silence. He watched Hermione's chest move up and down as she breathed.

Oh, God, if he had lost her tonight. . .he couldn't even imagine the pain.

What a fool he had been. He'd let his pride consume him. He'd pushed Hermione away.

_If I had lost her she would never have known how much I love her. _

Yes. He loved her.

It had taken a near-death experience for him to realize it. He knew now that he loved Hermione more than anything else in the world.

"Time to go," Madam Pomfrey said.

Sirius looked from Hermione to the door. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her.

"I don't want her to be alone," Sirius said firmly.

"I'll be here all night," Madam Pomfrey insisted.

"She needs to know I'm here," Sirius said firmly.

"I'll inform you when she awakens."

"No. I'm staying. She needs me. You'll have to drag me out of here." Sirius said this with such resolve that Madam Pomfrey could not fight it. No one was going to make Sirius leave Hermione.

"Well, you might as well have a cot. I'll go get one." A disapproving Madam Pomfrey left. 

-----

Sirius did not sleep. He wanted to be awake if Hermione needed anything. His eyelids grew heavy but they never left Hermione's limp form.

A powerful emotion was sweeping through him. It felt light and it felt as if he was walking on air. It was love.

Sirius studied Hermione's face. Light skin. A nose that curved upward slightly. And pink lips that he ached to touch with his own.

Sirius took her hand in both of his. And waited.

----

He awoke at dawn. The first few hints of sunlight reflected through the windows.

Sirius glanced at Hermione. She was still asleep. He waited for a few minutes, then wondered if she'd want water when she awoke. He was hesitant to leave the room, but felt that she wouldn't wake up in the few minutes he would be gone. Sirius left the room and found a pitcher of water. He was searching for a glass when he heard anguished cries.

"Sirius! I want Sirius!" cried Hermione. She sounded scared.

Sirius dropped the pitcher of water without a second thought. It crashed to the floor as he rushed back Hermione's room.

"I'm here!" Sirius said urgently, wanting to calm Hermione down.

She was having a bad dream. Sirius took Hermione by the shoulders and gently shook her. "I'm here."

Hermione opened her eyes. She looked panicked. When she saw Sirius she looked relieved. "I'm not going anywhere."

This seemed to pacify Hermione. She looked weary.

"You need to rest." Sirius said. "Lay back." Hermione nodded and sank back into the pillows. She closed her eyes. Sirius thought she'd fallen asleep when she started to speak again. "I thought you hated me."

Sirius berated himself for saying that. He had never meant it.

"I don't hate you," he whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes. "You don't?"

"No." Sirius swallowed nervously. "Quite the opposite. I. . .I love you, Hermione. I love you so much it hurts."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something. Sirius put a finger across her lips.

"It's my turn," he whispered.

He took another deep breath.>

"I've been so stupid. I never let you try to explain. I. . ." he could not yet say forgive. A part of him was still hurt. "When you're ready, I want to hear your side of the story."

Madam Pomfrey bustled in with some sort of potion. "She needs to take her potion," she told Sirius. "Wait outside."

"I want him to stay," Hermione said wearily.

"You heard her," Sirius said smugly.

Madam Pomfrey tutted. Hermione grimaced as she drank the potion. As she was drinking it, Madam Pomfrey commented to Sirius, "I expect it'll be like last time, and you're going to bring her pumpkin juice?"

Hermione looked at Sirius questioningly. He blushed slightly. "When you first came to Hogwarts you were in the hospital wing for a few days. I, er, kept bringing you juice so you'd have something to drink when you woke up."

Hermione gave a small smile. Madam Pomfrey bustled out with the empty goblet.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Sirius asked.

"What's wrong with here?" Hermione asked.

Sirius cringed. "With Madame Interruption around?"

"All right. I'll transfigure this thing" she pulled on her gown "into clothes."

Sirius nodded as she stood up. He propped his chin on his elbows and watched her.

Hermione looked a bit awkward. "Er. . .could you give me a minute?"

Sirius said slyly, "But won't you need help?"

Hermione just stared. He knew the joke was bad timing. They still weren't on comfortable terms. He just nodded and stepped outside.

She called him inside after a few minutes. "Where do you want to go?"

"Astronomy Tower," Sirius responded promptly.

Hermione nodded. Without thinking about it, she reached for his hand. It was a reflex. They held hands for about three seconds when it became too uncomfortable. They both could see it was back to square one. Sirius sighed. He opened the door and looked for any sign of Madam Pomfrey.

(Hehe....I know you all love me now....please review...Ten points for anyone who guesses the group that wrote the song at the beginning of the chapter.) 


	37. A New Start

(A/N: Nice chapters coming up! I'm beginning the countdown to the end, though it will take some time. Ten Points to anyone who said the song was by COLDPLAY. They are my absolute favorite band in the world. I highly recommend them. Will do thank yous next week, ok?)

Chapter 37

I Love You Too

Hermione shivered as she and Sirius walked outside onto the grounds. Sirius saw it immediately, took his jacket off, and draped it over her shoulders. Hermione murmured a thanks.

Hermione and Sirius walked in silence, the cool air refreshing. They stayed two feet away from each other, afraid to get too close.

They finally reached the Astronomy Tower. Sirius opened the heavy door. Hermione looked warily at the long flight of stairs. She put one foot on the step, dreading it. She was still very weak.

"Here, let me help," Sirius offered. He put his arms around Hermione and lifted her up. Hermione gave a little yelp, which made Sirius promptly set her down.

"I can do it myself, thanks," Hermione muttered. She didn't want him to touch her. She had ached for his touch for so long, but it was too soon.

Sirius sighed. "Come on, Hermione. Don't be stubborn."

Hermione grew firm. "No, really. I insist."

Sirius shrugged and began jogging up the steps.

Hermione warily began to climb. When she had reached the third step and Sirius had reached the fifteenth, he sighed, went down to Hermione, and lifted her up.

"No, Sirius, I can—"

"One thing you'll have to learn," Sirius huffed, climbing up the stairs, "is ask for help when you need it."

They reached the top, and Sirius set Hermione down on the stone floor. He backed away. Silence. Hermione kicked little dustballs with her feet and wrapped the jacket tighter around herself. Sirius looked toward the grounds.

"I. . .I feel a bit better," Hermione offered, breaking the silence.

"That's good," Sirius replied. "Sometimes it takes a while to recup–"

"Severus' father abuses his mother. He beats her terribly," Hermione said suddenly, cutting him off. "It was too dangerous for her to live with him. Severus asked me to help get her out of the house and into a shelter. That's where I went. I was helping Severus' mother. He asked me to keep it a secret."

"–erate," Sirius finished. As he tried to digest this news, he skirted away from it. "It's a nice day. Looks like the frost is melting some."

Inside, he was screaming.

Severus' father was abusive? No, it wasn't true. Severus was lying.

Slowly, Sirius remembered every time Severus came to class wearing turtlenecks under his robes. And the time he'd come to class with his nose out of place. Sirius and James had taunted him for weeks.

Oh, God. It was true. Severus was abused.

Sirius grew a knot in his stomach. He turned away from Hermione in shame. His actions made him ill. He hadn't known. Sirius breathed heavily. Every second that passed made Sirius hate himself even more. "I didn't know," Sirius whispered hoarsely, turning back to Hermione.

Hermione went on. "I couldn't tell anyone, not even you. We went to his house to rescue his mother, and his father was there."

Sirius drew a breath in sharply.

"Severus and I managed to hold him off in time to save his mother," Hermione said. "But what helped us most was your ring."

"My ring?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Your ring blocked the Cruciatus Curse from hitting Severus and me. When Severus came to me and told me about his family, I couldn't say no. I had to help. I hated lying to you. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Hermione's lower lip quivered and her eyes grew red, but she kept going. "Severus told me he loved me and he did kiss me. But I didn't want him to kiss me. I never asked for him to fall in love with me. I lov–I was with you." Hermione finished. She'd finally said all she had longed to say.

"I was a prat," Sirius admitted, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "But I felt so betrayed."

"I told you, I couldn't say anything," Hermione said, a bit impatiently.

"I know that." Sirius stared at the wall. Then he turned, wanting Hermione to see his face when she heard what he said.

"You were the first girl who ever saw me for who I was. You listened to me. You truly wanted to know what hurt me. I couldn't believe it. I never thought any girl could be that way. So when you lied to me, the perfect picture I had of you was shattered. You weren't perfect anymore. You were only human. You hurt me worse than anyone, ever."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"No," Sirius said huskily. "It was me. I made you out to be perfect. You couldn't do anything wrong in my book. I was wrong to think that."

"I used to think you were perfect, too," Hermione confessed. "After we got together I elevated you to god status. Then when I saw you with Jennifer I thought you had used me. That I was nothing to you."

Sirius' eyes grew red. "How could you think that? You know you mean everything to me." "If that's true, then why did you refuse to listen to me? When you love someone, you listen to them. You don't lose faith in them."

Sirius sighed heavily. Hermione went on. "If you had cared about me at all, you would not have gone with Jennifer so soon."

"I left you because you lied to me! I lost my trust in you! You weren't the only one hurt in this relationship!" Sirius yelled.

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. "You said you'd listen to me, and we're still at square one! Do you want to be with me? Do you truly want to make this work?"

Sirius didn't answer for a minute. The word 'yes' was on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm not sure," he finally admitted.

"But do you love me?" Hermione asked.

He couldn't lie. "Yes."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I love you too, Sirius. I love you enough to say that if you don't want to work this out I'll let you go." She pointed to the door. "If you want to go, go."

Sirius started to the door. He reached for the handle, then slowly turned.

"I don't want to go," he admitted.

Hermione looked slightly happier. "All right, then. Let's try to get through this."

Silence reigned again. Sirius reached for Hermione's hand. Their fingers grazed together, heat formulating. Then they both pulled their hands away.

Sirius sat on the stone floor, and Hermione sunk heavily next to him. "We really made a mess of this, didn't we?"

Hermione nodded mutely. They danced around the issue again. "I found one of your old notes."

"The ones I sent from detention?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"You kept them?"

"All thirty."

Sirius nodded, a tiny smile forming on his face. "I want to be able to trust you like that again."

"So do I," Hermione replied. "But I want you to stop jumping to conclusions. You have to learn to trust me. I love you. I would never intentionally hurt you, and I wish you'd known that before you stopped talking to me."

"I'm sorry. I know I was terrible." Sirius didn't know what to say.

"I want to get your trust back," Hermione said softly.

Sirius' eyes were red. "It'll take some time. I just want you to be patient with me. I promise I won't jump to conclusions again."

"That's easier said than done," Hermione said gently. "What are you going to do the next time I talk to Severus?"

Sirius stiffened and looked anguished. "I. . .I'll try to remember that you love me."

Hermione smiled. "Good. That's a good start. And I will try to remember to trust you enough to be able to confide in you."

The sunlight streamed inside the tower and warmed Sirius and Hermione.

"This is a new start," Sirius commented. He finally broke out into a smile.

Hermione smiled through her tears. "Yes. A new start. We'll be even stronger."

They watched the grounds below, and the sun as it danced across the glittery snow. Hermione shivered as she saw the frozen lake.

"You're never going to go skating again, are you?" Sirius murmured beside her.

Hermione gave an imperceptible nod. He often knew what she was thinking.

Sirius stood by Hermione, deep in thought. Then, slowly, gently, he took her hand. He held it gingerly, in case she felt it was too soon. Sirius gave a slow smile as Hermione clasped his hand firmly.


	38. You

(A/N: No words. I'm so sorry for waiting this long, and I'm afraid I can't promise it won't happen again. Thanks for reading thus far.)

Chapter 38

You

Carefully, Sirius lifted Hermione up and carried her back to the hospital wing. She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey was off attending to a student who had tried using an Engorgement Charm on himself and ended up with a belly the size of a Bludger. Sirius chuckled. Such low self-esteem in boys these days.

Sirius sat, once more, as Hermione slept. Later, he went and fetched a glass of pumpkin juice and the Daily Prophet. He returned to a tired but smiling Hermione.

Hermione took the glass and sipped it, remembering Madam Pomfrey telling her about how Sirius had come in every day the first time she was in the hospital wing. She asked Sirius about this. "Why were you so interested in whether I woke up?" she asked curiously.

"How could I not be?"

"I remember when I woke up," Hermione said reminiscently. "I promised myself I wouldn't fall for you." She paused. "But you knew I would, right?"

"Yes," Sirius said simply.

They exchanged careful glances.

"Why didn't you want to fall for me?" Sirius asked.

Hermione didn't look at him as she answered. "I didn't want to get hurt."

"What made you change your mind?" Sirius asked.

Hermione answered, "You. You made me change my mind."

Sirius couldn't help himself. He wanted to kiss her. He drew himself toward her. When he was an inch from her lips, he stopped himself.

An embarrassed silence followed.

Sirius rubbed his hands together eagerly, as if rubbing out the awkwardness. "Well. It's a fresh start for us, right?"

"Right."

"So I was thinking we should go out on a first date."

Hermione smiled. "We've already had that."

"I know, but this time will be so much better."

"I don't know if anything can top seeing you run in the rain," Hermione said sincerely.

Sirius' heart swelled. "We'll just have to try, then."

Hermione scooted over in bed and motioned for him to join her. He hesitated, but climbed in at her encouraging smile. They lay together and watched the shadows on the ceiling.

"We could go to Hogsmeade again," Sirius murmured sleepily.

"Too many people around," Hermione mumbled.

"You'd prefer the library?" Sirius sniggered.

Hermione smiled. "I would. It's quiet, not too many kids around–"

"I don't think Madam Pince would be too happy with us snogging over in the Restricted Section."

"Who says we're going to snog?"

"I–well–just wanted to be prepared, I'm sorry...."

Hermione giggled and Sirius relaxed. "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione shivered. "I love you, too."

"WHAT IS THIS?" screeched Madam Pomfrey. Apparently the boy with the Bludger belly had been attended to.

Sirius jumped out of the bed so fast it creaked and moved a few inches. The blanket fell to the floor and Hermione fell face down on the bed.

"Just. . .making sure the bed was stable," Sirius said hastily. "Well. . I'll be going, now. Be back soon." He glanced longingly at Hermione, then left, mouthing 'I'll be back later' to her.

Sirius whistled on his way back to Gryffindor Tower, a spring in step. He passed James in the corridor

. "Where did you go last night?" James asked worriedly. "You seemed like you were in a rush."

"Hermione's in the hospital wing," Sirius said quietly.

James exhaled deeply. "What for? Is she all right?"

"She's all right. She fell through the ice."

James shook his head. "That's too bad. I'm glad she's okay, though."

Sirius nodded. James looked at Sirius expectantly.

"Well?" James said.

"What?"

"Where did you go last night?"

"I was with Hermione," Sirius admitted to a disapproving looking James. "I couldn't leave her alone in that hospital wing," he said defensively. "And. . ." he took a deep breath. "We're back together."

James' eyes widened. "But–"

"Don't say it," Sirius said with a warning tone in his voice. "It's my choice. We're sorting out our problems."

"But, Sirius, don't you remember all she's done to you?"

"I told you, we're working it out."

James looked dubious.

Sirius breathed in deeply. "Look. I love her and she loves me. What we choose to do is not anyone's business, but I want my best friend to support me."

James stood in silence for a while. Then slowly, painstakingly, he nodded.

"Fine," James said.

They shook on it. Then James groaned.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Now I've got to admit to Lily that she was right."

Sirius returned to Hermione's hospital bed late that night, holding a bag.

"Had a few errands to run," he said breezily.

"What's in that?" Hermione asked curiously.

Sirius smiled slyly. "Just a few odds and ends. So you won't get bored in here."

Hermione reached into the bag and spilled the contents on her bed. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed amusedly as he watched her sort through the contents.

The first item was a book. Hermione looked like a kid in a candy store as she read the title. _"Hogwarts, A History," _ she read. "Oh, this one's my favourite!"

"You've read it before?" Sirius asked.

Hermione sighed. Of course she wouldn't have. "No. . .it was another book." She fingered it carefully. It was a rare edition that had gone out of print in the early eighties. In her own time it would be worth a thousand Galleons, at least.

Hermione pulled out the second item. "Chocolate Frogs."

"I heard Madam Pomfrey likes them," Sirius chimed in. "You could bribe her with them."

"I don't know if I'd be up for that kind of mischief," Hermione said, her eyes shining.

"You should, your boyfriend's the number one troublemaker in the school," Sirius said lightly.

The next item was a brand new pair of knitting needles and yarn. Hermione had mentioned her knitting to him once. "You remembered?"

Sirius leaned forward and whispered,"I remember everything."

"Maybe I could teach you to knit?" Hermione said, fingering the needles lovingly.

Sirius winced. "Erm. . .no thanks. Not as long as I'm on the Quidditch team."

The last item was a small photo album. Inside were several pictures of Sirius and Hermione, taken before their breakup. In one, Sirius was tickling Hermione and her face was beet-red. The second was a picture of the Autumn Ball, and the third was a picture of them looking into each other's eyes.

"That one's my favorite," Sirius confided to Hermione. It was the third picture. "In that one, it looks like neither of us wanted to be anywhere else."

And how true it was.


End file.
